Rhinestone eyes
by Distroyer
Summary: 2D ha llegado a Plastic Beach bajo circunstancias que él mismo desconoce, pero cuando Murdoc le explique sus razones, tendrá que soportar su estadía en esa playa obligadamente. A él no le gusta esa situacion, y mucho menos si Cyborg Noodle ronda por ahi, ya que desarrolla un comportamiento muy extraño con él y eso le aterra. Tambien le hace dudar si los robots son capeces de amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi historia mas reciente. Se desarrolla en la tercera fase de la banda virtual Gorillaz. Estaré actualizandola con ayuda de algunas consultas bibliograficas en internet, datos oficiales de la banda, y en parte tendré que usar mi imaginacion, ya que hay cosas que no quedan muy claras o hay espacios entre un suceso y otro y ahi tendrá que intervenir mi imaginacion para llenar dichos espacios. La pareja es 2D x Cyborg Noodle o al menos eso quiero mostrar en parte. Si no te gusta la pareja, no leas. **

**El concepto de la banda y lo musical le pertenecen a Damon Albarn**

**Los personajes animados de la misma le pertenecen a Jamie Hewllet**

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, todo lo que pudo observar era oscuridad.

¿Pero qué sucedía?

Se sintió también a si mismo estando en una posición muy incómoda y en un espacio reducido, como si estuviera encerrado en alguna caja muy pequeña.

Apenas colocó ambas manos frente a él y sintió una superficie lisa.

¿Cómo era es posible? ¿En verdad estaba atrapado en alguna caja?

Así debía sentirse que te enterraran vivo.

Con la fuerza que tenía, empujó hacia adelante para así poderse liberar de su prisión. Usó también ambos pies para ayudarse. De tan solo unos cuantos golpes, la superficie que tenía adelante, cedió como si de una puerta se tratara.

¡Ya podía ver la luz de nuevo!

De hecho, demasiada para su gusto. Ahora delante de él tenía al radiante sol brillando con toda su intensidad, tanto, que tuvo que poner una de sus manos enfrente para cubrirse y entrecerrar los ojos para evitar que le afectara.

Cuando le dio un vistazo a su entorno, se quedó incluso más confundido que antes.

Para empezar, el lugar en donde estaba encerrado no era ni remotamente una caja como pensaba., era simplemente, nada más ni nada menos que una maleta. ¡Había estado encerrado en una maleta! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Quién lo hizo, o cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que podía distinguir era que tenía un montón de basura, basura pintada de rosa por doquier literalmente, pero parecía estar acomodada de tal manera que formaba alguna clase de estructura, e incluso así, dando forma al "suelo" que ahora pisaba. Y más allá de todo ese desperdicio, delante de él también tenía un inmenso océano.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Volvía a cuestionarse. Primeramente, ¿Encerrado en una maleta?… ¿Cómo, por qué y cuándo? Segundo, ¿Montones de basura rosa acumulada a su alrededor?, ¿El sol?, ¿El océano? ¡¿Qué carajos era todo eso?! No tenía ningún sentido.

Lo último que recordaba era que él estaba en su cómodo departamento, mirando la vista desde su ventana, admirando las calles y edificios, pensando muchas cosas de las cuales ahora mismo ya ni se acordaba. Y después le llegó un olor extraño que impregnó su aire, como una especie de fuga de gas. De donde fuera que viniese la fuga, eso no importaba, sin embargo, su mayor error fue oler ese gas, ya que posteriormente recordó haberse quedado inconsciente por ello.

¿Acaso en ese preciso momento estaba siendo víctima de algún secuestro y estar en algún lugar alejado de la civilización? Lo mejor era no pensar en esa posibilidad, solo hacía que su mente fuera menos racional por el temor de que quizás podría ser cierto. Por otro lado, existía otra opción. El gas que respiro antes lo dejo inconsciente y ahora simplemente todo aquello se trataba de un sueño. ¡Sí! Porque muchas veces los sueños no tienen por qué seguir una lógica ni tener sentido, y lo mejor de todo, es que en ellos uno puede hacer lo que sea, entonces lo que él quería en ese momento era despertar. Se concentró en ello. Despertar, despertar, despertar; pero no surtió efecto. Incluso se pellizcó varias veces los brazos y no tenía resultado. Oh no, todo eso era tan real que asustaba.

No se le había ocurrido mirar tras su espalda por haber estado concentrado pensando en su actual situación, pero lo hizo.

Justo detrás de él se levantaba una columna muy grande que igual seguía siendo de basura, al final se ensanchaba más y ahí mismo era donde se erguía una construcción poco peculiar. Podría ser rara igualmente por la extraña forma que tenía, nunca vio algo semejante, pero igual podía ser considerada extravagante y hermosa a la vez. ¿Era una casa o algo parecido? Era enorme. Una casa enorme y rara en medio de la nada, hecha sobre una pila de basura. ¿A quién se le ocurriría realizar algo así?

Debía existir una forma de subir hasta allá, así que no lo pensó más y empezó a caminar entre todos esos desechos, de paso también para explorar más aquel extraño lugar.

Lo que nunca pudo haber sospechado es que un par de ojos le observaban desde una de las muchas habitaciones que poseía la curiosa edificación; desde el justo momento en que Stuart Pot logró salir de la maleta.

-Míralo.-Comentó con sorna.-Esta totalmente confundido, no tiene ni puta idea de que está pasando.-Rió de forma burlona.-Pensé que nunca llegaría; he estado esperando a ese tonto durante un buen tiempo. ¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Miró a su acompañante que tenía a un lado.-Vamos a darle la bienvenida.-Se encaminó a la salida de la habitación a apresurarse al encuentro de Stuart y como bien dijo, darle la bienvenida a Plastic Beach.

Su compañera no obedeció al instante, se quedó otros segundos más observando a ese nuevo individuo; ese nuevo personaje no parecía ser de su agrado. Estaba acostumbrada únicamente a ser solo ella y Murdoc en la playa, pero si éste último había reiterado haber estado esperandole, empezaba a mentalizarse porque quizás debiera pasar algún tiempo soportándolo por ahí, quisiera o no.

Cuando volvió a fijarse estaba sola, Murdoc ya había salido de la habitación, y entonces se apresuró para tomar el elevador y poder alcanzarle.

XXX

Una vez que estuvo en la playa comenzó a caminar en busca de su persona favorita en todo el mundo, y claro que era sarcasmo.

Caminar entre toda esa basura aun le era difícil, sentía que podía resbalar en cualquier momento por pisar mal.

Finalmente, Murdoc encontró a quien buscaba, estando embobado mirando hacia el faro de la playa.

-Face-aaache…-Cantaleó para llamar su atención.

El mencionado le daba la espalda por admirar el faro, pero pareció encogerse de hombros repentinamente debido al escalofrió que sintió al escuchar la voz del contrario, esa inconfundible voz...-¡Murdoc!-Sin dudarlo se volteó para mirarle con atonía después de mucho tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro. -¿C-como…como es que estas aquí?

-Sí, sí, también me da gusto verte, tarado.-Se cruzó de brazos con gesto irritado.

-A-ah, p-perdón, pero…es que no pensé encontrarte aquí en…en donde sea que estemos…-Se rascó la nuca con confusión.

-¿No te gusta? ¡Estás en Plastic Beach!-Murdoc abrió grandes sus brazos para darle mayor emoción al asunto. En ese momento hubiera estado bien que sonara alguna melodía ambientadora de fondo para mostrar mayor lucidez a las palabras de Murdoc, pero en lugar de eso, y solo por coincidencia, se escuchó el graznar de una gaviota a lo lejos.

El otro seguía sin comprender nada.- ¿En…Plastic Beach?

Murdoc gruño por lo bajo.-Sí. Mira, prácticamente es una playa hecha de basura, como ya habrás notado. La basura es cortesía de toda la gente cochina que tira sus mierdas al mar, y toda esa mierda se reúne aquí, en el punto más solitario del mundo. Decidí que es un buen lugar para esconderme de los caza recompensas que me buscan, solo tuve que arreglarla más, y si lo ves por el lado positivo, hasta es algo ecológico.

-¿Te…te persiguen caza recompensas? ¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?

-Oh, sí, eso. Bueno, después de que cada uno de nosotros tomara caminos distintos, digamos que…jugué chueco con algunas personas para sacarles dinero, se les hace fácil contratar caza recompensas para matarme por eso. Aparte de que le hice una estafa al seguro quemando los Estudios Kong. El lugar se estaba viniendo debajo de todas formas; eran inservibles.

¿Estaba bromeando, cierto? Pero ¡Él era Murdoc Niccals! Claro que haría cualquier cosa sí de conseguir dinero se trataba, incluso que mar el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.-No…no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer todo eso…pero…p-pero…aun no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

-Porque la banda ya no puede estar tanto tiempo holgazaneando, es hora de volver a las andadas y producir un nuevo disco, para eso es el dinero. Tú ya lo sabías, idiota.-Le señaló despectivamente.- Intenté comunicarme contigo antes y te negaste a cooperar.

-¿Y solo por eso te atreviste a secuestrarme?-Su voz sonaba molesta, como muy pocas y raras veces solía enojarse en serio.

-Oye, oye. No apresures conclusiones. Yo no fui el que fue hasta Inglaterra para secuestrarte; yo no fui el que te metió en esa maleta. Claro que tuve que tratar con Boogie Man para que me hiciera ese favor pero, ponte a pensar, si te hubieras portado más accesible en ese entonces, no tendrías por qué estar aquí a la fuerza.

-¿Boogie Man…?-¿O sea que Murdoc había hecho tratos con un ser de inframundo de nuevo? ¡Era el colmo! Se contuvo con el hecho de que hubiera quemado los Estudios Kong, y con que hubiera estafado a mucha gente, pero había un límite para la tolerancia. Quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo; no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y si se atrevía a hacerlo, sabía que Murdoc se lo regresaría mil veces peor. En lugar de eso, con discreción volvió sus manos puños, apretando fuertemente para calmar su enojo.-Has llegado demasiado lejos Murdoc. No me importa que problemas tengas ahora, yo solo quiero irme a casa.

Sí, se iría a casa, no importaba si lo tenía que hacer nadando por el océano, pero él regresaría a su amada Inglaterra.

La voz de Murdoc le llamó desde atrás, pero él no quiso detenerse a escucharle.

De repente delante de él a lo lejos, vio algo que por breves segundos creyó como una visión, pero estaba seguro de que era real. ¡Noodle estaba en la playa también! Y caminaba hacia su dirección.

No podía creerlo, pero tampoco pudo reprimir sus ganas para correr hacia la chica y abrazarla después de tantos años de no verse. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, extendió ambos brazos para retenerla entre ellos y poder estrujarla fuertemente como hace tanto tiempo no hacia; pero ese hermoso momento se quebró cuando Stuart sintió un fuerte puntapié en su espinilla y emitió un doloroso alarido por ello.

Detrás de él pudo escuchar a Murdoc acercarse de nuevo mientras se burlaba por lo que acababa de pasarle.-Bien hecho nena.-Murdoc alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Noodle…por que fue eso?-Stuart se quejó mientras se sobaba su golpe y la miraba.

-Ella no es Noodle.-Respondió Murdoc.-Permítanme presentarlos. Face-ache, ella es Cyborg.-Hizo énfasis en la palabra Cyborg.-Cyborg, él es Stuart; puedes llamarlo 2D. Y verás Face-ache, esta es una réplica robot de la verdadera Noodle.

Stuart frunció el ceño con confusión. Volvió su mirada a quien acaba de abrazar y fue ahí que calló en cuenta.

Aquella replica podía tener el parecido exacto con Noodle, pero fijándose más de cerca había cosas que diferían.

La verdadera Noodle no se vestiría con aquel uniforme militar. La única vez que se puso uno, fue solo para aparecer en el video de _Dirty Harry_. Y digamos que si aquel fuera su estilo en verdad, al menos se pondría colores más alegres, pero aquel atuendo que veía ahora era en su mayoría de un gris oscuro.

En segundo lugar, el color de cabello de aquella robot no era el mismo. La Cyborg lo tenía azul, pero el de Noodle estaba teñido de morado. Además, al momento de abrazarla, la sintió tan fría, eso no era algo normal en una persona; y sobre todo, debió haber notado desde el principio, que la robot tenía la apariencia de tener quince años, pero a esas alturas, la Noodle real debía tener unos diecinueve.

Aquella que tenía frente a sus ojos, no era su Noodle.

-¿P…por qué…?-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con la voz totalmente quebrada ante su asombro.- ¿C-cómo pudiste…suplantar a Noodle…?-Stuart miró a Murdoc con desesperada tristeza.

-No la suplanté, solo la…uhh…bueno, sí, la suplanté, pero ella tuvo la culpa. Ella fue quien quiso tomarse un descanso de la banda, y a estas alturas tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para tener a mi guitarrista de nuevo, aunque sea una réplica robótica…-Noodle hace algunos años atrás les había dicho a los chicos que quería tomarse unas vacaciones de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gorillaz. Ella quería irse de regreso a su país de origen durante un tiempo indefinido, y todos habían estado de acuerdo, y ahora resulta que Murdoc no podía esperar a su regreso y la apartó totalmente, haciendo que la Cyborg tomara su lugar. En serio eso _sí_ había sido el colmo.-…pero no es un problema, ahora que estas aquí, me vas a ayudar a hacer un nuevo disco…-El otro se le quedó observando con algo de miedo, aun sin poder digerir todo aquello que Murdoc le decía, ni lo que estaba pasando. Solo después de eso, se echó a correr para alejarse de esos dos. Pensaba en retomar su idea de hace rato, si tenía que nadar para volver a casa, lo haría.- ¡Cyborg!-Gritó Murdoc.

La Cyborg conocía lo que tenía que hacer, fue detrás de Stuart para atraparlo, no lo dejaría ir. Tomó el rifle que le colgaba tras su espalda y apuntó hacia el objetivo, aunque su intención no era dispararle realmente; no lo haría si su amo no se lo ordenaba. Cyborg nunca haría nada sin el consentimiento ni la orden de Murdoc. Dio un disparo fallido a propósito, solo para darle una advertencia a aquel que minutos atrás se había atrevido a acorrálala con sus brazos. Una sensación muy extraña, será que nunca había experimentado algo así. Igual ¿Cómo osaba hacer eso?

El disparo desconcertó a Stuart, haciéndole que tropezara justo cuando ya estaba en el muelle preparándose para saltar. Le hubiera gustado ser más rápido para poder levantarse y retomar su acción interrumpida, pero la robot se le adelantó, y si darle ninguna oportunidad siquiera de ponerse en pie, le amenazó colocándole el rifle por detrás de su nuca.

"_Mierda…" _

-Creo que no me entendiste Face-ache…-Murdoc nuevamente les dio alcance caminando lentamente. Stuart no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo y se quedaba estático en su lugar. El otro le miraba de manera superior burlándose con una sonrisa socarrona ante la situación-No te pregunte si querías hacer un nuevo disco, _dije _que lo harías. No puedes negarte. Además, no me gustaría que te arriesgaras de la forma tan estúpida como ibas a hacerlo. Nadie te garantiza que vuelvas a Inglaterra con vida. Pudieras morir ahogado, o comido por tiburones o…ballenas…

Stuart entró en pánico; hasta Mrdoc conocía su mayor miedo en la vida: Las ballenas. Y mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos dijo.- ¡Por Dios santo, haré lo que sea, solo dile que no disparé!

-No lo hará.-Contestó él con toda seguridad.-Cyborg…-La robot le miró, aun sin quitar el arma de donde apuntaba.-Llévalo a su habitación.

¿Habitación? Murdoc ya tenía una habitación para él, no cabe duda que planeó todo a la perfección. Nada le podía salir mal.

Cyborg le dio un pequeño empujón a 2D con el rifle para que se parara. Éste lo hizo con mucho miedo, y alzando las manos al aire como si fuera un criminal atrapado por la policía.

Ingresaron dentro de la enorme columna de basura que sostenía toda Plastic Beach por medio de una compuerta de acero.

Por dentro, la Plasctic Beach era muy parecida a cualquier casa. 2D se acordó de los estudios Kong en ese momento.

Delante de ellos no había más que un ascensor y entraron a él. Tenía varios botones que te levaban a varios pisos tanto hacia arriba como más abajo. Cyborg presionó uno que específicamente indicaba que en ese piso se encontraba la nueva habitación de 2D.

El ascensor empezó su descenso, y cuando estuvieron en el piso indicado, Cyborg seguía empujando a 2D con el rifle.-T-tranquila…y-ya entendí…-Dijo fastidiado.

Le hizo entrar a aquel cuarto, y una vez dentro, Cyborg cerró la puerta por fuera para impedirle salir.

2D se quedó quieto. Después le hecho un lento vistazo a todo. Únicamente estaba una camilla pegada a la pared que tenía una pequeña ventana circular donde lo único que se veía era el fondo del océano.

Se acercó a la ventanilla, y haciendo un esfuerzo con sus ojos, intentó ver más allá de toda esa agua.

Pudo distinguir una mancha negruzca entre todo ese color azul que le rodeaba. Como estaba lejos, parecía pequeña, pero ante su mirada fue tomando forma de aquel horrendo y gigantesco mamífero al que tanta fobia le temía. Todo su cuerpo tembló y se paralizó; solo rogaba porque aquel animal no fuera a acercarse más de donde ya estaba.

Imposible…siendo vigilado por Murdoc, una Noodle robótica, ya ahora hasta una ballena rondando por ahí, escapar de Plastic Beach era una misión imposible.

2D se acorrucó en su nueva cama intentando ignorar la vista oceánica. Rompió a llorar amargamente y sin parar hasta que sus lágrimas le mojaron todo el rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta, seguía Cyborg Noodle estando atenta escuchando lo que ocurría, en pose firme y siempre con su arma en manos y cargada con municiones.

Desconocía aquel sonido lastimero que estaba oyendo, pero claro que no se metería a ver que ocurría, porque bien podría tratarse de una trampa por parte de 2D para escapar si abría la puerta.

Cyborg siguió manteniendo su posición inmovible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia se la dedico a LagrimasSolitarias :) **

**Las habitaciones de Plastic Beach las describo como aparecen graficamente en el juego de Plastic Beach en la pagina oficial de Gorillaz, **

**Yyyy...tambien se me hizo buena idea incluir en una parte al oso polar gay y al cocodrilo, aunque no sean tan importantes, pero lo hice porque a LagrimasSolitarias le llamaron la atencion estos singulares animales. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jamie Hewllet. El concepto musical le pertenece a Damon Albarn. **

**Si no les gusta la pareja, no lean. Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

2D se encontraba acurrucado en la cama. Después de haber llorado un largo tiempo se quedó sin lágrimas que sacar. Se estaba desesperando en aquel lugar. Seguramente no tendría encerrado ahí mucho tiempo; unas horas, pero a él se le hacían como si ya hubieran pasado días. Se la pasó dando vueltas todo ese rato por todo el cuarto, se había cansado y vuelto a acostar.

_-Cyborg, el tonto no te ha dado problemas ¿O sí? _

Aquella era la voz de Murdoc. La oyó perfectamente a través de su puerta.

-Murdoc…-Susurró 2D.-Rapidamenete se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo tres veces con toda la fuerza que pudo.- ¡Murdoc, ábreme!-Gritó.- ¡Por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí para siempre! ¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal! ¡Es privación contra la libertad; es…es prácticamente un secuestro! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Murdoc pareció quedarse callado unos tres segundos y luego le respondió.-Blah blah blah. Lo que digas Face-ache. Mira, de todas formas no pienso dejarte salir si no te comportas.

-¿Comportarme?..._Cómo espera que me comporte si me trajo hasta aquí, como un prisionero y…-_Despejó esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora mucho más sabia que no le convenía quejarse. Respiró hondo. -Me estoy comportando ¿Ves?-Intentó sonar convincente.-Estoy tranquilo, estoy calmado…Vamos Murdoc; voy a hacer todo lo que quieras, pero…déjame salir…

-Ya conoces el plan…un nuevo disco.

-Lo sé. Voy a cooperar ¿De acuerdo? Aun así, no tengo ideas para ninguna canción en este momento. Mi mente está en blanco.

-¿Cuándo no, tarado?-Se burló el otro soltando una risa.

-Todo eso lleva tiempo y lo sabes; aunque tuviera una idea ahora, no tengo nada en donde escribirla.

-Bien, te sacaré de ahí.-Dijo al fin.-A un lado Cyborg…-La puerta de la habitación de 2D era de acero, tenía que ser abierta desde afuera girando la escotilla. Murdoc pareció batallar un poco para girarla, pero finalmente lo logró.-…Te daré un tour por la playa.-Dijo al verle.-Vamos…-Se acercó al ascensor y pulsó el botón para subir. 2D le seguía de cerca. El ascensor también se abrió y ambos entraron.-Cyborg…-Mudoc le hizo una seña a la falsa Noodle indicándole que también subiera con ellos y así lo hizo. Después, Murdoc volvió a pulsar otro botón con la leyenda "Estudio" a un lado.

2D se encontraba en medio de los dos. Les echaba unas miraditas a ambos, primero a Murdoc, quien no pareció percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, y luego a Cyborg. Está también le regresó la mirada y 2D volvió su vista hacia el frente. Joder, esa robot sí que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y nervioso.

Después de unos segundos las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse, mostrando así el dichoso estudio.

No era la gran cosa realmente, pero tampoco se quedaba en lo simple.

Inmediatamente que avanzabas unos pasos para salir del ascensor, te topabas con un fino escritorio hecho totalmente de madera. Había un pequeño frasco con y tinta negra y una pluma de ave. A 2D inmediatamente le llamó la atención la versión en miniatura del péndulo de Newton que también estaba ahí encima.- ¡Wow!-Exclamo al instante. Fue hasta ahí e inmediatamente se puso a jugar un poco con ellos. Tomo uno de los péndulos y lo alejó un poco de los demás para después soltarlo y hacerlo chocar con el siguiente y en consecuencia, el ultimo péndulo del lado contrario salía empujado y causaba el mismo efecto repetitivo con el primero cuando volvía a chocar. Ahora que lo veía bien, los péndulos tenían el diseño para parecer esferas transparentes con ojos de pescado en su interior.

-¡No juegues con eso!-Murdoc se puso a su lado y le pegó un zape en la nuca.

-¡Auch!... ¡Oye! ¿Ahora que hice?-Se quejó.

-Solo no empieces con tus estupideces.-Advirtió. Comenzó a buscar también algo dentro de los cajones del escritorio.

Mientras tanto, 2D se alejó de ahí para pararse cerca de una pared llena de fotografías de los distintos capitanes que alguna vez se vieron en las pantallas grandes del cine.- ¿Para qué tienes todas estas fotos?

-Se podría decir que son mi inspiración.-Respondió aun sin dejar de buscar en los cajones.

-¿Ahora te quieres creer un capitán o algo así?

Murdoc detuvo su búsqueda y fulminó al otro con la mirada.-Cállate.-Dio un fuerte azotón para cerrar el cajón que tenía abierto.-Mierda. Juraría que tenía varias hojas de papel aquí. Tendré que ir a buscar más. Cyborg…vigílalo.

Desde que entraron al estudio, Cyborg se había quedado cerca de las puertas del ascensor sin hacer ningún movimiento. En cuanto escucho la orden de Murdoc le hizo un saludo estilo militar. Murdoc pasó junto a ella para volver a bajar por el ascensor, y entonces solo estuvieron ellos dos solos; de nuevo en ese maldito e incómodo silencio.

-Tú…no hablas ¿O sí?-Le preguntó. Y como se lo esperaba, la robot no le respondió.-Eso…eso es…muy triste…-Le dijo. Cyborg solo torció un poco los labios.- ¿No te gustaría poder hablar?, ¿Tener sentimientos? ¿Reír?, ¿Llorar?... ¿Algo?

-…

-Bien, ya veo. No haré nada estúpido, lo prometo.-Mencionó Stuart.-Solo…echaré un vistazo.-En realidad no quería seguir soportando la mirada de Cyborg, por eso le dio la espalda y para ver también con que otras cosas se distraía.

Cerca de La Pared de los Capitanes (2D supuso que así debería llamarla de ahora en adelante) tenía dos opciones: Acercarse a ver el librero que estaba justo del lado derecho para ver que tantos ejemplares tenia, o del lado izquierdo había un gran globo terráqueo en el suelo. 2D no tenía ganas de ponerse a leer nada en ese momento, así que optó por acercarse a ver el globo. Este estaba dividido por una franja justo a la mitad, lo cual significaba que el globo podía abrirse en dos. Al levantar la parte superior del globo, notó que en su interior estaban escondidas varias botellas de ron y de whisky, así que volvió a colocar la parte superior en su lugar.-Vaya, vaya. Encontré el tesoro del Capitán Murdoc.

Al lado del globo había una rokola. Esta contenía todas las canciones que la banda había compuesto hasta el momento, y estaban catalogadas por álbum. Primero Gorillaz, luego G-Sides, Laika come home, Demon Days, y D-Sides. Componer todos esos álbumes fue una buena experiencia, pero tampoco diría que todo fue color de rosa, hubo disputas y separaciones entre ellos, pero siempre fue Noodle quien logró reunirlos, justo antes de lanzar Demon Days.

Oh, su preciosa princesita, la extrañaba demasiado; siempre procurándolos a todos y sacándoles sonrisas con esos encantos y muestras de cariño que solo ella podía dar. Ojala algún día volvieran a juntarse.

También extrañaba mucho a Russel, pero de él no sabía su paradero, no sabía nada, y podía asegurar que Murdoc tampoco, o si no, Russ estaría ahí con ellos justo ahora, para ayudarles con este nuevo proyecto musical.

Que fastidio, 2D tenía que lidiar con la idea de que este nuevo álbum era en parte su responsabilidad para poder hacerlo, y peor, era a la fuerza.

Quiso deshacerse de ese pensamiento. De repente su mirada ya no estaba en la rokola, estaba fijada en unas cuantas cabezas encogidas que colgaban de la pared. ¿Serian de plástico o de verdad? Pero definitivamente él no colgaría algo así en ninguna pared, era demasiado aterrador. Le pareció haber visto como una de esas cabezas movía la boca; esto le horrorizó tanto que gritó agudamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para terminar chocando con uno de los varios sillones de cuero que estaban ahí y cayendo de espaldas en él. Esos sillones estaban ahí a manera de que hacían una pequeña sala de cine, mirando hacia una pantalla de tela que estaba bajada.

Intentó pararse, y ya tenía delante de él a Cyborg Noodle extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. 2D no desaprovechó eso.-Gracias,…eso significa que te preocupas por mí.-Sonrió.-Después de todo si tienes sentimientos ¿Eh?

Un robot no tiene sentimientos, pero ni la misma Cyborg sabía por qué le había ayudado, en realidad.

Ella fue hasta el interruptor que hacía que la pantalla volviera a subir, dando así la vista completa hacia la ventana del estudio que hasta hace unos segundos estaba siendo obstruida.

2D se acercó a mirar. En ese instante no quería pensar en ponerse a componer canciones por el momento, a él lo único que le importaba era que Russel y Noodle estuvieran bien, donde quiera que estuvieran ahora.

Solo el mar y el cielo era lo que se podía distinguir allá afuera; ojala no fuera a salir una ballena de la nada; pero a 2D le pareció ver algo más. No distinguía bien que era, así que agarró el telescopio que tenía cerca y miro a través de él.

Eran ni más ni menos que el oso polar gay y el cocodrilo. Esos dos eran inseparables cuando estaban en los Kong, y ahora los veía ahí en Plastic Beach. El oso estaba montado en una pequeña lancha, con la tanga desamarrada, mostrando sus genitales, pero no parecía importarle; y justo detrás, flotando con un salvavidas, el cocodrilo con sus gafas de sol y disfrutando de una bebida para refrescarse. Que insólito.

Por último, 2D se acercó a mirar la pecera. Nunca le agradaron mucho los peces; solo toqueteo un poco el cristal para asustarlos.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el ascensor, Cyborg volvía a estar ahí, como si no se hubiera movido. 2D reparó también en unas escaleras de ahí mismo que guiaban hacia la terraza.

-Hey…-Mencionó con astucia. Su intención era subir las escaleras, pero Cyborg se lo impidió extendiendo su brazo para no dejarle pasar.

-No voy a hacer nada. Solo…solo quiero…-2D buscaba la forma de pasar a lado de Cyborg, pero ella se ponía en donde él quería moverse. Pareciera que hasta estaban haciendo una danza.

Se oía el ascensor subir. Murdoc volvió con varias hojas y una pluma para escribir.- ¿Qué intentas hacer Face-ache?

-Quiero subir y Cyborg no me deja.

-No hay nada interesante allá arriba. Vamos por acá.-2D se rindió y de nuevo siguió a Murdoc junto con Cyborg. Los guió por otra puerta que daba paso al estudio…pero al estudio de grabación.-Aquí es donde ensayaremos.

El lugar estaba lleno de sintetizadores, estéreos, amplificadores, micrófonos, teclados, melódicas, bajos, guitarras y hasta un órgano viejo. Prácticamente todo lo que se necesitaba para una buena canción. Aunque eso sí, mucho desorden por doquier.

-¿Esperas que ensayemos aquí?

-¿Algún problema?

-Mmmm...No, no...Ninguno.

Por encima del ventanal había varias fotografías de los diversos artistas y grupos con quienes ya habían trabajado anteriormente para sus canciones y giras. Algunos otros artistas eran nuevos. Bobby Womack, Snoop Dogg, Little Dragon, Damon Albarn, De La Soul, por mencionar algunos.

-Estoy considerándolos a todos ellos para ver si pueden ayudarnos en este disco.-Dijo Murdoc.

-Sí, y… ¿piensas invitarlos hasta acá para grabar? No creo que vengan.

-No conoces mis métodos Face-ache.

-Claro, llamarás a Boggie Man para pedirle que los secuestre también ¿No?-Exclamo con indignación.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con Boogie Man por ahora, con lo que hizo contigo me doy por bien servido.-2D se cruzó de brazos sin creerle demasiado.-Bien, sigamos…-Murdoc se percató de que a Cyborg le pasaba algo. La robot había dejado caer su rifle de las manos y sus ojos comenzaban a emitir una lucecilla roja parpadeante y él sabía lo que significaba.-Cyborg se está quedando sin batería. Necesitamos recargarla.

-P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y en dónde?

-Ayúdame y llévatela en los brazos. No vaya a ser que se desplome en el suelo.

Con algo de nervios, 2D hizo lo que Murdoc le dijo, y cargo a Cyborg como a una novia recién casada. Entraron al ascensor y Murdoc presiono el botón del cuarto de ingeniería. Comenzaron su descenso, como siempre, sin decir nada.

El cuarto de ingeniería estaba oscuro a excepción de unos cuantos focos que aun servían y estaban prendidos, pero la luz que daban era muy tenue. Igual había mucho desorden; engranes por aquí, tornillos por allá, aceite de motor regado por el suelo, algunas cosas se estaban oxidando y ese olor impregnaba el aire.

-Huele muy mal.

-¿Qué importa?-Murdoc se detuvo en determinado lugar donde un montón de cables colgaban desde arriba.-Hay que enchufar todos estos en Cyborg. Le pasaran la energía que necesita.-Murdoc se puso manos a la obra mientras 2D seguía sosteniéndola. Nunca había visto tantos cables juntos. Unos iban a parar en los brazos, hombros, espalda y cabeza. Pronto los cables hicieron su función y empezó a correr por ellos la corriente, incluso salieron unos pocos chispazos. Los ojos de Cyborg brillaron, e iluminaron el rostro de 2D por un momento de tal forma que le cegó su destello; luego volvieron a la normalidad, pero no dejaban de mirarle.-Suéltala.-Le dijo Murdoc.

2D la dejo con delicadeza en el suelo.-Estas mejor.-Aseguró.

-Bien, no se repondrá completamente sino hasta mañana. Dejémosla aquí y vámonos.-Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto, y antes de que Murdoc pudiera cerrar la puerta 2D miró a Cyborg de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo. Le daba tristeza que se fuera a quedar ahí sola toda la noche, pero supuso que ya había sido así en veces anteriores.-Face-ache, ya es tarde. Me iré a mi habitación y más te vale que tú también lo hagas. Ah, y por cierto…-Le entregó las hojas que había traído consigo todo el tiempo y también la pluma.-ya tienes donde escribir las canciones.

Como el cuarto de Murdoc quedaba antes que el de 2D, él se bajó primero y 2D descendió solo hasta el propio.

Ahí estaba más oscuro que la mierda, pero de alguna forma, 2D se reconfortó con recordar los ojos de Cyborg cuando brillaron e iluminaron parte del cuarto también.

_Como diamantes_.-Pensó él.-_Diamantes falsos._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡He vueltoooo!**

**Yyyy lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto, me sentia muy perezosa como para avanzar, y se me iba la inspiracion, ademas la escuela me quitaba tiempo, ya saben. En fin, si pensaban que habia abandonado esto, se equivocan xD **

**Este capitulo esta vez se centra mas en la historia de lo que sucedió con Noodle antes de "Desaparecer" y he de darles unas aclaraciones:**

**1.-Enseguida que empieza este capitulo, se trata solamente de un flashback que muestra como es que se filma el video de "El mañana" **

**2.-Verán que se menciona a un tal Jimmy Manson. Este personaje, segun el ROTO era un hombrecillo que supuestamente queria convencer a Murdoc de formar una nueva banda con él, y bueno, ya verán lo que pasa despues con el pobrecillo. **

**3.-Se menciona una casa en Los Angeles en donde Gorillaz habitó temporalmente. Esto lo dice el ROTO, fue una casa que ellos rentaron despues de haber grabado su primer disco, parte de él en Jamaica. **

**4.-Las letras en negrita son frases que Cyborg visualiza gracias a su base de datos (¿Cyborg tiene base de datos? No lo sé, pero vamos a pensar que sí)**

* * *

-Murdoc…dime que va a estar bien. ¡Dime por favor que Noodle va a estar bien!

-Lo estará, tiene su paracaídas ¿Recuerdas?

-No me refería a eso…

2D temblaba de nervios mientras él, Murdoc y Russel observaban en la pantalla y desde tierra firme lo que en ese momento las cámaras se encargaban de grabar, ya que desde el aire se estaba filmando el video de "El mañana". Lo único que se esperaba era que todo saliera bien, que Noodle fuera a salir sana y salva de todo aquello, porque esta vez no podía haber una segunda, tercera, cuarta o quinta toma o las que fueran, este trabajo tenía que salir bien hecho a la primera, esta vez no podía ni se permitiría que hubiera algún error.

Justo en ese momento las cámaras captaban a la nipona estando sonriente y sentada en medio del verde césped; después se hacía un alejamiento, mostrando que Noolde en realidad estaba sobre la isla flotante. Después se le mostraba acercándose al borde de ésta sosteniendo una pequeña flor en su mano y después dejándola ir con el aire. Ella ahora se sentaba en aquel mismo borde dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello. Ahí era que los helicópteros hacían su aparición y comenzaban a disparar con rudeza, atacándole a ella y a su isla, mientras intentaba huir de los disparos yéndose a refugiar al molino.

-¡Dios, no puedo ver esto!-Exclamó Russel tapándose los ojos con las manos. Mientras 2D gritaba el nombre de la chica antes de empezar a morderse las uñas debido a sus nervios.

Cando las cámaras hicieron otro enfoque, ahí se apreciaba que todo estaba ardiendo en fuego, incluyendo el borde superior del molino. Los helicópteros no dejaban de rodear y sobrevolar por la isla y de nuevo volvían a atacar.

Parecía que Noodle había tropezado con algo en tanto regresaba a ocultarse y ya todo estaba lleno de escombros y madera quemada.

-¡Murdoc!-Russel tomó a Murdoc por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.-Si en verdad algo le pasa a Noodle, créeme que no me voy a controlar para darte la paliza de tu vida.

-¡La isla se está cayendo!-Gritó 2D en lo que señalaba hacia el cielo. Todos apreciaron como efectivamente aquel pedazo de tierra ardiente caía en picada, muy peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraban todos, pero nadie salió herido pues se encontraban a una distancia decente.

La isla cayó hasta el fondo de aquel risco causando un gran estruendo al impactarse entre las rocas.

-¡Noodle!-Gritaron Russel y 2D después de eso, y no dudaron en salir corriendo hasta allá para ver que de casualidad Noodle estuviera ahí; Murdoc se quedó en su lugar admirando con calma todo el cielo, como si buscara allá arriba algo. Los helicópteros que ya habían hecho su trabajo empezaban a aterrizar.

A pesar de haber apagado el fuego con ayudad de los bomberos y haber movido los escombros, aquella fue la ultima vez que supieron de ella, Noodle nunca apareció.

* * *

_Meses atrás_

* * *

Noodle se dirigía hacia la cocina de los Kong para preparar algo de comer pues estaba hambrienta. Al entrar se encontró con Murdoc, quien parecía muy molesto; lo denotaba por su manera de moverse por toda la cocina, yendo de un lado a otro de manera inquieta mientras se fumaba un cigarro dándole calada tras calada y toda la cocina olía ya a tabaco.

-¿Murdoc, estas bien?-Preguntó la nipona con preocupación.

El mayor hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.- ¿Hmm?-Se quitó el cigarro de los labios.-Oh, no es nada amor, estoy bien.

-…Oye, sé que quieres tranquilizarme, pero definitivamente algo te pasa. Cuéntame, por favor.

Murdoc al principio no quería decir nada, pero al final lo hizo ya que Noodle fue muy insistente.-Mhmmm…bien. ¿Recuerdas a ese hippie enano…Jimmy Manson?

Noodle reaccionó casi al instante.- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al sujeto que se quedaba en nuestra casa de Los Ángeles sin razón alguna?

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era muy molesto.-Comentó ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sí? Pues resulta que hasta hace poco se comunicó conmigo. Me propuso que entre ambos creáramos una nueva banda. En otras palabras, quería que le dijera adiós a Gorillaz…

Noodle dio un respingo debido al susto que sintió al oír eso.- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Ese tipo está loco. Solo le di por su lado. Le dije que lo pensaría y luego volvería a buscarlo para decirle mi opinión.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Le estas dando esperanzas! ¿No querrás realmente desintegrar esta banda solo porque él te lo dice o sí?

-¡Eso nunca! No soy un estúpido. Cree que se puede salir con la suya, pero Murdoc Niccals es más listo. No te preocupes Noods, tengo un plan para sacar a ese hippie del camino…

Al ver como Murdoc sonrió con intenciones que ella aún desconocía, le entró un poco de duda y decidió preguntarle que tramaba.- ¿Un plan?... ¿Qué clase de plan?

Murdoc aprovechó en ese entonces que en unos cuantos días se rodaría el video para "El mañana" y esa era una excusa perfecta para deshacerse ahí de Jimmy de una vez y para siempre…aunque era demasiado arriesgado.

Murdoc terminó contándole su idea a la nipona y también a Russel y 2D esa misma tarde.

Obviamente todos se opusieron a deshacerse del hippie si eso implicaba poner a Noodle en un alto peligro y las probabilidades de que el plan de Murdoc funcionara dejando a esta última totalmente ilesa eran inciertas.

-¡Olvídalo Murdoc! ¡¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza al querer arriesgar a Noodle así?!-Continuó Russel.

-¡Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo, podrías matarla!-Dijo 2D.

Pero el bajista se mantenía firme, argumentando que si ella iba estar rodeada de profesionales, nada tenía porque salir mal.-Escucha Noodle; nunca te pediría este enorme favor si de verdad pensara que algo puede ocurrirte y nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Pues…vaya que este si es un favor muy grande.

-¿Podría recompensarte si lo haces? Tendrás cualquier cosa que me pidas.

-¡Eso es chantajismo!-Intervino 2D.

-¡Cállate, el asunto ni siquiera es contigo, Faceache!

-… ¿En serio cualquier cosa?-Dijo la chica, aun meditándolo.

Murdoc se puso la mano sobre el corazón.-Te doy mi palabra, amor.

-Mmmmhhh…Pero...no sé…tendría que pensarlo bien.

Con esas palabras Noodle pasó por la semana más difícil, llevándose unos buenos dolores de cabeza por tanto pensar en lo que debía hacer. Russel y 2D le seguían aconsejado que no aceptara, pero ¿Qué no debía, al menos, otorgarle un poco de confianza a Murdoc? ¿Qué tal que de verdad todo salía bien al final? Además, tenía la ventaja de pedir todo lo que quisiera si lo hacía.

Fue entonces, que más tarde que temprano, Noodle ya había tomado una decisión, y de igual forma se la hizo saber a los demás.

-Chicos yo…lo haré.

-¡Sí!-Mientras que Murdoc pareció complacido al oírlo, Russel y 2D sintieron miedo e hicieron un último esfuerzo para persuadirle.

-¡Nooo! Noods…

-Lo siento, pero ya me decidí.-Hablo con firmeza.

-¿Y…que vas a querer a cambio, amor?

-Quiero…ehmm…yo quisiera…tomarme unas vacaciones de Gorillaz por un tiempo…

2D se sobresaltó.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noodle…!

Russel puso haber actuado de igual forma, en el interior también estaba inquieto, pero decidió serenarse y tratar las cosas con calma.- ¿Pero por qué lo dices Noods?

-¿Acaso ya no nos quieres…?-Volvió a preguntar 2D con tristeza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo serían esas vacaciones?

-¿Y a donde te irías?-Sin quererlo, ambos la estaban llenando de preguntas que apenas podía responder.

-Escúchenme por favor. No es que ya no los quiera, yo a ustedes los adoro más que nada, son mi familia, y… realmente no sé por cuanto tiempo me iría, quizás a Japón, o…no sé, pero en serio creo que necesito un descanso de todo esto. Componer prácticamente yo sola todo el Demon Days no fue nada fácil, y ahora con esto de las giras, los conciertos, yo…yo apenas tengo catorce años, no es un estilo de vida muy apropiado para mí, pero no significa que no me guste… solo…quisiera que comprendieran.

Russel y 2D intercambiaron miradas. Parecía que la chica tenía buenos fundamentos por los cuales querer ese descanso indefinido, y ahora si parecían comprenderla aunque seguían tímidos ante la sola idea de estar sin Noodle. Hasta el momento Murdoc no había mencionado palabra y también querían conocer su opinión.-Murdoc…-Fue Russel quien llamó la atención del bajista, quien después miró a la nipona, y con toda la calma del mundo le dijo:

-Bien Noodle, si eso quieres, las tendrás.

-¿E-en…serio?-Murdoc asintió. Sin poder resistirlo, la nipona se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.-¡Ahhh! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No tienen idea de cuánto los voy a extrañar!-Esa misma noche la chica se puso a preparar sus maletas cargadas con toda su ropa. 2D se asomó silgilosamente a su cuarto, y Noodle al verlo le preguntó.-¿Que pasa 2D? Te veo triste...

-Estoy triste.-Y en verdad se le notaba.

-Awww...

-N-no...no te vallas...

Ella solo suspiró.-Lo siento. P-pero..veras que regresaré.-Sonrió calidamente.

-¿Y cuándo?

Guardó silencio un momento y leugo le dijo.-Algún día. Cuando menos te lo esperes, verás que volveremos a estar juntos.

Despues de oir eso, 2D entró al cuarto y extendío los brazos mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Noodle pudo entender el mesaje y se acercó corriendo a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Durante los siguientes días se estuvieron sacando y empacando todas las cosas que eran de Noodle para enviarlas igualmente por FedEx a donde la nipona planeaba tomarse su descanso. Su cuarto pronto quedó vacío.

De igual forma se estuvo preparando lo que fue el rodaje para el video de "El mañana". Se decidió que la isla flotante que fue usada para aparecer en el video de "Feel Good Inc." volvería a aparecer en este, siendo atacada por varios helicópteros lanzándole balas, bombas, proyectiles, granadas, cualquier cosa con el fin de derribarla y destruirla, y todo eso mientras Noodle estuviera dentro de la misma.

Este era el gran peligro que tanto 2D como Russel querían evitarle, pero como ya se había dicho, los que tripularían los helicópteros serian profesionales y realmente actuarían sin lastimar a Noodle e incluso discretamente le darían oportunidad para que escapara de los ataques.

Todo esto era plan con maña, por supuesto para deshacerse de ese hippie. Murdoc también había vuelto a comunicarse con él, diciéndole que aceptaba su oferta y que para ello tendría que deshacerse de uno de sus integrantes, en este caso de Noodle, para que Jimmy se uniera a la banda. Le engañó en parte, diciéndole que él (Jimmy) podría deshacerse de ella mientras estuviera dentro del faro de la isla mientras se rodaba el video y que hasta entonces debía permanecer oculto de Noodle y de las cámaras hasta que Murdoc le diera la señal para salir.

De lo que nunca le contó era de los helicópteros y de todo su armamento. Jimmy jamás supo de la trama del video y todo lo que implicaba, por lo que en momento en que empezaron los ataques aéreos, Jimmy no supo que hacer, entro en pánico; ya no pudo esperar a que Murdoc le diera la dichosa señal que nunca llegó, y al momento de salir de su escondite al encuentro con la japonesa, ella ya no estaba ahí. Ella había tomado el paracaídas y saltó sin que las cámaras la detectaran, justo antes de que la isla comenzara a venirse abajo, totalmente incendiada, antes de su inminente choque catastrófico contra el risco en el que iba a parar.

Aquella fue la última vez en que alguien supo que existió un hippie enano llamado Jimmy Manson.

* * *

**Batería cargándose **

**Batería cargándose **

**Batería cargándose **

**Batería cargándose **

Cuando esto ocurría, su sistema no le permitía moverse en lo absoluto. Debía permanecer inmóvil hasta que apareciera un aviso que cambiaba, diciendo _Batería cargada_. Así ya podría liberarse de los cables y andar libre de nuevo. Era una rutina que debía realizarse de vez en cuando su batería se quedaba sin energía. Pero mientras tanto, estaba ahí, sentada sobre el suelo en completa oscuridad, esperando pacientemente a que el aviso parpadeante cambiara, lo cual pasaría en cualquier momento puesto que ya llevaba un buen tiempo así, de hecho casi toda la noche.

Ahora ya hasta estaba amaneciendo de nuevo, y cuando apareció el mensaje de _Batería cargada_, Cyborg al fin pudo levantarse y deshacerse de todos sus cables.

En aquel cuarto de ingeniería Murdoc tenía instalada una o quizá varias cámaras de vigilancia que permanecían encendidas las 24 horas del día, pero no solo ahí, sino en todas y cada una de las demás habitaciones para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en Plastic Beach. Tal vez él se hubiera percatado de cuando Cyborg recuperó su movilidad, y mediante una bocina que también estaba instalada en el cuarto, le dio la orden de bajar hasta donde estaba 2D y entregarle un desayuno para que se alimentara.

**Desayuno-Primer alimento que se toma en la mañana. Acción de desayunar. **

Cyborg obedeció la orden y pronto estuvo en frente de la escotilla que hacía de puerta para la habitación de Stuart. Tuvo que sostener la charola con la comida con una sola mano y abrir con la otra, para ella no era algo difícil.

Al encontrarse con 2D, lo vio observando una de las muchas hojas de papel que Murdoc le había dado ayer; tenía algo escrito pero no supo qué. Él al verla la saludo con una sonrisa amistosa, hizo a un lado aquella hoja y le pregunto si se encontraba mejor.-Ah, espera…claro que estas mejor ¿Ni para que pregunto?-Se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza sí mismo y volvió a sonreír. Después notó lo que Cyborg le entregaba. Su desayuno era fruta picada y jugo de naranja. Se preguntaba de donde lo habría sacado, estando en una playa de plástico en medio del océano, pero de inmediato supo que se seguiría quedando con esa duda.

Al terminarse su desayuno, volvió a tomar la hoja y la dobló en cuatro partes antes de meterla en su pantalón.

Salió con Cyborg siguiéndole desde atrás a buscar a Murdoc y termino encontrándolo en el estudio. Mo hacia nada especial, solo se bebía una botella de ron.

-Sabía que vendrían.-Dijo mientras dejaba el licor sobre el escritorio e el que a la vez estaba apoyando los pies.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?-Al parecer 2D hasta ahora no notaba que Plastic Beach en su interior estaba hasta el tope con las pequeñas cámaras de vigilancia.

-…Solo lo adiviné.

-Oh…emm…bien. Verás Mudz, tengo esto…-2D le mostró la hoja de papel y se acercó con él a discutirlo. Murdoc se enderezó en su asiento y comenzaron a leer lo que decía.-Es la idea que tengo para la letra de una canción. No es mucho, apenas la empecé a escribir cuando estaba amaneciendo, pero…

-Bien Robocop, retírate.-Le había hecho una seña a Cyborg para que se fuera antes de volver con 2D a aquel asunto.

**RoboCop-Pelicula estadounidense de 1987**

Ella obedeció y salió al patio de Plastic Beach para observarlo todo desde ahí. La playa estaba tranquila a esas horas y normalmente nunca ocurría nada nuevo.

Paso un buen tiempo antes de que 2D saliera al patio también. Cyborg lo miró acercarse pero después volvió su vista hacia el frente. 2D la saludo y después se sentó a su lado.-Murdoc me dijo que debemos mejorarla. De todas formas apenas es un comienzo.-Refiriéndose a la letra que había escrito.- ¿Pero y él que piensa hacer, eh? Solo está ahí adentro bebiéndose todas las botellas de ron que tiene y no aporta ideas, no escribe ni compone nada, quiere que todo lo haga yo…-Volteó a mirar a Cyborg, quien seguía con la mirada bien puesta hacia el océano.-Perdón…-Lo sabía y no era como si Cyborg le fuera a dar su opinión.-tal vez no puedas decirme nada, pero aun así…creo que eres buena escuchando y…eso me sirve para desahogarme. ¡Valla! Creo que hasta podría quejarme todo lo que quisiera de Murdoc y tú no irás ni le contaras nada, o si no me mataría…-Cyborg lo miró y asintió una sola vez pasivamente con la cabeza, para volver a su trabajo de vigilar la playa.-Sí…-De nuevo ese silencio incómodo. A 2D no le gustaba el silencio así que debía romperlo.-Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Solo…te quedas mirando el mar todo el día?

-…

-Cielos…que aburrido.-Apoyó su rostro sobre sus rodillas mientras a estas las abrazaba. -¿No te cansas de hacerlo siempre?

De cualquier forma, 2D también terminó entreteniéndose con la vista, era muy hermoso. Esto le inspiró para escribir otro poco para aquella canción.

* * *

**Espero reviews, si gustan dejarme alguno, por alguna duda que tengan, no sé, preguten con confianza ^w^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Woooo! Este es un tiempo record, nunca habia actualizado tan rapido un capitulo tras otro, siempre tardo siglos T.T me siento feliz porque la señora inspiracion no me bandonó esta vez n.n **

**Aqui esta el capitulo 4, ojala les guste, y como siempre, yo y mis aclaraciones lol**

**1.-Solo por si no sabian, "Capitan Morgan" es el nombre de un ron blanco. En la etiqueta de la botella aparece la imagen de un capitan, vaya, pues de el Capitan Morgan, ¿de quien si no? xD Y si, bueno, hago que una imagen de un pirata le hable a Murdoc, pero se debe mas que nada a que éste ultimo se esta volviendo un poco loco, eso esta confirmadisimo si te pones a escuchar sus emisiones de radio "Pirate radio" xP se le van las cabras al monte, lol (Adoro las emisiones de radio de Murdoc, me entretienen y me hacen reir tanto, ademas te pone cancioncitas muy cool B/ ) Y claro, despues de tanto tiempo él solo, en una playa de basura en medio de la nada, seee, que te vulevas loco es muy lógico y probable :T **

**2.-Stink Fish era el nombre que Murdoc le queria poner a practicamente todas sus canciones, nada mas porque tiene flojera de pensar en uno mejor (? xD o tambien les queria poner "Pink Sint Fish", "The house of the Stink Fish" y demas weas que tuvieran que ver con "Stink Fish" lol, menos mal que ninguna cancion se llama asi realmente ewe **

**3.-Al no tener referencias de "Noodle", Cyborg asume que con ello los chicos se estan refiriendo a ella misma, y eso le causa confusion, lo que mas tarde desencadenara en un horrible malentendido D:**

**4.-No conozco, y en realidad creo que nadie conoce realmnete el orden exacto en que se fueron creando las canciones para este album ( O si? D: ) el punto es que yo las voy sacando como se me pega la gana, al fin y al cabo, eso no afecta mucho la historia xD **

* * *

Ya llevaba una buena cantidad de botellas que se bebía, una tras otra sin parar, lo cual por poco le hace caer de su asiento a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa de su embriaguez.

Hizo una pequeña pausa de las bebidas para prender un cigarro. En ese momento escucho una voz que llamaba por su atención. Al principio no supo identificar de donde venía, estaba él solo en el estudio ¿Quién podría estarle hablando?

-Oye tú…si, tú vejete, estoy aquí, en la botella.

-¿C-capitán Sparrow…?-Murdoc al verlo, abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, y vaya que esta vez sí pudo haberse caído del asiento. El Capitán de la etiqueta de aquella botella de ron casi vacía, estaba hablando con él.

-¡No, soy el Capitán Morgan! ¡Por Poseidón, solo mírate! Solo me causas vergüenza y asco, camarada.

-¿Q-que…?-Estaba tan ebrio que le dolía la cabeza y la vista la tenía muy borrosa.

-Un hombre como tú no debería desperdiciar su tiempo bebiendo ron. Si tanto quieres echar a andar tu proyecto, entonces deberías esforzarte, le estas dejando todo el trabajo a ese pobre chico. ¡Anda y crea tus propias canciones, deberías gastar todo tu potencial en ello!

Con pesar Murdoc se pone de pie, un poco animado por lo que acababa de oír.-Seeee tienes razón, el álbum no se va terminar solo.

-Exacto.

-Además, si le dejo todo el trabajo al cara de simio podría echarlo a perder en algún momento.

-¿Eres el jefe, no? ¡Ve allá y haz lo que mejor sabes, compañero!

-¡Lo hare! ¡Gracias Capitán Barba Negra!-Murdoc toma más hojas y algo con que escribir y salió de ahí.

-¡Soy el capitán Morgan!-Gritó con enojo.

Murdoc pensó que sería buena idea si tomaba su submarino y recorría los alrededores con él para inspirarse y estar más tranquilo y a gusto.- ¡Cyborg, me iré por un momento, vigila muy bien a 2D!-Le gritó al verlos a ambos en el patio. Como siempre, sabía que Cyborg haría bien su trabajo, asi que el que 2D se escapara no le preocupaba.

2D al ver que Murdoc se metía dentro del submarino, el cual nunca había notado antes, preguntó a la robot.-¿Siempre estuvo ese submarino ahí…? ¡Oh rayos! Debí sospecharlo.-Dijo con decepción.

Seguían en su silencio absoluto mirando el océano, el cielo, el helicóptero el que se aproximaba hacia la playa…

Esperen… ¡Un helicóptero! Que novedad. 2D pudo haberle hecho señas para que los que lo tripulaban lo pudieran sacar de ahí, pero sabía que era arriesgado porque Cyborg no lo dejaba solo ni un instante.

La robot enseguida se puso de pie; esta vez debido a no tener su rifle consigo, optó por abrir la boca y liberar el arma que en ella escondía. 2D observó cómo desde su interior salían las balas una tras otra sin detenerse. Iban tan rápido que apenas le eran perceptibles ante sus ojos. Atacaban el helicóptero frenéticamente hasta dar en el punto clave que le hizo perder el control al piloto y tener un descenso violento.

-¡No!...

Al estrellarse contra el mar hizo un fuerte estruendo acompañado de un gran chapuzón justo antes de que explotara para luego comenzar a hundirse.

Que…decepción.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría allá afuera, en el submarino, Murdoc pasó en frente de varios arrecifes, corales, hasta tiburones y tortugas. Hasta que cierto animalito llamó su atención, era una medusa. ¿Cuántas veces se tiene la oportunidad de toparse con una? Eso le dio una idea y con mucho entusiasmo se puso a escribir lo que pensaba. No le fue difícil y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía la letra terminada. Solo le faltaba el titulo pero eso se le ocurriría después.

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de donde el submarino se había detenido por un momento, Murdoc apreció como un helicóptero lleno de agujeros de bala repentinamente chocaba contra el agua y empezaba a hundirse en la misma hasta llegar al fondo. Lo que no pudo ver fue que saliera ninguna persona de ahí.

Volvió a Plastic Beach, muy confundido por esto que acaba de pasar, pero a la vez se mostraba orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que había logrado en tan solo unos minutos bajo el mar y ansiaba encontrar a 2D para mostrarle lo que escribió. Él y Cyborg seguían en donde los había visto hace rato, en el patio.

Cyborg abandonó el lugar en cuanto vio llegar a Murdoc, pero tampoco se alejó demasiado; sabía que él solo querría hablar con 2D y mejor ella no estorbaba.

-¡Murdoc, lo hubieras visto! ¡De repente venia un helicóptero hacia acá y Cyborg de la nada comenzó a dispararle y lo derribo y explotó! ¡Y las balas salían de su boca Murdoc…de su boca!

-Lo vi. Hizo un buen trabajo, no dejó a ningún sobreviviente al parecer.

-Pero esas personas…

-Awww ¿Qué? ¿Creías que te venían a salvar? Aww pobre bebé.-Fingió lastima.- ¡Pues te equivocas! No eran personas comunes, eran piratas, los mismos que me vienen buscando y persiguiendo desde hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas? Fueron solo unos cuantos de los muchos a quienes estafé. Si hubieran llegado hasta aquí, créeme que lo primero que hubieran hecho sería matarte a ti, y luego si me toman desprevenido, me matan también. Así que, que no te extrañe si vuelves a ver otro helicóptero como esos, es más común verlos de lo que piensas. Esos piratas deben tener un buen armamento y todo, pero nosotros tenemos a Cyborg; este no es el primero que ella derriba, por si te lo preguntabas.

2D tragó saliva.-Eh bien, bien, ya entendí.

-Excelente, ahora mira esto.-Le entregó la canción que acababa de escribir.

Cuando 2D leyó la letra no tuvo mucho que decir, en realidad.-Ehhmmm… ¿Se supone que esto es una canción?

-¿Ingenioso, no?

-Ehhh bueno, es algo…extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraña?

-Es que…uhhmm…estás hablando de las medusas como comida.

-Mmmmm bueno, sí, quizás deba atribuirlo a que tenía hambre. Pero ¡Vamos! Las medusas si se pueden comer, digo, en Japón a veces lo hacen.-Al oír esto, 2D cambió su semblante a uno más triste.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me acordé de Noodle…yo…la extraño.

-¡Vamos! ¿Y crees que yo no?

-¿En verdad crees que estará bien?

-En donde quiera que ande esa niña, se la estará pasando de lo lindo, ella y sus…largas, largas vacaciones.

2D suspiró.-Eso espero.

Cyborg estaba programada para tener grabadas todas y cada una de las conversaciones y palabras que detectaba, y siempre en caso de desconocer alguna de ellas, podía volver a repetirla y buscar resultados sobre su definición.

**Me acorde de Noodle...la extraño. **

**Buscar: Extraño.**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Extraño, Sinonimo de "desconocido"; del verbo "Extrañar". Echar de menos a una persona o a una cosa. **

**Fin de la búsqueda.**

**Buscar: Noodle. **

**Buscando…**

**Buscando…**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Noodle. Cyborg Noodle. **

**Fin de la búsqueda. **

Cyborg al parecer solo podía reconocer "Noodle" como un segundo nombre con el cual los demás podían también referirse a ella. Pero eso no tiene concordancia con lo que 2D dijo, ni con el resto de la conversación entre los dos hombres. No se puede echar de menos a una persona o cosa siendo que esa persona o cosa esta ahí mismo. Y ella ni siquiera se estaba tomando ningunas vacaciones. Pero…si estar a tan solo tres metros de distancia de alguien ya era suficiente para extrañarle, entonces solo tenía que…

-Como sea.-Se escuchó la voz de Murdoc.-En cuanto al título de esta canción, no sé, estaba pensando en llamarla Stink Fish, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que esta horrible. No es un buen título para una canción, y no tiene que ver con la letra.

-¿Ah, sí? Propón algo mejor, genio.

-Ahh bien, que tal ¿"Superfast Jellyfish"? Así concordaría con el coro que le pusiste.

-Errrmm…quizás. Quizá, puede ser. No sigue siendo tan bueno como "Stink Fish" pero lo pondré como "probable".

-Está bien.-Susurrando para sí mismo 2D se dijo que de todas formas la canción en si no era tan buena tampoco. Quería regresar adentro y cuando lo hizo se encontró con Cyborg obstruyéndole el paso.-Cyborg…-No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir puesto que la robot le sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

**Buscar: ¿Qué hacer cuando se echa de menos a una persona? **

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Llamarle por teléfono, decirle que todo está bien, acortar la distancia que los separa, darle un abrazo. **

**Buscar: Abrazo.**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Abrazo. Acción de abrazar. Rodear al alguien o a algo con los** **brazos.**

**Fin de la búsqueda.**

Lo más apropiado era hacer las dos últimas cosas. Acortar la distancia y dar un abrazo.

2D solo pudo echarle una mirada confusa a Murdoc, y ese también se encogió de hombros al no saber porque Cyborg le abrazaba de repente, eso no era nada común, mucho en un robot.

-Awww que linda Cyborg, gracias.-Fue lo que 2D dijo.-También te quiero.-Le acarició el cabello.

**Buscar: Quiero. **

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Quiero. Del verbo querer. Desear, tener la intención de poseer o lograr algo; tener amor o cariño a alguien o a algo. **

**Fin de la búsqueda. **

**Buscar: Amor.**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Amor. Sentimiento que atrae una persona hacia otra. **

**Fin de la búsqueda. **

**Buscar: Cariño.**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Cariño. Sentimiento o inclinación de amor o afecto.**

**Fin de la búsqueda.**

**Buscar: Sentimiento**

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Sentimiento. Estado afectivo del ánimo.; parte afectiva del ser humano; afecto, amor. **

**Fin de la búsqueda.**

En conclusión…2D amaba a Cyborg y se sentía atraído hacia ella. Eso fue lo que su sistema pudo rescatar y guardarse esa idea después de haber adquirido todas esas definiciones.

-Aww bien, bien, suficiente.-Intervino Murdoc alejando a Cyborg de 2D.-Supongo que te divertiste disparándole al helicóptero, ¿O no, Cyborg? Pero ya es hora de que repongas energías y todo eso. Lo mismo para ti Faceache, porque mañana mismo empezamos a grabar y también con las melodías para las canciones Si puedes, no estaría nada mal si se te ocurre alguna otra idea hoy mismo.

-Lo…lo intentaré.

-Bien. ¿Y tú qué esperas _Terminato_r? Retírate.

-Oye, no le digas así.-Habló 2D.

-… ¿Cómo dices?

-Dije que no deberías decirle así.-Repitió con disgusto.-Podrá ser una robot, pero sigue siendo Noodle…es decir…solo mírala…y no deberías ponerle esos apodos por eso.

-Yo la creé, puedo llamarle como quiera.

-Pero no se lo merece. Te defendió del ataque de esos piratas, y ahora a mi hasta me abraza.

-Agh…mira, si va ponerte así, no estoy para tolerar reclamos. ¡Por Satán! Hasta te pareces a Russel cuando hablas así…-Murdoc fue quien decidió marcharse esta vez.

-…Apuesto a que quisieras que él estuviera aquí… ¡Sin él y sin la verdadera Noodle no somos Gorillaz! Solo somos dos sujetos atrapados en una isla de basura.

-¡Ya cállate!-2D se espantó al creer que Murdoc se regresaría a golpearlo, pero no pasó asi, el otro siguió su camino, pero pudo notar que con lo que le dijo lo dejó muy cabreado.

-Uff…-Suspiró con alivio.-Ya no te preocupes Cyborg.-Le dijo.-Ojala con eso entienda que te debe algo de respeto.-Con eso ultimó, cada quien tomo su camino hasta sus habitaciones. 2D ya estando en la suya, puso a trabajar un poco su mente para completar la canción que tenía a medias, y ver si de paso se le ocurría algo para hacer otra como Murdoc le dijo. No estaría mal hacer una canción que hablara de Plastic Beach, pero le sería horriblemente difícil concentrarse ahora que a la ballena se le había ocurrido aparecerse por ahí de nuevo. Paso justo enfrente de la ventana y 2D sintió su mirada posarse sobre él.- ¡Carajo, ya lárgate!-Le gritó. Inmediatamente tomó la sabana de su cama y se cubrió por completo con ella.- ¡Deja de mirarme!-Exclamó.-…Odio tanto a las ballenas…


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Adivinen quien volvió con este fic que no actualizaba desde hace un año? :'v **

**De verdad no tengo perdon de Dios por haber tardado milenios para esto No tengo excusas, solo lo fui aplazando mas y mas hasta que se quedó olvidado, supongo :T Seré sincera, despues de todo este tiempo que pasó se me perdieron las ideas de como tenia planeada esta histotia en un principio. Este capitulo es corto pero es un nuevo comienzo para mi y de todas formas creo que sí voy a volver a tomar el curso que tenia :) solo debo volver a revisar unos videos de la banda para tomarlos en cuenta y acordarme de todo y ya. **

**Nunca dejaria un fic botado y sin terminar, aunque despues de todo este tiempo si lo pensé y me dije que no valia la pena, hasta pensé en borrarlo pero despues repentinamente empece a notar que me llegaban notificaciones a mi email diciendo que x ususario habia agregado esta historia favoritos, o la estaba siguiendo o me habia comentado y yo asi de "aww que lindos :') pero ¡¿POR QUÉ?¡?" xD en serio ¿por que? No lo merezco chicos pero muchas gracias :') en serio me sorprendio, a estas alturas ya no deberia tener usuarios que siguieran este fic y aun asi creo que hoy me llego una notificacion mas de uno de ustedes. No recuerdo el usuario pero aun asi muchas gracias, por ustedes estoy continuando, y tambien por mi misma, porque de verdad detesto las historias incompletas. Me lo han hecho y no es bonito :'( para nadie. Supongo que deben pensar que esta historia es muy buena y por eso la siguen, eso me anima muchisimo uwu **

**Ademas de todo, tambien quise actualizarla porque ¡Este año es el año de los Gorillaz y su fase 4! merecen un homenaje jajaja. O bueno, al menos, este_ iba_ a ser el año de Gorillaz pero recientemente se anunció que mejor seria para el proximo :`v todo por culpa de Damon que perdio la laptop en el Uber :v bueno, eso fue un rumor, nunca se confirmó, pero ¿que tal si sí? ;o; yo pensaba que no porque luego Jamie seguia subiendo nuevas imagenes a su instagram (de hecho hoy subio otras dos o tres iamgenes, en una de ellas salen Murdoc y Noodle y en otra apenas se ve una mano de Russel xD) pero la verdadera razon es que quieren hacer de esta nueva fase algo grande, algo mucho mas grande que en fases anteriores y debe ser perfecto, por eso se toman el tiempo para hacerlo bien c: y a nosotros solo nos queda esperar. **

**Oh si! ademas hoy mismo me llegó notificacion a mi fb de un chico, no diré su nombre por cuestiones de seguridad xD no lo conozco pero él me mando solicitud y lo acepté y vi que su foto de perfil era una de él a lado de Damon imaginense que bello :') yo quisiera una así con él o con algun otro de mis ídolos senpais que me noticeén xD y le comenté la foto diciendole que era un suertudo y que Damon salia muy bello xD y luego el chico me agregó a un grupo llamado "Gorillaz Argentina" Apenas lo vi y sip, me agradó ese grupo xD asi que esa tambien fue como una señal que me indicaba que debia continuar esta historia y hacerla volver :') **

**Ya por ultimo para dejarles leer el capitulo a gusto les pregunto ¿Como creen que seran las personalidades de los integrantes en esta nueva fase? ¿Habran cambiado algo o siguen igual? De Murdoc puedo decir que ya sonrie mas noblemente en las imagenes, antes sonreía mas siniestro y malvado y toda la cosa xD asi que tal vez eso indique que su personalidad cambió un poco y que ahora tenga una relacion mas amistosa con 2D. De este ultimo puedo decir que sigue siendo bello y por lo mismo que comento de Murdoc, 2D tambien parece mas ser independiente y con mayor libertad (libertino pues :v) De Noodle, oh, esa chica se volvio muy sensualona y coqueta, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, sobre todo cuando apenas veaimos su primera imagen apareciendo en la fase 4, en ese entonces todos decian "Oh, esa Noodle no envejece nada y sigue plana :v" ¿y cual planura ahora papá? 7u7 (? Y de Russel, él es y sigue siendo tan genial y cool como siempre -u- es el que menos cambios tiene y la vejez no se le nota, ese es solo un don que los negros poseen, poder nigga! BI xD**

* * *

Así que 2D intentó concentrarse en sacar una canción que hablara de la playa, pero con la ballena vigilándolo constantemente tras su ventana le fue difícil, y luego cuando se rindió y mejor quiso ir a dormir tampoco pudo hacerlo muy bien que digamos.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que se presentó en el estudio de grabación por órdenes de Murdoc para que ahí fluyeran más sus ideas para nuevas canciones y nuevos ritmos. Necesitaban "explotarse" a sí mismos un poco más antes de siquiera pensar a que colaboradores invitar, pero al líder de la banda constantemente se le oía decir que su canción de las medusas, a la cual seguía insistiendo en llamar "Stink Fish", quedaría excelente si De La Soul participaba en ella, viendo la muy buena aceptación que "Feel Good Inc." tuvo con ellos en el álbum anterior.

2D esa mañana seguía practicando nuevos sonidos. En el estudio entre tanto instrumento termino topándose con un teclado Casio.

Si había algún instrumento que estuviera entre sus favoritos, ese era el teclado, y más si era Casio, era la mejor marca que había.

Y de repente pensó: "¿Casio?... ¿Plastic Beach?..." Esas palabras le rondaron por la mente un rato hasta que se le pudo ocurrir una frase coherente usándolas. "Hay un Casio en Plastic Beach."

Una frase demasiado sencilla, pero cuando te ves atrapado a la fuerza en una isla de basura e intentando componer un nuevo álbum, cualquier idea que se te ocurra ya es muy buena. Eso, o que su falta de sueño de anoche le hacía pensar solo puras banalidades.

Ese podría ser el coro, realmente no estaba de mucho humor para ser tan creativo, ya solo tenía que pensar en unas cuantas estrofas extra y listo, tendría una canción escrita y la titularía…oh claro "Plastic Beach".

Murdoc también intentaba sacar lo que fuera. Debido a que esa mañana era una muy calurosa quiso sentarse y refrescarse con un six de cervezas White Light.

-¿White Light ?... ¿White Light?...¿White...Flag?-Pensó en lo que miraba una lata ya vacía que sostenía con la mano.- White Flag...buen tiulo para una canción. Murdoc, ¡Eres un puto genio!- Se dijo. Tomo de inmediato a _El Diablo_, su querido bajo, y empezó a tocar algunos acordes al azar, intentando hallar una buena nota que le agradara.

-Hey Murdoc, tengo algo.- 2D se le acercó con lo que era el borrador de su canción.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Sí, sí. Está bien.- Respondió el otro sin ponerle mucha atención, aun concentrándose en su bajo.

-Pero ni la has visto.- Dijo 2D un poco decepcionado.

-Ponla por ahí, luego le echo un vistazo.

-¿Puedo salir afuera?- Preguntó después, con resignación.

-Pues ni modo que salieras adentro, tonto.- Murdoc se burló por su broma tan "audaz" en lo que tomaba la última lata del six y la abría para darle un sorbo hasta el fondo.

-Ja-ja, que gracioso.- Respondió 2D con sarcasmo y algo molesto.

Al parecer al buen Murdoc ya le empezaban a hacer efecto sus cervezas y por eso tampoco parecía concentrarse demasiado. Antes de irse lo escucho murmurar algo como "Debo pensar en unos acordes de guitarra para Cyborg también" y luego lo escucho reírse por lo bajo.

Al parecer un pequeño defecto de Cyborg era que ella no podía componer sus propios acordes. Claro, siendo una robot no poseía la creatividad para hacerlo así que Murdoc lo hacía en su lugar.

2D dejó el estudio para dirigirse hacia la playa. En lo que descendía por el elevador se acordó de sus amigos. ¿Acaso sería posible realizar este nuevo proyecto sin ellos? Sin la verdadera Noodle, ¿Y cómo se las arreglarían sin Russel?

Una vez que estuvo en la playa se encontró con Cyborg.- Hola Cyborg, ¿Qué hay? ¿Algo nuevo que reportar?

Ella volteó a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé.- Dijo él.- Esta mañana no me siento con mucha inspiración.- Continúo.- Y luego, cuando con mucho esfuerzo le muestro a Murdoc lo que logré hacer, él me ignora. Está ebrio.- Continuaba con su parloteo. Quién sabe si Cyborg lo escuchaba o no, ella siempre mantenía su vista hacia el mar pero 2D le seguía hablando.-… ¡Oh! y al parecer Murdoc te quiere dar unos nuevos acordes para las canciones. Ya quiero oírte tocar ¿Sabes?...-De pronto Cyborg colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del otro para callarlo.

…Bueno, al menos con eso ya era una señal de que si lo había estado escuchando.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó muy confundido.

Con todo el cabello cubriéndole los ojos a Cyborg, 2D no pudo ver como ella esforzaba su vista para mirar mejor algo que se había movido bajo el agua.

"¿Será la ballena?"- Pensó él.- ¿Qué ves, Cyborg?- Preguntó susurrando con algo de miedo.

Cyborg se acercó unas pasas más a la orilla y ya estando ahí se puso en cuclillas para observar mejor el agua. 2D también alcanzó a distinguir una silueta ahí. Muy chica como para ser de la ballena, ¿Entonces que era?

Aquella cosa se aproximaba velozmente hacia la superficie y entonces él le grito a la robot.- ¡Cuidado!- Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera haber reaccionado a hacer algo, la criatura emergió con un gran salto, estando demasiado cerca de ellos. Con sus mandíbulas totalmente abiertas alcanzó a tomar a Cyborg de la pierna para arrastrarla consigo de vuelta. Todo ocurrió en un santiamén.- ¡Cyborg!- Gritó largamente 2D en completo terror.

Todavía se veían las burbujas hechas por aquel alboroto en el agua. Quizá Cyborg aun pudiera estar bien.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Ahora qué hago?- Se preguntaba sin dejar de ir de un lado a otro. Se aterró aún más al pensar que de verdad pudiera ser su querida princesita japonesa la que estuviera en esa situación y con mayor razón debía hacer algo y rápido.- ¡Voy por Murdoc!- Pensó. Pero en lo que tardaría en ir por él podría ser muy tarde.

2D se puso en cuclillas como lo hizo Cyborg y metió toda su cabeza en el agua para intentar localizarla a ella y al tiburón que se la llevó.

Más en lo profundo distinguió un tono rojizo en el agua junto con otra silueta nadando y queriendo acercarse a la superficie nuevamente. Eso le hizo asustarse y volvió a sacar la cabeza. La sal del agua le hizo arden un poco los ojos y se los talló. Cuando volvió a mirar, Cyborg ya había salido pero estaba un poco alejada de la playa. Tenía problemas para mantenerse a flote. Manoseaba y daba brazadas bruscas para evitar hundirse.

-¡Cyborg, espera! ¡Ya voy!-2D se lanzó al agua en ese instante y nadó hasta llegar a ella justo antes de que pudiera hundirse otra vez. La tomó por el vientre con un brazo y con el otro intentaba volver a Plastic Beach.

Cyborg ahora ya no hacia ningún movimiento y esto a 2D le aterró más. Regresaron lo más rápido posible y de nuevo en la playa la recostó suavemente en un lugar seguro y alejado del agua.- Cyborg háblame, háblame ¡Por favor!- Pedía.- Por favor, Murdoc me va a matar si no despiertas. Pensará que es mi culpa.

¿RPC sería conveniente? ¿Se podía hacer eso con un robot? Lo dudaba. Al no obtener respuesta decidió llevarla con el satanista. Tal vez él supiera que hacer, aunque eso significaba una muerte segura para él.

Se llevó a Cyborg en brazos volviendo hasta el estudio. Murdoc al verlos llegar en su estado hasta olvido su propia borrachera y se puso como loco a gritar.

-¡Faceache! ¡¿Qué carajos pasó?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Bramaba en lo que se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Fue un tiburón! ¡Salió, la tomó y la arrastró con él! ¡Ella misma fue la que se liberó y ahora esta así!

-¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste?!- Gritó furioso.- ¡¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme, idiota?!

-¡Eso iba a hacer! Desde que vi lo que pasó quise hacerlo, pero pensé que en lo que iba a tardar pudo haberse puesto peor para ella.

Murdoc la examinó ahí mismo con 2D aun cargándola. Le abrió uno de sus ojos y revisó cada una de sus extremidades en busca de daños pero todo lo que encontró fueron pequeños rasguños y abolladuras no muy graves que los dientes del tiburón le ocasionaron.- En realidad no esta tan mal.- Dijo al fin.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó el otro con miedo.

-Bueno, aparte de repintar las partes abolladas…-Dijo. Pensó unos segundos y de pronto le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a Cyborg que le hizo girar la cabeza 360 grados varias veces. 2D se impactó por esto pero por increíble que parezca eso funcionó y le hizo reaccionar, volviendo en si con brusquedad y algo alterada. Viendo un resultado que ni hasta el mismo Murdoc se esperó que funcionara en realidad, con los ojos bien abiertos, los brazos alzados y lleno de orgullo exclamó.- ¡Aleluya! ¡Agradézcanselo todo al Dr. Murdoc Niccals! No por nada estudié medicina estando en prisión.

Cyborg se aferró al cuello de 2D sin procesar aun del todo bien la situación, pero él intentó calmarla.- ¡Hey, hey, Cyborg! ¡Ya estás bien!- La animó.- Tranquila, cálmate.

-Bueno, ya. Después de esto necesitará reponer batería también.-Dijo Murdoc.-Vamos…- 2D lo siguió otra vez hasta el cuarto de ingeniería. Ahí le volvieron a conectar los cables. Ahí a 2D le pareció sentir que Cyborg no quería soltarse de él.

-Uh…vamos Cyborg, es por tu bien.- Dijo él. Después la dejaron ahí más a la fuerza que por gusto.

Antes de que los dos hombres la dejaran sola, Murdoc le rebuscó entre el cabello algo y 2D se dio cuenta de que le extrajo de la cabeza un pequeño chip.-Ahora vamos a ver la paliza que le dio Cyborg a ese tiburón.- Sonrió para sí.

Mientras iban de vuelta al estudio 2D estaba pensativo, y un poco intrigado por una cuestión que se le acababa de ocurrir después de observar el comportamiento de Cyborg.

Cuando estuvieron en el estudio Murdoc puso a reproducir en una laptop aquel chip.

-¿Entonces ese chip contiene los "recuerdos" de Cyborg?- Preguntó 2D al ver que en la pantalla había una serie de videos ordenados por fecha.

-Que comes que adivinas.- Respondió el otro. Dio click al video de ese día y lo adelantó hasta ver el incidente del tiburón.

Era verlo todo desde la perspectiva de Cyborg. En ese momento el video enfocaba el agua del mar y de repente ahí se veía al tiburón acercarse desde abajo.

Este salía y con su enorme hocico abierto le tomaba la pierna a Cyborg y la arrastró con él. Ya bajo el agua el video se tornaba borroso y lleno exageradamente de movimiento alocado pero aún se veía como desde arriba la luz del sol que traspasaba el agua se hacía cada vez menor a medida que descendían.

Cyborg volteó a mirar al tiburón y le propinó una fuerte patada en un ojo con su pierna libre. El tiburón la soltó después de que con ese golpe empezó a sangrar. No conforme con eso, Cyborg quiso dispararle una bala desde su boca pero falló. El animal ya estaba algo lejos de su alcance para ese entonces. El video seguía y la luz del sol cada vez se hacía más clara y visible. Esa parte fue donde Cyborg empezó a nadar de vuelta hacia arriba.

Ya estando fuera, la Plastic Beach era enfocada a lo lejos y se notaban los brazos de Cyborg dando varias zancadas torpes. Antes de que el video se cortara se alcanzaba a ver a 2D lanzándose al agua e irse acercando hacia ella.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que él dijo cuándo el video terminó, sin poderlo creer aun.

-Nhe. No fue lo que esperaba.- Dijo Murdoc con desgano.- Quería ver más acción.

-¿Mas acción? ¿Estás loco, de que hablas? ¡Eso fue increíble!- Respondió 2D.

-Sí, como digas.- Después de sacar el chip, guardarlo y apagar la laptop, los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y el bajista se estiró para desperezarse.

-Oye Murdoc…

-¿Sí?

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Tú, pensando? Vaya, vaya.- Dijo de forma burlona rascándose la barbilla pero 2D no hizo caso.

-¿Los robots tienen sentimientos?

Murdoc guardo silencio mirándole de forma incrédula.-…Y yo que pensé que al fin dirías algo inteligente… ¡Claro que no, no seas estúpido!

-Bueno pero es que Cyborg…-Intentó decir.

-Faceache…-Interrumpió.- Solo volvamos al trabajo, ¿Sí? Aun no terminamos. No tengo tiempo para tus pensamientos babosos, después me los cuentas.

2D decidió ya no insistirle más. Por el resto del día no salieron del estudio de grabación y los dos se rompieron la cabeza intentando pensar en ideas frescas para nuevas canciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Bien! Aqui esta el capitulo 6 que en su mayoria esta basado en la primera transmision del Pirate Radio de Murdoc. Pueden hallar el video en youtube buscandolo como "Pirate radio gorillaz" y le pican al que dice "Gorillaz- Pirate Radio #1 [Point Nemo FM] Subtitulado en español". Esta en el canal de respaldo de Lugiazul. (¡Alabado sea Lugiazul! \\(-0-)/ ) veran que en su mayoria de lo que habla Murdoc ahi yo tambien lo he transcrito aqui, pero lo reducí lo mas que pude y tampoco lo he copiado exacto, es que ahi Murdoc no habla de nada relevante y no transmite ninguna cancion de la banda. Ahi siempre nos esta diciendo que transmitirá una cancion nueva de Gorillaz pero nunca lo hace así que esa cancion podría ser cualquiera xD Mas adelante en este fic se toparán con la segunda emision de radio ¡Pirate radio 2! asi que...esperenla jaja.**

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando. En el transcurso de estos, nuevas canciones surgían y las pocas que ya estaban escritas fueron grabadas aunque apenas estuvieran en la fase de ser solo demos. Ya luego se agregarían las voces de los invitados que participarían en el álbum o de ser necesario se grabarían desde cero con ellos para que así salieran mejor y ser canciones definitivas.

Muchas veces era 2D quien sugería los nombres de las canciones. Eran nombres buenos. Pensaba en "Rhinestone Eyes" y "Pirate Jet". Esas fueron otras de las canciones que él compuso también y seguía sugiriendo el nombre de "Superfast Jellyfish" para la primera canción que Murdoc escribió. En una de esas a Murdoc le agarró la inspiración y en un santiamén compuso los acordes para otra melodía más en la que 2D pensó en llamar "Glitter Freeze" pero Murdoc se negaba a arriesgarse a aceptar esos títulos aun.- En eso podemos pensar después.- Decía.- ¿Qué opinas de llamarle a esta "Stink Fish"? ¿Uh? ¿Suena bien, no?

-¿Por qué insistes con ese nombre?- Preguntaba Stuart.

-Bien ¿Y por qué insistes tú en llamar "Plastic Beach" a una canción? Ese es el nombre que tendrá este álbum ¡Ya lo habíamos discutido!

-Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo si una canción lleva el mismo nombre.- Se defendía.

-Entonces tampoco tiene nada de malo si a esta la llamo "Stink Fish" o…mejor… ¿Qué opinas de "The House of the Stink Fish"? ¿Eh?

A las canciones que necesitaran del compás de una batería Murdoc se encargaba de tocar la que tenían en el estudio aparte e integrarla después en la canción. A decir verdad no le salía mal pero sin el toque especial de Russel, 2D pensaba que no podía ser lo mismo.

A veces durante las grabaciones 2D se sentía nervioso pues constantemente sentía la atenta mirada de Cyborg sobre él y aun así ella podía concentrarse en tocar la guitarra sin fallar. Eso hacía que a 2D se le olvidara la letra o que desafinara o que no entrara a tiempo y era motivo para volver a iniciar otra vez y también motivo para que Murdoc se enfadara y lo golpeara en la cabeza incluso a veces queriéndolo hacer con su propio bajo.- ¡Concéntrate pedazo de inútil!- Le gritaba. Por eso mejor se intentaba enfocar en hacerlo bien pues tampoco quería pasar todo el día encerrado en el estudio sin poder grabar a la primera una simple canción.

-No sé por qué me mira tanto.- Le confesó una vez al bajista.- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el incidente del tiburón?

-No seas idiota, eso paso hace ya varias semanas.- Decía Murdoc.

-Sí pero ¿Y si aún tiene agua dentro de su sistema? Tal vez por eso actúa raro.

-Te quejas de puras tonterías. Que eso no te afecte. Y si vuelves a equivocarte a la próxima ¡Te juro que te meto estas baquetas por el culo!-Espetó amenazantemente. Con eso 2D salió corriendo del estudio yéndose a refugiar en su cuarto. Otros cuantos días más pasaron para que Stuart decidiera ya no decirle sus inconformidades a Murdoc, de todas formas no tenía sentido. Él no le hacia caso.- Muy bien Faceache, toma esta pintura y ve abajo para que le des unos cuantos retoques a las piezas de Cyborg.- Entonces Murdoc le entregó un pequeño frasco con pintura de color piel junto con un pincel.

-¿Y por qué yo? Creí que eso lo harías tú.- 2D tomó lo que Murdoc le daba.

-¡Vamos, no empieces a quejarte!- Espetó el otro.- ¡Solo ve allá y hazlo!

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí!- Dijo 2D no muy contento, pero apresurándose a ir a hacer su nueva tarea.

Entonces Murdoc se quedó solo en el estudio con sus botellas de ron y se apuró a terminar la letra de la canción que había empezado desde el incidente de Cyborg. 2D también le había aconsejado que "White Flag" era un buen nombre pero el líder seguía dudando al respecto. La canción terminaba hablando igualmente acerca de Plastic Beach pero nunca mencionaba que se tratara de ese lugar sino que solo daba ciertas pistas para adivinarlo.

A Murdoc ciertamente le agradaba estar en esa playa aunque a veces no se encontrara mucho que hacer ahí. La sentía como un pequeño paraíso personal, después de todo él mismo fue quien se encargó de erguirla y de no ser porque tenía a Cyborg y a 2D ahora ahí ese también sería un lugar solitario, pero a Murdoc no le molestaba la soledad de vez en cuando.

Después de terminar se salió a vagabundear hasta llegar al faro de la playa. Ya era de noche y de repente se puso todo nublado y se soltó una tormenta llena de truenos. Murdoc podría jurar que hasta querían formarse tornados de agua cuando vio el mar a lo lejos desde la seguridad del faro. Resulta que en el interior de faro estaba equipado para parecer más un cuarto que bien servía como cabina de radio.

Cuando no había nada mejor que hacer o cuando Murdoc se aburría siempre iba a ese lugar y se ponía a experimentar con todas las cosas que ahí tenía. Desde hace tiempo que tenía pensado llevar a cabo una transmisión de radio en vivo para todos los fans de la banda y ponerlos al tanto de lo que estaba pasando ahora con ellos. Ese día vio una oportunidad para hacerlo así que se puso manos a la obra.

-Oh sí, tal vez sea este ¿O no?- Se puso a pulsar todos los botones para adivinar cuál era el que encendía el micrófono.-….O tal vez este otro… ¡Por Jesucristo!...Oh si, este debe ser. Sí, creo que ya está bien.- Decía. Desde el primer momento el micrófono ya se había encendido y ya estaba comenzando su transmisión al aire. Solo esperaba que la señal desde ese punto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que se captara su transmisión y que la lluvia no se la arruinara.

\- ¡¿Qué tal mundo?! ¡Volví!- Gritó hacia el micrófono, dando el primer saludo a cualquier radioescucha que lo estuviera sintonizando en este instante.- ¡Estoy al aire! ¡Soy yo, Murdoc Niccals! ¡Sí! Transmitiendo desde mi nuevo y pecaminoso palacio putrefacto. Seee…so yo ¿No es cierto? Murdoc Niccals, rey de Gorillaz.- De vez en cuando le daba pequeños o grandes sorbos a su ron.- ¡En vivo y en directo desde el medio de la nada! Desde mi lindo…faro. Entonces que, chiquillos, ¿Me extrañaron? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?...- Continuaba con su monologo.- Están escuchando ahora los pesados sonidos de mi estación de rrrradio.- Dijo remarcando la "R".

-¡Punto Nemo FM! 48 grados sur, 123 grados oeste, nena. Soy yo, Murdoc Niccals transmitiendo en representación para todos los radioescuchas de la bahía de punto Nemo, que son…básicamente solo yo. Oh bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué se hace en la radio? El clima. Bien, ya saben, el clima este algo nublado, ventoso, lluvioso. Con ventiscas, huracanes, bastante caótico y ya es media noche…

Después se puso a transmitir una canción que estaba entre sus preferidas.

-Bien, así está la cosa.- Dijo una vez que la canción se terminó.- Nadie ha escuchado absolutamente nada de nosotros desde el 2006, desde aquel show que dimos en el teatro Apollo…- De ahí comenzó a explicar la situación que habían vivido, desde como él mismo se encargó de quemar los Estudios Kong que era el antiguo hogar de la banda.-…los queme, tomé el helicóptero y me fui. Tengo una larga historia que contar. Tan grande como una ballena.- Antes de empezar con la historia puso una canción más.

-Ah bien, realmente no sé si debería estar transmitiendo desde la nada, no puedo explicarlo, es muy difícil.- Decía.- No se imaginan todo lo que he pasado aquí, la niebla, las olas, ¡El calor!...Bueno supongo que debería contarles todo lo que ha pasado, para desahogarme ¿No? Bueno, el dinero que ganamos en "Demon Days" me lo acabe gastándolo en pura mierda inútil. Oh y también le vendí unas cuantas bombas a unos piratas. Resulta que ninguna bomba funcionaba, y yo lo sabía. Así que los piratas me persiguieron en jets y helicópteros y tuve que venderles más armas para calmarlos y luego escapé. Nadie podría encontrarme aquí…- Claro acababa de dar las coordenadas exactas del Punto Nemo, nadie iba a encontrarlo ahí nunca, no, claro que no.

-Aquí solo soy yo y unas mil cajas de ron.- Tomó un trago.- ¡Oh si, por poco lo olvido! Tengo un pequeño regalo para ustedes…yo, el tío Murdoc, tengo unos cuantos temas nuevos de Gorillaz ¡Oh sí! ¿No pensaron que los iba a dejar así nada más, verdad? Mmmm hasta yo me cachondeo pensando en eso…mmmm…pero aún no. Aún tengo que encontrar el tema correcto…

Después transmitió una más de sus viejas canciones de su repertorio.

-Bien, no creo realmente que alguien me esté escuchando por ahí, pero en verdad no me importa, en serio ¡No me interesa! Pero en fin, esto es algo que todos han estado esperando. Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando pero no le he puesto nombre, está en proceso. En mi opinión será uno de los mejores temas de la banda y se llamará…"Stink Fish"….Nhe, ¿Saben qué? No estoy muy seguro de ese título, es un poco decepcionante. Mejor pondré esta canción de los "Fun Boy Three"…

Reprodujo la canción hasta que terminó.- ¿Saben? Probablemente diría yo que la canción se llamará "QUAAAARGGG" ¿Esta bueno, no? De cualquier forma la pasaré por aquí muy pronto, cuando esté lista. Aún no. Y como les decía, estoy haciendo este nuevo álbum por mi cuenta. Todo suena bien, es mejor que "Demon Days". Ese álbum estuvo ¡Horrible! Bueno, algunas canciones estaban bien, la cosa era que tenía demasiado de Noodle, y no mucho de mí. Busqué apoyo por parte de 2D, él no quería venir, tenía miedo. Pero…no tenía opción y lo mandé traer hasta aquí. Terminó metido dentro de una maleta y lo traje, así que la voz ya la tengo.

Siguió hablando un poco más hasta que reprodujo otra canción.

-Bien, me gustaría mandar unos saludos de "Feliz cumpleaños", bastante tardíos, a una niña muy especial que cumplió 19 años el Halloween pasado. Noodle. En verdad espero que este bien, no la he visto desde el video de "El mañana". ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa ridícula idea? Una isla flotante quemándose y derrumbándose y ella estaba ahí. Se suponía que saliera en un paracaídas. Creo que lo hizo pero nunca se sabe. Quizá Noodle ya no esté pero logré conseguir algunas piezas y creé algo nuevo pero ya no es lo mismo… ¡Aun! Pero…que gran video. Feliz cumpleaños Noods donde quiera que estés.

Después reprodujo una canción de Nancy Sinatra.

-He pensado en mostrarles esta nueva canción de Gorillaz. Casi la acabo si no fuera por el título. Aquí está escrito "Stink Fish versión 2". Suena como una porquería. Parece que es mi letra. No recuerdo haber pensado en ese nombre, digo ¿Por qué le pondría así? Pero bueno, mientras pienso en el titulo indicado los dejo con "Toots and the Maytals" con "Sweet and Dandy" de "The harder they come". Una vieja época. Mi disco favorito.

Y después de haber reproducido esa última canción.- ¿Saben? Creo que tomare algo más de ron.- Dio un sorbo.- Linda sensación. Bien, tengo que irme ahora. No sé a dónde iré o qué haré pero…solo me iré. Se nos ha acabado el tiempo por hoy. Me han escuchado a mí, Murdoc Niccals, rey de Gorillaz en Punto Nemo FM. 48 grados sur y 123 grados oeste. Sigue lloviendo, hay una niebla verde que rodea la playa, una mano de sangre impresa en la puerta, y…todo se escurre y…me estoy quedando sin ron. No puedo solo quedarme aquí y beber mi ron ¿O sí?...Volveré quizá la próxima semana, si es que sigo aquí. Así que estrenaré nuevas canciones de mi banda, lo prometo, y les pasaré "Stink Fish" muy pronto. Y recuerden niños y niñas… ¡Satán los ama!- Con esa última exclamación dio por finalizada su sesión.

No transmitió ninguna canción de las que ya tenían pero él sentía como si esa primera transmisión ya hubiera sido un éxito y se sentía satisfecho.

Apenas volvió adentro de la casa de Plastic Beach y se topó con 2D quien se acercó corriendo hacia él de manera apresurada y respirando agitadamente. Apenas pudo detener sus pasos a tiempo para no chocar contra el bajista- ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?- Preguntó con molestia apartando a 2D de su lado.- Parece que viste un fantasma.

-¡Murdoc, no creerás que me acaba de pasar!-Exclamó 2D con los brazos al aire.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el otro sin mucho interés y cruzado de brazos.

-Bajé hasta el cuarto de ingeniería a hacer lo que me dijiste.- Empezó a relatar.- Ahí estaba Cyborg recargando baterías…

* * *

-Hola Cyborg.- Saludó 2D una vez estando ahí.- Ahora Murdoc quiso que yo me hiciera cargo de arreglarte.-Encendió el interrumpir de las luces para ver pues estaba muy oscuro.- Ahora esta una tormenta muy fuerte. No sé si ya la habías notado estando aquí abajo.

Se hincó para quedar a la altura de Cyborg pues ella estaba sentada en el suelo.- Me sorprende que las luces no se hayan ido aun, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Vamos a ver cómo estás tú. A ver esa piernita…- Cyborg extendió su pierna más lastimada hacia 2D. Desde lo que le pasó, Murdoc se encargaba de pintar las partes más dañadas una y otra vez para componerla pero ahora 2D era quien le daba sus retoques con la pintura.

Examinada de cerca y se enfocaba en cada parte para asegurarse de que quedara todo bien cubierto y no solo en las piernas sino en otros lados. Ese animal había zarandeado muchas veces a Cyborg estando bajo el agua. No le extrañaba que sus colmillos le hubieran hecho daño en otras partes.

Se quedó un buen rato haciendo lo mismo y repasando por donde ya había pasado el pequeño pincel una y otra vez y sin decir nada. Pero de repente volvió a hablar. Ahora estaba pintando sobre uno de sus brazos.

-¿Sabes? He notado que me miras mucho en los ensayos y cuando grabamos. No sé por qué. Tampoco sé si exagero con eso. ¿Acaso te agrado? Si crees que exagero mucho no lo tomes a mal Cyborg, tú también me agradas. Pero…no sé, me siento raro.

**Agradar. Del verbo agradar. Sentir atracción o gusto por algo o alguien. **

**Buscar: ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien te agrada o le agradas a alguien? **

**Buscando…**

**Encontrado: Dar un beso/ Iniciar una relación amorosa/Demostrar cariño o afecto. **

**Buscar: Beso. **

**Encontrado: Acción de juntar los labios con otra persona. **

Sin que 2D lo esperara Cyborg le dio un beso. Dejó de pincelar en ese instante. No sabía cómo reaccionar o no sabía en realidad cuanto duró ese momento. ¿Fue largo? ¿Corto? Todo lo que pudo hacer fue alejar un poco su rostro para romper el contacto y sin dejar de tener los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba impresionado, más que eso, estaba impactado. Cyborg pareció querer volver a acercarse pero 2D se levantó de su posición. Y hasta se le había caído el frasco con pintura que cargaba pero no le importó demasiado que el contenido se derramara.

Sin poderlo creer aun pero él salió corriendo de la habitación tapándose los labios con ambas manos. Miró varias veces hacia atrás cuidando que Cyborg no lo siguiera e incluso el tiempo en el que el elevador tardó en responder para abrir las puertas se le hizo eterno pero sintió alivio ya estando adentro.

Buscó a Murdoc pero no lo encontró. Solo minutos después escuchó el elevador funcionando otra vez. Pensó que sería Cyborg pero era el bajista regresando de quien sabe dónde y fue ahí que se lanzó corriendo hacia el para contarle lo que había pasado.

* * *

-¿Me dices que un pedazo de metal te besó?- Preguntó Murdoc analizándolo todo después de haber escuchado su historia.

-¡Sí!...Ya no me queda duda Murdoc, por eso ella actuaba raro, por eso me miraba todo el tiempo… ¡Cyborg tiene sentimientos por mí! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Decía mientras se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás con nerviosísimo. Murdoc observó otros segundos su reacción y luego comenzó a reír.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó con desconcierto.

-Es lógico.- Decía el satanista entre carcajadas.- Solo un robot se fijaría en ti, porque una chica de verdad…por favor. Todos sabemos que yo soy el sensual aquí. Yo soy a quien todas las nenas desean.

-¡Hablo en serio Murdoc!-2D lo tomó por los hombros con mucho enojo e hizo que lo mirara. Murdoc dejo de reír al sentir la mirada furiosa de su compañero.- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!- Su semblante preocupado estaba regresando.

-¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo con un robot?- Se cuestionó el otro.

-No puedo aceptar esto. Ella…sé que es una robot pero…siempre que la veo me acuerdo de Noodle. ¡Es mi Noodle! No puedo…Noodle es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga, yo nunca me atrevería a…

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-Sentenció Murdoc con exasperación haciendo que el otro soltara su agarre.-Mira, tú lo has dicho ¡Es solo un robot! ¡No puede amar, no puede sentir nada! Quizá solo anda mal, como decías. Mañana le daré una revisada y si algo está mal lo arreglaré. Así que ya deja de lloriquear.

Ambos acordaron en ya retirarse a dormir, aunque 2D no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche pensando en ese incidente.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Aqui traigo la actualización! Anque me disculpo porque me tardé un poco y para colmo esta muy corto u.u ojala el próximo lo pueda compensar :s  
**

* * *

Lo había oído todo.

Desde que todos los integrantes de Gorillaz quisieron darse un descanso y separarse luego de los incidentes ocurridos en la grabación del video de "El mañana", siendo que Noodle fue la primera en querer un descanso indefinido de la banda, bueno ¿Por qué no el resto de los demás chicos hacia lo mismo? Se lo merecían, el haber grabado un éxito tan rotundo como lo fue el álbum de Demon Days merecía tener un buen descanso para todos.

Russel Hobbs estaba viviendo con sus padres durante ahora sus indefinidas vacaciones y ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes, que era bastante grande y acogedora. Hasta tenía su propio baño completo. Ahí se había instalado su cama y se había puesto un frigo bar, tele, una radio, un pequeño estante con libros, una mesa de billar, consola de videojuegos y hasta una pequeña estufa para calentar su comida, nada le hacía falta estando ahi.

Aquella noche Russel no tenía sueño. Ya había dado varias vueltas sobre su colchón intentando dormir pero no pudo. A veces se acordaba de su buen amigo Del y del incidente de cuando este perdió la vida. Lo extrañaba mucho, y era mayoritariamente eso lo que le hacía perder el sueño cuando lo recordaba como pasaba ahora. Incluso podía decir que Del siendo un fantasma que antes habitaba en su cabeza al principio pudo ser molesto pero en verdad hasta así lo extrañaba. Tanto, que a veces se preguntaba si fue una buena idea practicarse un exorcismo para liberarlo tanto a él mismo como a su viejo amigo y cada quien poder tener paz en su propio mundo.

Era un poco más de media noche y Russel pensó en levantarse a ver tele pero no quería hacer demasiado ruido. Además, probablemente no estarían pasando nada de su interés, por lo que optó en encender su pequeña radio. Ojala pudiera captar alguna buena estación donde transmitieran música clásica. Era un buen horario, pensó él, para escuchar de ese tipo de música.

Su radio terminó captando una nueva señal que él nunca antes había escuchado. Sería una estación nueva así que quiso darle una oportunidad y se puso atento.

"_¡Punto Nemo FM! 48 grados sur, 123 grados oeste, nena. Soy yo, Murdoc Niccals transmitiendo en representación para todos los radioescuchas de la bahía de punto Nemo, que son…básicamente solo yo. Oh bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué se hace en la radio? El clima. Bien, ya saben, el clima esta algo…" _

No podía creerlo.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte ¡Claro! Era el mismísimo Murdoc Niccals, hasta él mismo había dicho su nombre. ¿Acaso ahora el líder y bajista de la banda trabajaba en la radio? Pero se quedó analizando aquellas coordenadas que acababa de dar. ¿Y qué era eso del Punto Nemo? Que Russel supiera, el Punto Nemo era un punto ubicado en el océano pacifico al cual era inaccesible llegar ahí, el punto más alejado de cualquier tierra firme, incluso de la isla que estuviera más cercana. ¿O es que solo era el nombre de esa estación de radio? Quiso seguir escuchando antes de poder juzgar.

Se sorprendió al oír lo que el bajista había hecho con los Estudios Kong. ¡Simplemente era inaudito! Para ese momento Russel no daba crédito a lo que oía pero eso no acabo ahí.

"_Ah bien, realmente no sé si debería estar transmitiendo desde la nada, no puedo explicarlo, es muy difícil. No se imaginan todo lo que he pasado aquí, la niebla, las olas, ¡El calor!..."_

Luego escuchó de cómo había jugado chueco con algunos piratas vendiéndoles bombas inservibles y después mas armas. ¿Todo eso con que motivo? Russel ya estaba empezando a enojarse. Tratándose de Murdoc, cualquier cosa se podía esperar, o más bien, nunca sabias que esperar de él.

_¡Oh si, por poco lo olvido! Tengo un pequeño regalo para ustedes…yo, el tío Murdoc, tengo unos cuantos temas nuevos de Gorillaz ¡Oh sí! ¿No pensaron que los iba a dejar así nada más, verdad?... _

¿Había oído bien? Murdoc Niccals estaba trabajando en un nuevo disco de Gorillaz y él ni por enterado. ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? Eso aumentó su enojo un poco más. ¿Y quién se supone que tocaba la batería ahora? Seguramente estarían ocupando solo baterías sintéticas y cajas de ritmo.

Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos conforme a lo que iba escuchando. Murdoc jugó chueco con unos piratas a cambio de dinero obviamente y de seguro ese dinero lo ocupó para financiar este nuevo disco. Después había huido hacia algún punto inalcanzable para no ser encontrado. Pero no fue muy listo pues ahora Russel ya sabía dónde estaba.

Escuchó el resto de la transmisión. Sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar después que 2D también estaba con él pero a la fuerza. Y luego se entristeció cuando lo oyó recordar y desearle feliz cumpleaños a Noodle. ¿Qué era eso de que la había reemplazado? El colmó fue cuando todavía el mismo Murdoc preguntó "¿De quién fue la idea de grabar el video de "El mañana"?" poniendo ahí a la japonesa en grave peligro.

Ya no lo soportó más. Decir que estaba enojado era poco ¡Estaba furioso! Estaba hirviendo en rabia. Antes de tomar la radio con ambas manos y estrellarla contra la pared haciéndola inservible, escuchó como Murdoc volvía a repetir de nuevo los puntos de su ubicación.

48 grados sur, 123 grados oeste.

¿Acaso el bajista nunca aprendía? Con cada idea que él tenía siempre terminaba poniendo en riesgo la integridad de la banda, como el haberle quitado la novia a 2D durante los primeros días de Gorillaz o con lo que le hizo pasar a Noodle desde la última vez que supieron de ella. Todos esos y otros más fueron motivos para que Russel le metiera unas buenas palizas pero esta vez el satanista si se había ganado la golpiza de su vida.

Por la ira que sentía Russel ahora ya ni sabía si estaba pensando con calma pero sus impulsos lo llevaron a ponerse la primera ropa que halló. Apenas salió de la habitación le escribió una nota a sus padres diciéndoles que se marchaba y entonces emprendió el camino hacia el puerto marítimo más cercano. Sin llevarse ni siquiera algo de comida, solo eran él y su inmensa ira.

Russel Hobbs encontraría a Murdoc Niccals y lo haría pagar por todas esas estupideces que estaba haciendo. No importaba si el mismo tendría que nadar hasta el fin del mundo para llegar hasta él. No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara pero él lo encontraría.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó al puerto y se topó con un par de hombres que pescaban ahí pero no les hizo ningún caso. A los hombres les llamó la atención ver a otro sujeto demasiado corpulento dirigirse con pasos firmes a la orilla de muelle como queriendo romper con sus pisadas las tablas del mismo y después saltar al agua justo en frente de sus narices.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas amigo?- Cuestionó uno de ellos para cuando Russel ya estaba empezando a avanzar nadando.

-¡Está prohibido nadar aquí, y más con ropa puesta!- Gritó el segundo hombre. Russel no los escuchó o más bien los ignoraba a propósito, él solo se siguió concentrando en nadar.

-Si alguien pregunta, no hemos visto nada.- Dijo el primer sujeto a su compañero mientras veían como Russel se alejaba.

-Creo que ese hombre está loco.- Respondió el otro.

* * *

2D seguía sin poder dormir pensando en el beso que recibió de parte de Cyborg ¿O es que acaso se lo estaba tomando muy enserio? Es decir, como Murdoc dijo, solo se trataba de un robot, no tenía por qué estarle dando la importancia que 2D le daba ahora. Pero aun así seguía cuestionándose que fue lo que ocasionó que ella hiciera eso. O más bien qué hizo él para despertar el interés de ella pues lo único que siempre hizo fue ser amigable con ella, o al menos tratar.

¿Entonces los robots realmente podían sentir? ¿Podían amar? Si ese era el caso, o al menos si ese era el caso de Cyborg en específico, eso le ocasionó a 2D mucha tristeza, porque entonces él no podía asegurar que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. Él mismo lo dijo, se trataba de Noodle, aun siendo una copia robot de la Noodle original, él no sentía ese tipo de amor con la Noodle verdadera. No podía corresponderle y un amor no correspondido siempre era muy doloroso. ¿Dónde estaría su princesa japonesa en ese preciso instante? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? La extrañaba, no había momento en que no la recordara y pensara en su bienestar.

Aquella noche ya se le estaba yendo bastante lenta, no podía esperar para que amaneciera porque ahora sí que no iba a poder pegar el ojo en ningún momento. Su mente comenzó a vagar ya no en el detalle del beso, sino en su familia, en sus padres. Los extrañaba mucho también. ¿Qué estarían pensando ellos ahora? De seguro estaban muy preocupados y llenos de angustia por saber en dónde estaría su querido hijo. Lo estarían buscando, habrían llamado ya a la policía alegando su desaparición mientras él estaba en una playa a medio océano.

Finalmente quiso conciliar el sueño pero no fue por mucho. En un par de horas ya había amanecido y Murdoc fue a sacarlo del cuarto.

Los dos se metieron al elevador y el bajista oprimió los botones del cuarto de ingeniería y del estudió. La máquina primero hizo parada en el cuarto de más abajo y ahí él se bajó él y le dijo rápidamente a 2D.- Tú te vas para arriba y allá me esperas, en un rato estoy ahí con Cyborg.

-Si.- Respondió 2D secamente. Luego las puertas se cerraron y el elevador empezó a ir hacia arriba.

-Muy bien Cyborg, ponte de pie.- Ordenó Murdoc entrando con entusiasmo al cuarto de ingeniería y luego de haberle quitado todos los cables de encima a Cyborg.- Vamos a ver que anda mal contigo.

Le ordenó a la falsa Noodle recostarse sobre una mesa metálica para que ahí el pudiera examinarla.- ¿Conque ahora resulta que te gusta 2D, eh? Awww…encantador.- Comentó. Se tomó su tiempo. Luego de haberla puesto en modo inmóvil y de haberla revisado desde el interior y no hallar nada malo, la volvió a reactivar.- No encontré nada, parece que estas bien. Pero en serio ¿Qué le viste a ese tonto?- Se cruzó de brazos.

El bajista y su guardaespaldas volvieron arriba hasta el estudio para continuar con el trabajo de las canciones pero le sorprendió ver que su vocalista no estaba ahí.- ¿2D?- Cuestionó al aire un poco confundido. Quizá Stuart le estaba jugando una broma escondiéndose.- ¡Faceache!-Gritó esta vez con más enojo y nada.- ¡Esto no es gracioso!- Se giró hacia Cyborg.- Búscalo.- Ordenó.- Y tráemelo.- Cyborg de inmediato obedeció y se puso a rastrear en todo el lugar.

2D no estaba en ninguna parte, la única opción era que se hubiera salido hacia la playa y hacia allá fue Cyborg.

En efecto, 2D no se había ido hacia el estudio como Murdoc le dijo, al quedarse solo en el elevador oprimió el botón que lo sacaba hacia la playa y salió decidido a encontrar el submarino de Murdoc, entrar en él y huir de ahí. Sería algo como robarlo, y el nunca antes había robado nada pero esta vez sintió que era necesario. Ya no aguantaba estar un segundo más en ese basurero así que se escaparía. Ya no podía afrontar estar con tanta incertidumbre respecto a sus amigos y a sus padres. Quería verlos a todos ellos, aunque de Noodle y Russel no supiera nada pero los localizaría, y los encontraría además.

Aparte de todo, no podía soportar el hecho de saber que Cyborg sentía algo por él y este no pudiera sentir lo mismo. Una relación así no puede funcionar, ni siquiera siendo de simple amistad entre él y Cyborg. Se sentiría muy incómodo, y si desde un principio no le gustaba quedarse en esa playa, con un sentimiento de incomodidad, menos.

Logró encontrar el submarino y a duras penas se metió en él pues la escotilla estaba muy dura como para poder abrirla fácilmente. El problema fue que una vez dentro, no tenía idea de cómo encenderlo ¿Cómo hacer funcionar un submarino? Había tantos botones y palancas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Seguramente se requería de una llave y no tenía ninguna.

Se alarmó al ver como Cyborg salía de la casa y comenzaba a rondar la playa en su búsqueda. Con mucha suerte no se le ocurriría buscar en el submarino. Se hizo pequeño sobre el asiento del piloto e intentó no hacer ningún ruido para no ser visto ni escuchado. Detrás de ella venía Murdoc, se veía furioso. Si lo encontraban sabía que sería su fin.

No supo si fue su mala suerte, o si de algún modo había mandado vibras telepáticas hacia sus buscadores, pero observó como Murdoc echaba un vistazo hacia el lugar donde estaba el submarino y le hizo una seña a Cyborg para que buscara ahí.

La vio acercarse. Cada vez más. Se acabó. No tenía sentido seguirse escondiendo. Solo dio una última respiración honda antes de escuchar como la escotilla estaba siendo abierta.

La luz del sol penetró en el interior del submarino y distinguió la silueta de un brazo metiéndose a tientas hasta que la mano de Cyborg se topó con el cuello de su camisa y fue ahí que lo jaló hacia afuera.- ¡No!- Fue lo último que dijo a manera de queja, antes de ser forzado a salir de su escondite y estar de nuevo parado sobre la superficie de basura rosada.

-¿Intentando escapar?- Escuchó la voz burlona de Murdoc.- Pobre, pobre ingenuo de ti.- Dijo fingiendo lastima.- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que de este lugar no hay escapatoria?- Mostró una sonrisa maliciosa antes de ordenarle a Cyborg irlo a encerrar de nuevo a su cuarto. Cuando ya estaba siendo escoltado de vuelta al interior escuchó al bajista gritarle.- ¡Solo por esto, olvídate de comer y cenar hoy!

¿Quería matarlo de hambre? No importaba. De todas formas nunca había nada bueno que comer.

-Yo puedo irme al cuarto solo, gracias.- Dijo a Cyborg sin ninguna expresión en la voz.

La robot pareció comprender y lo dejo marcharse sin ella. En realidad 2D no esperaba que fuera a hacerle caso. Al parecer Cyborg no era tan mala como pudo pensar.

Llegando a su habitación no le quedó más que encerrarse ahí, con semblante deprimido y triste. Odiaba que su plan no hubiera funcionado. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue ponerse a escribir más canciones, y no porque fueran para Murdoc, sino para sí mismo. Era su único desahogo ahora.

La idea acerca del amor que Cyborg pudiera tener hacia él fue la idea que lo motivó en un principio. Un amor que, seguía insistiendo, no podría funcionar nunca, y por eso lo terminó describiendo como un amor que estaba roto.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente Cyborg fue quien lo sacó de la habitación y lo guio hacia el estudio donde estaba Murdoc. A 2D le extraño verlo esa mañana con un semblante inusualmente feliz y relajado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- No pudo evitar preguntar aquello al verlo así.

-Bueno Faceache…- Respondía animadamente.- resulta que todo el día de ayer mientras tú te la pasaste encerrado allá abajo, yo me encargué de realizar algunas llamadas...

-Sí ¿Y…?- 2D al principio no pareció entender por qué por ese motivo Murdoc estaría tan feliz pero…- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó.- ¿Hacer llamadas? ¿Eso significaba que tienes un teléfono?- ¡Perfecto! ¡Así podría usarlo para llamar a sus padres y pedir ayuda!

Y fue en ese instante como si el bajista le leyera el pensamiento que continuó.- No, no, no.- Agitaba en el aire su dedo índice.- Después de tu imprudencia de ayer, sé lo que estás pensando. Que podrás pedir ayuda para que alguien venga y te salve… ¡Pues te equivocas!- Espetó.- Sí, tengo un teléfono, pero no te imaginarás las dificultades que tuve para obtener señal, y además, luego de que terminé, lo escondí en donde tú nunca podrás hallarlo. No soy tan idiota, si pensé en todo. No la tendrás tan fácil, amigo.- Le dijo.

Con eso, las esperanzas de 2D disminuyeron un poco.- Bueno ¿Y puedo saber a quién rayos llamaste?

-A nuestros colaboradores, claro.- Respondió como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta tonta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya los llamaste?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

-Sip. A todos ellos. No te mentiré. Algunos se mostraron algo necios y se negaron a aceptar pero ya verás que vendrán, oh sí que vendrán…- Decía. A 2D no le extrañaba pensar que su compañero estuviera ideando o que ya tuviera un plan bien pensado sobre como traer a aquellos artistas que le dieron un "No" por respuesta, tal como había hecho con él.

-P-p-pero…yo no sé si este listo aun para empezar las canciones con ellos. Necesito practicar más.

-¡Tonterías! Lo harás bien, digo, más te vale que lo hagas bien Faceache.- Amenazó.

-Pero ¿Cómo se supone que llegarán todos hasta aquí?

-Fácil. Les di las coordenadas y la mayoría estuvo dispuesta a decirme que sí y vendrán lo más pronto posible. Los traerán sus helicópteros personales, jets privados o que se yo. No dudes en que algunos ya hasta vienen en camino.

-¿Y quiénes vendrán exactamente?

-Oh pues ya sabes. Lou Reed, De La Soul, Daily, Bobby Womack, Snoop Dogg, Yukimi Nagano, ya sabes, siempre necesitamos de voces femeninas y entre otros más. Les pedí que trajeran más músicos y ayudantes que le pongan más melodía e instrumentación a las canciones. Algunos quizá puedan llegar…mañana.

-¡¿Mañana?!

Desde que Murdoc le dijo esto a 2D él se puso muy nervioso, no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensando que ya mañana tendría ensayos mucho más elaborados con todos los invitados que ahora visitarían la playa, juraría que le iba a llegar una migraña y de las fuertes.

Murdoc solo lo veía y le parecía patético. Le exasperaba todo ese nerviosismo que su compañero se cargaba. Él quería intentar concentrarse en una nueva letra pero ver a 2D de esa forma lo desconcentraba. Hasta que le dijo.- Oye Faceache, ¿Quieres calmarte? ¡No es para tanto! ¡Actúas como si no hubieras hecho esto antes miles de veces!

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Perdón.- Se disculpó.- Sé que debo tranquilizarme pero siempre me pongo así antes de cantar con los invitados .

-En lugar de perder el tiempo como idiota deberías ir y ensayar si tanto te aterra. Eso, o…no sé, ve a escribir más canciones o algo, ¡Pero no estés aquí distrayéndome!- Como vio que a 2D aún le costaba trabajo reaccionar por los nervios, intentó calmarlo hablándole de forma más amigable. Respiró hondo.- Mira, ya sé que todo este asunto es mucha presión para ti. Pero te prometo que si colaboras, entre más rápido y mejor lo hagas, pues más rápido podremos acabar con esto e irnos a casa.

-¿C-c-casa?

-Seeee amigo. Casa.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. Volveremos a Inglaterra, te lo prometo. Volverás a ver a tus papis ¿Eh, que me dices?

-¡S-si! ¡Sí, Murdoc, te lo prometo!- Dijo recuperando sus ilusiones.- ¡Te juro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Lo haré bien y sin equivocarme!

-¡Eso! ¡Así me gusta!- Concordó el otro.

-¡Sí! E-espera, ahora vuelvo, quiero enseñarte algo.- Se fue y regresó rápido. Le mostró la letra de la canción que había compuesto el día de ayer al quedarse castigado.- ¿Qué opinas? Es nueva, la hice apenas ayer.

-Mmmmm sí, si…me gusta.- Murdoc veía y analizaba la letra.- Un significado muy profundo, se nota que el pusiste empeño y sentimientos. Bien, me gusta. Buen trabajo Faceache.- Le dio varias palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.- ¿Ya ves? Si me sigues ayudando así terminaremos en menos tiempo del que te imaginas. Una vez hecho este álbum nos largaremos de esta isla apestosa.

-¡Si! ¡Es más! ¡Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir otra canción! ¡En menos de una hora la tendré y te la mostrare! ¡Y me pondré a practicar mi voz también!

-¡Excelente! Pero no la fuerces demasiado. La necesitarás mucho mañana.

-¡Ok!

2D se fue del estudio a ir a hacer lo que ya había prometido. Murdoc le vio irse y le comentó con satisfacción a su guardaespaldas robótica.- A veces es muy fácil engañar a ese tonto.- Por la tarde Cyborg fue a buscar de nuevo a 2D. Ya había pasado poco más de una hora y Murdoc la mandó pues el chico había prometido que tendría una canción nueva para ese entonces y el bajista quería echarle un vistazo.

Cyborg entró silenciosa a la habitación del vocalista, pes desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba que estaba cantando algo. Para no interrumpirle la inspiración abrió la puerta despacio.

"But I just have to tell that I love you so much these days  
Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true".

Fue lo que Cyborg escuchó al entrar.

2D estaba de espaldas a ella, en posición de flor de loto sobre la cama.-Oh, hola Cyborg.- Se giró al oír el pequeño rechinar de la puerta.- ¿Acaso Murdoc manda a buscarme?- Vio como la robot le daba un pulgar arriba en respuesta. No supo si eso tomarlo como respuesta a su pregunta o porque la pequeña estrofa que cantó había gustad. Sea como fuere, él mismo se movió de su lugar para seguir a la robot de nuevo hacia el piso superior.- Bueno, pues vamos, ya tengo otra canción lista.

-A ver, muéstrame que tienes 2D.- Dijo Murdoc al verlo llegar otra vez al estudio.

-Oh si, ummm…bueno la cantaré a capela si no te molesta.

-Venga.- Accedió el otro.- 2D comenzó a cantarla con una tonada en que él ya había pensado. Cuando terminó esperó la reacción del líder y a él pareció gustarle.- Esta bien. Supongo que esa podemos probarla mañana. Sigue practicándola.

-Lo haré.

-¡Oh! Dime qué opinas de esta otra.- Dijo Murdoc pasándole una hoja y 2D leyó en voz baja.

"And if the whole world is crashing down

Fall through space out of mind with me…"

-Murdoc…es hermosa.- Dijo al terminar de verla.

-Lo que se logra hacer cuando no hay nadie molestándote y tienes inspiración.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sigo sin creer que tú la hayas escrito.

Fue al día siguiente cuando el primer submarino llegó a Plastic Beach. Era el submarino de Yukimi Nagano y como Murdoc había pedido, venia acompañada de demás músicos tipo orquesta.

Con Yukimi comenzarían a grabar las primeras canciones a dueto que requirieran de la compañía vocal de una mujer. 2D y Murdoc decidieron que serían las dos que apenas compusieron ayer. Tenían un lindo mensaje y canciones así necesitaban de la linda voz de una linda mujer.

Yukimi se mostró muy complacida con la invitación y claro que Murdoc y 2D también lo estaban de trabajar con ella. Le mostraron la letra de las canciones y a Yukimi le encantararon las letras y se las aprendió en cuestión de minutos. Le explicaron la tonada y la melodía que llevaría cada canción antes de empezar a cantarlas. También le dijeron cuáles serían las estrofas que cantaría ella y cuales 2D. Al final resultaron quedar muy bien y fue gracias también al esfuerzo que 2D puso de su parte para no equivocarse ni arruinarlo.

Antes de que Yukimi llegara a Plastic Beach Murdoc le advirtió que nuevas visitas andarían por ahí pero que no representarían ninguna amenaza para así evitar que Cyborg quisiera lastimar a alguien. Cyborg al principio le pareció raro ver a una persona más que no fueran ni Murdoc ni 2D. Debía ser por el hecho de que nunca antes había visto ni reconocido otra figura femenina que no fuera ella misma. Apuesto a que si pudiera presentar emociones, Cyborg estaría feliz de saber que no era la única mujer andando por ahí.

Aprovechando la traída de los músicos, Murdoc les pidió que grabaran la introducción y el cierre musical de otra canción más. Era esa que tenía el nombre de Stink Fish versión 2 y cuando ambas partes quedaron bien hechas ya pudieron decir que ese había sido todo el trabajo del día.

A muy altas horas de la noche Yukimi y sus acompañantes ya debían retirarse de nuevo y regresó tal como habían llegado en su submarino no sin agradecerles nuevamente a los chicos que la hubieran tomado en cuenta para su nuevo álbum y ellos también le desearon mucha suerte durante su viaje.

Murdoc se estiró una vez que vio que el submarino de Yukimi ya no estaba a la vista.- Bueno Faceache, me voy a dormir. Mañana tendré algo importante que hacer y por si no fuera poco me pararé temprano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás?

-Ya lo descubrirás. Igualmente tú deberías irte a descansar.

2D se estuvo preguntando un buen rato antes de caer dormido que era lo que Murdoc haría mañana. Debería prepararse psicológicamente para esperar cualquier sorpresa. Hasta que amaneció, Cyborg nuevamente fue a despertarlo.

-Buenos días Cyborg ¿Qué hizo Murdoc ahora?- Preguntó luego de bostezar. La robot le entregó una nota que el bajista escribió.

"_Faceache para cuando leas esto yo ya me hallaré lejos de la playa. La razón: Me he visto forzado a ir en busca de un par de colaboradores que se negaron a participar en el disco. No quisiera tomar este tipo de medidas drásticas, pero no soy yo ¡Son ellos! Ellos y su terquedad me hacen actuar así y pues ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Me llevé el submarino y quizá no me veas durante todo el día sino hasta mañana pero esperó regresar antes. Cuida bien a Cyborg. Más bien, que Cyborg cuide bien de ti y por supuesto que lo hará. Le di órdenes muy claras que no va a desobedecer para que no intentes otra más de tus huidas estúpidas y además la ballena estar rondando muy cerca así que mejor ni lo pienses". _

_Murdoc _

2D solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tomar un hondo respiro para calmarse en lo que se sobaba la frente.- Muy bien, se supone que debería esperar cualquier cosa pero esto es absurdo.- Se dijo.- Esta bien, está bien. De todas formas a mí también me vendría bien un descanso de Murdoc. Sí ¡Un día completo sin Murdoc! ¿O tu qué opinas, Cyborg?- Pregunto.- Vamos ¿No te cansas de que todo el tiempo te diga que hacer? ¡Es una pesadilla! Al menos vamos a ser libres de él todas estas horas y nos tomaremos un respiro.

Con aires de ánimo 2D se dirigió hacia el estudio con Cyborg siguiéndole detrás. Al llegar ahí se puso a buscar una buena película del repertorio que Murdoc tenía. Ojala encontrara una buena de zombis. Aunque al principio no encontró lo que buscaba.

-Ugggghhh aquí solo hay puras porno.- decía. Se puso a rebuscar más y hasta encontró la peli de Pinocho de Disney. Con esa se quedó traumado de las ballenas desde la primera vez que vio como una se tragaba a Gepeto.- No, esta no. Vamos, vamos, una buena peli, una buena peli… ¡Aja!- Se dijo.- El despertar de los muertos, esta me encanta. Ojala tuviera palomitas que comer.- Después de haber dicho lo último Cyborg salió corriendo del estudio y al rato volvió con un bowl de palomitas.- ¡Wow! ¿De dónde las sacaste?- Preguntó él agarrando el bowl.- Gracias Cyborg.- 2D palmeó el asiento de al lado de en donde él estaba sentado, indicándole a si a la robot que le hiciera compañía y ella se sentó donde el otro le indicaba.- Llegas a tiempo, la película está a punto de empezar.- La pantalla desplegable ya estaba bajada, la película puesta y luego 2D le dio al control remoto en el botón de reproducir.

Si bien era cierto que esa película estaba entre sus favoritas y la podía ver una y mil veces no podía evitar asustarse con las escenas que más miedo daban. Mientras de vez en cuando 2D daba pequeños o grandes brincos sentado en el asiento, Cyborg se mantenía calmada mirando siempre a la pantalla. De vez en cuando 2D se giraba a abrazar a su compañera quien al principio pareció molestarle ese acto y lo alejaba empujándolo de vuelta a su lugar pero después de varias veces que 2D hacia lo mismo a Cyborg dejó de impórtale y dejaba que el cantante refugiara su rostro en sus hombros cuando no quería ver lo que sucedía.

Así se pasaron buena parte de la tarde viendo otras películas que 2D encontró. Siempre que el bowl se vaciaba 2D ponía pausa y esperaba que la robot regresara con el bowl lleno otra vez.- Ojala pudieras comer Cyborg.- Decía 2D con la boca llena.- Así probarías lo buenas que son estas palomitas.- El vocalista llegó a su límite cuando le aprecio buena idea poner la de El ciempiés humano pues nunca antes la había visto.- ¡No, no! ¡Paren esto, es demasiado, no puedo!- Con manos temblorosas apenas pudo tomar en control para detener la película.- Que…que horror…- Dijo pasmado.- qué asco. Espero no vomitar las palomitas que me comí.- Se sobó el estómago. 2D se aburrió de seguir viendo películas y quiso ir a la playa.

Con el paso de las horas, aunque disfrutó mucho de todo ese ambiente tranquilo y callado sin oír la molesta voz de Murdoc, debía admitir que ya empezaba a extrañarlo.- Si Murdoc regresa para hoy ¿A qué hora crees que vuelva, Cyborg?- A lo que ella se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, en su nota dijo que intentaría regresar hoy pero de seguro ya será muy en la noche.- Ambos estaban sentados en la superficie de basura que era Plastic Beach observando el cielo en el cual ya empezaba a caer el crepúsculo para dar paso al anochecer.

Cuando empezaron a verse las primeras estrellas y el agua del mar se tornaba de un color azul marino fue que detectaron movimiento en la misma.- ¡Mira Cyborg, allá!- Gritó 2D poniéndose de pies y señalando hacia algún punto.- ¿Sera Murdoc?- Forzó su vista para ver si no era ilusión de las olas y después Cyborg ayudó cuando sus ojos se encendieron dejándole ver mejor a 2D. Ahora se veía claramente que era un submarino el que se acercaba y se detenía justo en el lugar en donde Murdoc siempre dejaba el submarino.- ¡Sí es él, ya llegó!- 2D y Cyborg corrieron para recibir al recién llegado.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- Gritó Murdoc al salir del submarino. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar.- Y bien Cyborg ¿Cómo se portó este tonto? No intentó escapar ¿O sí?- 2D se vio ofendido pero la robot solo negó la cabeza como respuesta.- Excelente. ¿Se divirtieron? Apuesto a que la pasaron horrible sin mí. Seguro me extrañaron.

-¡Murdoc! ¿A quién se supone que trajiste contigo?- Preguntó 2D

-¡Oh sí! Echa un vistazo ahí adentro y descúbrelo tú mismo.

2D asomó la cabeza dentro del submarino y lo que vio lo impactó mucho.- ¡Son Kano y Bashy!- Exclamó.

-Sip, y gracias al cloroformo están inconscientes.- Murdoc agitó la botella de esa sustancia que traía en sus manos de una manera orgullosa.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Oh vamos Faceache! Lo mismo le encargué a Boogie Man que hiciera contigo, no te sorprendas. Aunque creo que en ti uso gas para dormirte.- Susurró esto último.- Además, dejé en mi nota bien claro que tendría que tomar medidas extremas y son estas. Si había que traerlos a la fuerza, este fue el único modo que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y por que ya no se lo pediste a Boogie Man de nuevo?

-Ya no quiero tener tratos con ese sujeto. De por si aún le debo regresar el favor de que te haya traído a ti y aun no se lo pago. Vivo con el miedo de que ese demonio venga a buscarme uno de estos días Faceache, un miedo terrible, no te imaginas cuánto. Por eso Mejor lo hice por mi cuenta.

2D se quedó analizando las palabras de Murdoc. Realmente si Boogie Man venia por él a 2D no le importaría, después de todo Murdoc mismo era quien se buscaba esos problemas. Luego volteó hacia el interior del submarino otra vez.- Po-pobrecillos.- Dijo con empatía al volver a ver a los otros dos sujetos.- En verdad los secuestraste…

-Serán libres en cuanto terminen de cantar la canción que tengo pensada para los dos.

-Y… ¿Cuándo se supone que despiertan?

-Hace poco los hice respirar más cloroformo mientras seguían con el efecto. No sé, quizá hasta mañana. Vamos, ayúdenme a sacarlos de ahí.- 2D y Cyborg se encargaron de los dos cantantes y con mucha dificultad los fueron a dejar botados hasta el estudio de grabación donde no recordaron ni se dieron cuenta de su situación, como Murdoc dijo, sino hasta las primeras horas en que salía el sol.

2D fue el que más se empeñó en explicarles que pasaba. Al principio ambos cantantes se negaban a hacer cualquier cosa, argumentando que lo que Murdoc les hizo no eran maneras de pedir colaboración en un disco, pero entre 2D mas les decía que los dejarían ir si lo hacían, más se convencieron de que no había otra opción y más porque Murdoc los había encerrado a todos en el estudio con llave.

-¡Canten! ¡Canten, maldita sea! ¡No se irán de aquí si no cantan!- Gritaba por el micrófono.- ¡La introducción y el cierre de la canción ya están, solo tienen que cantar en medio de eso!

Ese día se pasaron ensayando la canción que les dieron. Como siempre 2D los animó si se llegaban a equivocar para que a la próxima lo hicieran bien y fueran libres cuanto antes. Al fin quedó como Murdoc quería y cumplió su palabra de regresarlos personalmente de nuevo en el submarino hasta sus hogares. Ese fue un viaje que a Murdoc le tomó toda una noche pero estuvo de vuelta en la playa por la mañana siguiente.

Cuando estaba regresando otra vez y ya se hallaba pisando la superficie de basura de Plastic Beach y caminado por ahí se topó con un libro. Lo tomó y vio que estaba…mojado, obviamente y lleno de algas marinas. Al quitarle al libro todas esas porquerías de encima pudo ver la portada. Tenía como título el mismo nombre. "Plastic Beach". Nunca antes había visto ese libro, era raro ¿Quién lo habría dejado ahí? ¿2D, Cybrg? ¿Acaso era una broma? Pero debido a las características del libro quizá llegó hasta ahí por medio del mismo océano. Mientras lo empezaba a leer entró a la casa y decidió que lo podría leer mejor y más cómodamente estando en su habitación.

* * *

**¡Al fin actualizo! xD perdon por tardar pero pues resulta que ahora tengo mas trabajito que hacer de lo normal jejeje es que ahora aparte de este fic pues resulta que me he puesto a escribir un libro ¡Un libro, no un fic! xD el cual espero publicar algun dia uwu y si quieren saber un poquito mas de informacion pues metanse a mi deviantart y lean el ultimo journal que escribi al respecto. En fin por eso me tarde para este capitulo pero como lo prometí, es mas largo que el anterior c: asi que estoy conforme. Yyyy ¡Ya empiezan a llegar los colaboradores! xD Genial. Intervino mucho mi imaginacion en este capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado uwu**


	9. Chapter 9

De nuevo esa mañana 2D se topó con Murdoc. Lo halló en el estudio bebiendo y a la vez escribiendo una canción y se le veía muy concentrado en esa tarea.

-¿Cuántas más? - Soltó 2D de repente.

-¿Umm?- Murdoc pesar de no entender la pregunta eso no lo detuvo de escribir sobre el papel blanco ni apartar su vista de ahí.

-¿Cuántas canciones más quieres para este disco?- Completó su cuestionamiento.

-Pueees…- Pensó un momento.- al menos cada uno de nuestros invitados tiene que cantar una o dos canciones máximo. Diría que aún nos falta la mitad de canciones de las que tenemos hasta ahora.- 2D solo suspiro. Se le oyó entre cansado y harto al hacerlo.- Hey, hey ¿Y qué pasó con todos esos ánimos que te cargabas hace unos días?- Reclamó el bajista.

-Está bien, lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Al menos me agrada ver que a ti sí se te notan. Tienes mucha inspiración últimamente.

-La llegada de los colaboradores hizo que me pusiera las pilas y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo Facecache, es más, el día en que los deje a ti y a Cyborg solos debiste aprovechar todo ese tiempo y escribir más canciones.

-Perdón, mejor quise ocupar ese tiempo para descansar y despejar mi mente. Cyborg y yo vimos películas todo el día y me la pasé bien. Ella se portó bien conmigo y hasta hizo las palomitas pero…no sé…no pude evitar pensar por un momento que me haría algo malo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-N-no sé…es que…siempre he dicho que ella es Noodle, bueno, es otra Noodle pero sigue siendo Noodle ¿Entiendes?- Murdoc se quedaba callado ante tanta incoherencia, según él, que 2D estaba diciendo.

-No.- Dijo secamente para seguir escribiendo.

-Sí, digo, es que ella y nuestra Noodle son tan diferentes. Cyborg es una máquina de batalla, literal, y a veces siento que con cualquier cosa que haga mal me apuntará con sus armas y me matará y me da miedo. Noodle nunca haría algo así. Pero muy al contrario de mi pensar, Cyborg a veces reacciona de maneras inesperadas ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que ella misma se tomó la libertad de hacerme esas palomitas?

-¡Ahg, espera, ya sé a dónde va todo esto!- Le detuvo Murdoc en seco.- Vas a insistir con que a Cyborg le gustas ¡Que ridiculez!

-¡Bueno, perdón!- Se disculpó.- ¡Pero es lo único en lo que puedo pensar!

-¡Ya déjalo! ¡El pasar tanto tiempo sin mujeres ya te afecto más el cerebro! ¡Hasta crees que una robot va a ser capaz de sentir atracción por ti o volarte o qué sé yo!- Se rio.- En serio ya no sé si reír o golpearte por ser tan estúpido. No sé, si lo necesitas solo toquetéate o te consigo unas putas ¡Para que dejes de decir sandeces!

-¡Bueno ya! ¡No volveré a insistir, solo te burlas de mí!

-Es que es imposible no hacerlo.- Admitió con sorna.

-¡Jodete Murdoc!- Con una señal de su dedo medio, 2D salió del estudio muy indilgando.

-Oh sí, me voy a joder, al menos yo mismo puedo hacerlo.- Susurró el bajista antes de volver a su trabajo.

2D no le quiso dirigir la palabra a Murdoc en todo el día pero bien siendo él la única otra persona con quien realmente podía comunicarse, le fue imposible no ir después a disculparse por esa pelea y de nuevo hablarle.

-¿Entonces estamos bien, no?- Preguntó 2D luego de darle a Murdoc un apretón de manos.

-Sí, sí. Tan solo procura no decir más tonterías y estaremos más que bien, amigo.

-Bien.- Bufó.- Y ¿Puedo preguntarte que hacías en la mañana? ¿Para qué invitado era la canción que escribías?

-Oh si, pensé en el buen Snoop. Una canción cantada por él que diera la bienvenida al mundo de Plastic Beach.

-Oh, eso suena bien.

-¡Lo es! ¡Será la mejor canción de todo el álbum!- 2D soltó una risita al pensar que Murdoc decía lo mismo de todas las canciones que componían.- Tú cantarás con él ¿Qué dices, eh? ¡Oh sí! Y escucha esto, también pensé ¡En una introducción musical! Quiero que sea la primera de todo el disco que escuchen nuestros fans cuando lo compren, antes que todas las demás, eso le dará al álbum un aire más profesional.

-Sí, está bien, como digas Murdoc.- Concordó 2D.- ¿Sabes? Te tomaré la palabra y veré que más ideas se me ocurren.- 2D quiso salir a la playa a ver si ver el océano le inspiraba algo nuevo que componer.

Cyborg estaba con su rutina de inspeccionar los alrededores y estar alerta por si algunos piratas aparecían. 2D se acercó y al verla de nuevo esos presentimientos raros surgieron pero mejor rápidamente decidió ignorarlos y la saludó como siempre. Se sentó sobre la orilla del muelle y se quedó mirando hacia el inmenso mar. La marea estaba tranquila, las olas golpeaban calmadamente las orillas de Plastic Beach y de nuevo ese sentimiento al estar lejos de su hogar se hacía presente en él. Mirar hacia el horizonte lo ponía…melancólico a la vez en que recordaba a sus seres queridos. Esa era la palabra. Melancolía. En su mente se empezaron a formar unas palabras que le daban la idea para una canción usando como fuente de inspiración lo que él sentía en esos momentos.

"Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree. Are you here with me?"

Volteó a mirar a Cyborg que estaba a su lado.

"Just looking out on the day of another dream".

Cyborg se sentó a su lado. Se supone que los robots no se cansan aunque estén mucho tiempo en pie, pero después de un rato de hacer su patrullaje y no hallar nada raro o peligroso asechándolos, sobre todo a Murdoc, la androide se dio un descanso y de paso analizar esa nueva canción que 2D estaba improvisando. Esto animó más a 2D ahora que tenía compañía y continuó.

"Well you can't get what you want but you can get me

So let's set up to see, love. 'Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me, when you're close to me".

La rodeó de los hombros con su bazo y la hizo mecerse de un lado al otro junto a él.

"So call in the submarine 'round the world will go.

Does anybody know, love?

If we're looking out on the day of another dream.

If you can get what you want then you come with me".

Up on Melancholy Hill sits a manatee

Just looking out on the day when you're close to me…"

-Awww eso es enternecedor.- Sin que 2D lo notara, Murdoc estaba detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable y lo oyó cantar.

-¡Murdoc! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Esta es mi playa, puedo ir a donde yo quiera y vine a buscarte, tonto.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Vamos, tenemos que ensayar la nueva canción que hice.- 2D se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él.- Y esa que cantabas también me interesa agregarla al álbum, se oía bien, así que más te vale acordarte de lo que cantaste.

-¿Cyborg no vendrá?- No le gustó la idea de que la androide se quedara sola.

-Si la necesito la llamaré.- Dijo.- ¿Ahora resulta que te agrada estar con ella, eh? ¿Quién te entiende, zopenco?- 2D percibió un tono burlón en ese tono de voz.- Primero te quejas y luego te gusta.

-¡No!- Negó rápidamente. Lo dijo muy fuerte y luego normalizo su tono.- E-es decir…solo estábamos…digo, estaba cantando y ya. Creo que le gustó la canción así que yo simplemente seguí.

-Pfff como digas, robofilo.- Dijo Murdoc. Ya estaban en el elevador para subir.

"No me gusta Cyborg" Se decía a sí mismo. "No soy un robofilo. Creo que no es tan mala, me agrada, pero solo eso. Además estaba pensando en Noodle mientras cantaba…pero…Noodle no era la que estaba a mi lado, volteé a ver a Cyborg varias veces y ella hizo que la melancolía que sentía se fuera…ya no sé qué pensar". 2D comenzó a sentirse confundido.

De nuevo estaba empezando a perderse en los ensayos y le costó trabajo volver a tener el control en su voz para cantar bien. Unas horas más tarde Murdoc le informó que al parecer el submarino de Snoop Dogg se iba a retrasar para llegar así que no vendría tan pronto como lo esperaban.

Ya por la noche Murdoc salió nuevamente de la casa para ir hasta el faro a cumplir una vez más con su programa de radio. De nuevo se peleó un poco con los botones intentando recordar cual era el que lo ponía al aire pero lo logró al final. Empezó reproduciendo la canción "I wanna marry a lighthouse keeper" y después comenzó a hablar.- ¡Oh, en hora buena! Esa era Erika Eigen de… ¿Cuál era el nombre? "A clotwork orange" ¿Han visto esa película? Digo "A clockwork orange" es buena pero esta otra ¡Es fantástica! Se trataba de un chico alto al cual le tiraban ladrillos ¿Se acuerdan? Esa es la película entera. A mucha gente no le gustó pero a mí sí. Bien, entonces te preguntaras "¿Qué estoy escuchando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy en un universo extraño?" Y de cierta forma sí. Estas escuchándome a mí, Murdoc Niccals, en su propio show de radio porque sí, tengo mi propio show, tengo mi propio show.- Empezó a reírse solo.- Lalalala…oh esperen, debo beber algo de ron…- Buscó su botella y bebió de ella.

-Como sea, me escuchan a mí, Murdoc Niccals, en Punto Nemo FM, 48 grados sur, 123 oeste y sí, así se llama la estación, no hay otra igual excepto Radio 1 que es exactamente lo mismo pero fuera de esa, no. Y si no has escuchado el primer show ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve a escucharlo! Y…bueno ¿Saben dónde estoy? En el lugar más desolado del planeta. Estoy sin poder salir de un lugar llamado Plastic Beach, deberían verlo, que lugar… Bien, no sé si lo mencione en el show pasado pero estaba escapando de unos piratas y ¡Oh Dios! Eso sí da miedo ¡Dios! ¡Uno de ellos tiene una cabeza enorme y no me gusta! Sigo viendo esa cabeza en mis sueños. Mmmm debo tener más ron aquí…- De nueva cuenta bebió un sorbo.

-Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es poner música. Les estaré poniendo un poco de Gorillaz, pondré la nueva canción de "Stink Fish". Definitivamente la llamaré así, tal vez, no sé ¿Sabes? Cuando pasas un buen rato solo te vuelves un poco loco como tipo "¡Oh, donde está el doctor! ¡Dame más alcohol! ¡Dame más alcohol!" Así soy yo, necesito ayuda. Ok, esta es de una linda señorita llamada April March. Y solo para dejarlos con las ganas, sigan al pendiente de las nuevas noticias porque de hecho como por marzo o abril… ¿Saben? Solo manténganse al pendiente ¿Está bien? Porque habrá un evento importante para Gorillaz, mientras tanto, escuchen esto…

Reprodujo la canción de "Chick Habit" de la artista antes mencionada. La canción terminó y Murdoc continúo con su parloteo en lo que otra canción de pura melodía calmada sonaba de fondo.- Oh, esa música. Siento como si me dejara llevar a la deriva de un abismo… mi abismo ¿Saben? Es…es placentero… - Cerró los ojos un momento recargándose en su cómoda silla imaginándose ese abismo por una pequeña fracción de segundo.- ¡No! ¡En realidad no! ¡Es horrible y oscuro! Debo beber más…- Y bebió.

-Mucho mejor. No sé si sean como yo pero cuando dejo el ron… ¿Pueden ver arañas en la pared y moscas que no están ahí? ¿Hmm? ¿Pueden, pueden? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Bueno ¡Como sea! Esto se llama "Sail on sailor" de los Beach Boys y ¿Por qué no? Si estamos en una playa.- Dejó sonar esa canción hasta su final.- ¿No son maravillosos los Beach Boys? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, déjenme les cuento de este… libro ¿Sí? Yo lo encontré, lo limpié. En realidad el título es" Plastic Beach", lo hallé en la isla ¿Y saben qué, amigos? Vengan aquí.- Empezó a susurrar cerca de su micrófono como si en verdad llamara a los radioescuchas.- Vengan, vengan a Murdoc, miren…¡El libro trata de la historia del hombre! ¡Del Big Bang! Espera ¿Cuándo fue el Big Bang? ¿El lunes? Fue el lunes, creo. Como sea, trata del día de ese día hasta hoy…eso da miedo. Y les cuento, él aparece en todas las páginas y cuando digo "Él" ¡Me refiero a mí! ¡Estoy hablando de mí mismo en tercera persona! No, no, ya en serio. Aparezco en toda la historia. En la antigua Roma, durante la peste negra…me gustó mucho esa época en el 1300. También estoy en el incendio de Londres y Samuel Pepys estaba ahí igual y empezó a escribir en su diario y decía algo como "¡Oh, el fuego empeorará y la gente morirá!". Y luego en la revolución industrial, Abraham Darby y todo eso. Fue genial, me gustó. Él fue un amigo muy cercano a mí. Y ummm…Izambard Kingdom Brunel, oh Dios, lo extraño mucho ¿Saben que es lo que más me gustaba de él? Su sombrero y sonidos extraños, pero en verdad amo mucho su sombrero. Se lo dije varias veces y por eso somos tan cercanos. Y los vikingos, claro. Tienen que checar este libro, es fantástico, en serio, es completamente genial. En fin, la siguiente canción es de nuestro nuevo disco de Gorillaz ¿Por qué no? Me estoy portando muy bien con ustedes, lo sé…esta se llama "Pinky Stink Fish"…

Empezó a reproducir la canción, la melodía serena y relajante que te hacía sentir en una playa rodeado de arena y el mar frente a ti comenzaba a oírse y la voz de Yukimi también.

"Waiting by the mailbox, by the train  
Passin' by the hills 'til I hear the name  
I'm looking for a saw to cut these chains in half and all I want is  
Someone to rely on as  
Thunder comes a rolling down…"

Pero apenas dejó escuchar las primeras estrofas antes de volver a quitarla.- Oh Dios, no la puedo llamar así, simplemente no ¿Acaso tu puedes? Porque yo no. Olvídenlo, no la puedo llamar "Pinky Stink Fish". Estoy pensando llamarla "¡Oh sí!". Y espero que les haya gustado.- Los sonidos de la lluvia se escuchaban desde afuera del faro. Cada noche en Plastic Beach tenían que soltarse tormentas horribles.

-Ok, me estoy volviendo un poco siniestro aquí, en medio del océano y con toda esta lluvia y la niebla. Y esos sonidos y las cosas que pasan a media noche que no puedo entender de las criaturas de la profundidad. Eso me preocupa aunque puede que sea solo mi conciencia, mi imaginación. Esto es "Burn rubber on me" de "The Gap Band".

Como ya era costumbre termina la canción y Murdoc habla.- Muy bien, tengo otro trato que hacer con ustedes, lo crean o no. Umm…los estoy tratando muy bien, de hecho. Incluso se me estaba olvidando mi propia desintegración mental. Por eso estoy en esta estación, para que escuchen como me desintegro mentalmente ¿Es lógico, no? ¡Sí! ¡Si te vas a deschavetar, hazlo y grábate en una cinta! Eso es lo que yo digo, lo que me recetó el doctor. Muy bien, esta es otra canción de Gorillaz, del nuevo álbum, que será de los mejores álbumes que hemos hecho y esta se llama "The House of the Pinky Stink Fish".- Pusó aquella cancion donde Kano y Bashy habían participado muy a la fuerza. Antes de que la voz de cualquiera de ambos sonara después de la música de introducción, Murdoc la pausó. Lo hacía para no arruinarles la sorpresa a sus fans.

-Dios ¿Saben qué? He pensado que no se va a llamar así, no sería un éxito si así fuera. Es muy estúpido, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ummm creo que le pondré "Eiyungundiclarkaclarkaclarka" ¿Eh? ¿Verdad que está mejor? Es fácil de pronunciar. Les quiero platicar de una película que vi. Se llama "Cake Fear" y no la confundan con "Cape Fear", Robert Mitchum y todo eso. Esta es Cake Fear y es mejor. Da miedo, en serio da mucho, mucho miedo. Empieza con una secadora y hay mucha gente vestida al estilo victoriano, girando y girando y girando y luego aparece esta cara que saca la lengua y en esa lengua hay un pequeño hombre parecido a Alan Titchmarsh que le dispara a todo y explota. Y ese es el final de la película. Lo amé, lo amé, amé a Alan Titchmarsh. En fin, la siguiente canción se llama "People who died" de Jim Carole. Es muy buena ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no se llama "Stink Fish"!- Cuando terminó fue hora de despedirse.- Bueno, la siguiente semana estaré transmitiendo otra vez y les diré quienes están colaborando con Gorillaz. Ah, este lugar es horrible, no sé cuánto estaré aquí, tal vez seis meses o un año ¿Quién sabe? Al menos no hay nadie molestándome… ¡Oh ¿Qué fue eso?!- A Murdoc le pareció oír un ruido extraño, más extraño de lo normal al menos estando en Plastic Beach, pero luego no le tomó importancia y fue ahí que terminó con su transmisión, poniendo una vez más la canción de Erica Eigen.

Al día siguiente muy temprano fue que esperaban la llegada de Snoop Dogg. El rapero llegó muy dispuesto y acompañado igualmente por más personas que ayudarían con la música. Con ayuda de 2D lograron cantar juntos la canción que tenían preparada e incluso más tarde comenzaron a hablar sobre hacer un posible futuro video a lo cual Snoop se mostró muy dispuesto a aparecer en él.

* * *

**¡Al fin actualizo! Ya estaba tardando mucho :T imperdonable -.- en fin, ojala el capitulo les haya gustado, y como veo que esta lleno de referencias y personajes historicos creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas: **

**1.- "I wanna marry a lighthouse keeper" de Erica Eigen, es una cancion que fue utilizada como fondo para una escena de la pelicula "A clockwork Orange" (La naranja mecanica) si no me equivoco, de cuando Alex regresa a casa de prisión. Ya tiene tiempo que vi la peli y la verdad no recuerdo, pero en fin, si ustedes tienen la oportunidad de verla, haganlo, a mi me gustó y espero que a ustedes igual :P y si pueden conseguirse el libro, mejor. Ya saben, el libro siempre va a ser mejor, yo espero poder comprarmelo algun dia -w- **

**2.- El libro que Murdoc encontró en el capitulo anterior en la playa, como precisamente él aclara aqui, segun es un libro que contiene toda la historia no solo de la humanidad sino tambien la de Gorillaz, y en la cual él aparece. Esto se debe a que se dice que Murdoc ha muerto antes y vuelto a revivir y esto se debe a sus pactos con el diablo, (si no me equivoco :s ) asi que ha vivido y visto gran parte de la historia como la conocemos (? A mi parecer este puede ser un libro que El Boogie Man le envió ¿Por que? Exactamente no lo sé pero solo tomen esto como un headcacnon. Jugando el juego de Plastic Beach en la pagina oficial de Gorillaz hay una misión que es la de encontrar las ultimas paginas de ese libro para completarlo ya que estan perdidas y Murdoc nos pide recuperarlas. Este libro en si no tiene mucha relevancia en la propia histoia que sabemos de Gorillaz y tampoco lo tendrá más en este fic. **

**3.- Samuel Pepys fue un fue un funcionario naval, politico y célebre diarista britanico. Es conocido sobre todo por el detallado diario privado que mantuvo entre 1660 y 1669, publicado más de cien años después de su muerte. El diario es una de las fuentes primarias más importantes del período de la Restauracion Inglesa. Suministra una fascinante combinación de revelaciones personales y relatos presenciales de grandes eventos como la Gran Peste de 1665 y el Gran Incendio de Londres en 1666, pero también las intrigas cortesanas o los pormenores de la guerra contra Holanda. El diario fue descifrado, ya que se hallaba copiado taquigráficamente, y parcialmente publicado por John Smith (¿El de Pocahontas? :O ) en 1825, pero no fue hasta 1893 cuando se publicó en su totalidad. Este registro de una década de la vida de Pepys es más de un millón palabras de largo y es a menudo considerado como el diario más famoso de Gran Bretaña. A día de hoy, los historiadores siguen utilizando su diario para lograr un mayor conocimiento y comprensión de la vida en Londres en el siglo XVII. (Grcias por la info, wikipedia :v ) **

**4.- Abraham Darby fue el primero y más conocido de tres generaciones del mismo nombre, perteneciente a una familia de cuáqueros ingleses, que representó un papel primordial durante la revolución industrial. Desarrolló un método de producción de hierro de gran calidad en alto horno alimentado por coque en lugar de carbón, lo que supuso un gran avance en la producción de hierro como material básico para la industria.**

**5.- Isambard Kingdom Brunel fue un ingeniero inglés. Es mayormente conocido por ser el creador de la línea de ferrocarril Great Western, una serie de tres famosos barcos de vapor, así como numerosos puentes de gran importancia en el Reino Unido. Brunel consiguió ser el primero en muchos logros de ingeniería, incluyendo la participación en la construcción del primer túnel bajo un río navegable y el desarrollo del primer transatlántico de acero propulsado mediante hélice, el_ SS Great Britain_, que en su momento el barco más grande jamás construido. **

**Como ven, escribir este capitulo me sirve a mi y a ustedes para aprender mas acerca de la historia britanica :v xD**


	10. Chapter 10

La noche anterior cuando se fue a dormir, Murdoc tuvo un sueño lindo. Desde hace ya un buen tiempo que no tenía sueños agradables, siempre tenía que acordarse sin querer de la enorme cabeza de uno de esos piratas que lo querían muerto pero esa vez fue diferente.

Se soñó a si mismo yendo a una gran velocidad, sobrepasando los límites de lo permitido, iba montado sobre un viejo Camaro pasando por un desierto que estaría abandonado de no ser por aquel auto que lo recorría sin detenerse causando que levantara el polvo del suelo. La ventana bajada, y su brazo izquierdo apoyándolo ahí mismo mientras que sujetaba el volante con la mano derecha. Llevaba gafas oscuras para el sol disfrutando de un buen cigarrillo. En algún momento quiso soñar que entre todo ese paisaje se encontrara con un par o tal vez un trio de preciosas mujeres a las que se les descompuso el convertible y que se detenía para darles ayuda y coquetearles pero no soñó nada de eso. Solo eran él y su auto viviendo la vida loca.

Después repentinamente soñó a Bobby Womack sentado a su lado. Iba cantando algo pero Murdoc no recordaba qué. Tal vez una de sus propias canciones o tal vez…una de las nuevas canciones de Gorillaz. Así son los sueños de raros. ¿Cómo es que Bobby llegó ahí de la nada? Pero en su sueño Murdoc no recordaba que le molestara su presencia. Bobby la hacía de buen copiloto.

Cuando se despertó gracias a su propio reloj biológico se maldijo mentalmente pues preferiría seguir soñando pero ya no pudo volver a dormirse, aunque gracias a eso agradeció que le surgiera una idea para una canción. 2D terminó interviniendo en algunas partes después de que Murdoc le contara su idea.

"When the Mako flies up from the bottom in your eyes

Then I'll know the twilight skies are not so broken hearted".

-¡Sí! Bobby quedará perfecto para esta nueva canción.- Decía el bajista yendo de un lado al otro del estudio sin poder contener su emoción.- Sí lo vi en mi sueño, debe ser una señal.

-¿Entonces va a venir?- Preguntó 2D sin poder esconder su emoción. En verdad ya quería poder tener la oportunidad de trabajar con Bobby desde hace tiempo.

-Claro que vendrá…lo quiera o no.- Respondió Murdoc sonriendo para sí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó 2D pero no hizo falta que Murdoc respondiera pues de inmediato el cantante comprendió las intenciones del otro.- Oh no…piensas obligarlo.

-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho Faceache, ellos me obligan a tener que obligarlos. Después de todo ¡Somos Gorillaz! ¿Qué clase de tonto no querría tener una canción con nosotros? Esta vez pienso darle casi todos los créditos a Bobby. Él cantara y tú harás los coros.

-Te meterás en problemas si sigues secuestrando personas.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No hay tiempo! Si quiero tener a Bobby debo traerlo acá ahora.- Entonces Murdoc llamó a Cyborg quien se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos.- Tú vienes conmigo.- Ordenó.- Seguramente necesitaré tu ayuda.

-¿Y yo qué?

-¡Tú no! No quiero lidiar con un Russel 2 y estar escuchando tu palabrería de lo que está bien y lo que no durante todo el trayecto.- Murdoc le señalaba con el dedo.- A menos que cambies de opinión te vas a quedar.

-Pff de todas formas no quería ir.- Al sentirse un poco ofendido 2D se cruzó de brazos.

Murdoc y Cyborg prepararon el submarino, se alistaron ellos mismos antes de partir y el bajista se aseguró que llevaran comida suficiente para el camino que obviamente seria toda para él y del ron tampoco se olvidaba. Cyborg por su parte cargó siempre con su rifle, Mucha cinta adhesiva y también con otra pistola pequeña. 2D se asustó al ver esto pero no se atrevió a reclamar nada.- ¿No van a matarlo, o sí?- Solo esperaba que en verdad Cyborg no fuera a usarla.

-Claro que no, torpe.- Se quejó Murdoc, dándole un golpe en la cabeza por lo cual 2D se quejó.- Si no ¿Con quién vamos a colaborar? Solo es por si las cosas se ponen feas.

-¿Cómo?- 2D se seguía sobando.- ¿Más feas de lo que ya están ahora?

-¡Shh!- Le calló. Murdoc también se encargó de lanzar comida al mar para atraer a la ballena y que siguiera cuidando de la playa y de 2D.- Bueno mi amigo, no puedo asegurarte que tan pronto volveré. Incluso puede que no vuelva ¿Sabes?- Dijo antes de partir.- Pero haré mi mejor intento.- Cerró las escotillas y 2D los vio sumergirse hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¡Suerte!- Les gritó mientras los despedía con la mano. Finalmente tenía más tempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Unos minutos después 2D se fue a su habitación y se entretuvo intentando armar un cubo rubik que se halló entre tanta basura. Observó por su ventana como la ballena ya estaba ahí de nuevo comiendo lo que fuera que Murdoc le dio. El vocalista cerró sus cortinas para no tener que seguir viendo al enorme animal. Con suerte "las cosas no se pondrían feas" y Bobby llegaría a Plastic Beach pronto y de seguro a Murdoc le iba a gustar si 2D se ponía a ocupar su tiempo escribiendo una canción para Bobby. Además lo había prometido, si ponía de su esfuerzo acabarían el álbum pronto y se largarían de ese basurero. Era hora de ponerse creativo.

* * *

Bobby estaba apaciblemente encargándose de cortar los rosales de su jardín. Era una manera personal de entretenerse, le gustaba ver que crecieran bien y siempre los procuraba. Le dio unos últimos retoques a cada uno con las tijeras mientras tarareaba una tonada cualquiera. Antes de disponerse a regarlos, se quedó admirando los distintos colores que tenían sus rosas. Unas precisamente eran rosas, otras eran blancas y otras más eran rojas. Pensó que después de regarlos iba a recoger las hojas que cayeron en el pasto como también ya era su costumbre.

Se había hipnotizando tanto con sus rosas que no se dio cuenta en que momento alguien más llegó detrás de él y le pegó un arma muy cerca de su cabeza. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar a su casa? ¿Cómo burló la seguridad y nadie lo notó?

Oh Dios, iban a matarlo. No se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Por el miedo hasta las tijeras del jardín se le cayeron de las manos. Lástima, hubiera podido usarlas como defensa. Levantó ambos brazos a la altura de su rostro para demostrar que no intentaría nada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a mirar a su atacante.

-Es bueno verte Bobby.- Escuchó una voz masculina por detrás.- Y descuida, no estas realmente en peligro. No vengo por dinero ni nada de eso si es lo que piensas. Solo he venido aquí a hacerte una propuesta… de nuevo.

Bobby conocía esa voz. Era de la persona que hasta hace un tiempo atrás le llamó pidiéndole su colaboración para un disco en el cual no quiso participar. De reojo, Bobby se dio cuenta de quien le apuntaba era la niña Noodle, guitarrista de la banda Gorillaz ¿En verdad sería capaz de dispararle una adolescente? Y además ¿Que no se supone que estaba desaparecida o algo así?

Detrás de ella a su vez estaba Murdoc a quien también pudo distinguir. Él era quien hablaba. Bobby seguía sin poder decir nada. Murdoc, quien estaba infestado de olor a ron y cuyo rostro tenia pinta de borracho, empezó a decirle cual era el plan y Bobby no tuvo más opción que escucharlo y asentir en todo lo que se le dijera. Comenzaba a sudar frío. En su mente Bobby pensó que Murdoc se había vuelto totalmente loco para llegar a tales extremos y solo por querer que él cantara en su próximo álbum.

Bobby fue vendado de los ojos para que no supiera a donde lo llevaban. Después de que prometió cooperar en lo que fuera, sintió como le ponían una venda y luego le hicieron respirar algo antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Ya estando de vuelta en Plastic Beach, 2D salió a recibirlos y se le notaba algo apurado.- ¡Al fin llegan, Murdoc! ¡Adivina quien llegó en tu ausencia!

-¿Quién?- Preguntó con fastidio. Al parecer estaba cansado por el viaje y aparte ebrio y cuando estaba así era muy irritable y sus ojos se enrojecían. 2D lo notó y agradeció mentalmente que antes no se hubiera perdido en el mar por eso.

-¡Mos Def!

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar.

-Mos Def.- Repitió.- ¡Vamos Murdoc! Lo invitaste a cantar con nosotros ¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste? No tiene mucho que está aquí y además viene con todo y un grupo de coristas acompañándolo. Nos esperan en el estudio. Estuve hablando con ellos y distrayéndolos hasta que llegaran.

-Oh sí. Bien, bien. Dos colaboradores en un mismo día y sin planearlo.- Dijo Murdoc frotando ambas manos con ansias.- Andando. ¡Cyborg, trae a Bobby!- Ordenó.- 2D vio salir a la androide del submarino trayendo consigo al dichoso cantautor. Estaba ventado de los ojos y su boca tapada con cinta.

-¡Oh Cielos! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Quiso saber.

-Se despertó a medio camino y no dejó de gritar y quejarse. Era necesario.- Se encogió de hombros.

2D tragó saliva y luego se acercó a Bobby para empezar a hablarle y reconfortarlo.- T-tranquilo Bobby, estarás bien.- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

De nuevo fueron largas horas que estuvieron metidos en el estudio. Bobby seguía de necio en no querer hacerlo bien y Mos Def al enterarse de las circunstancias en que Womack llegó a la playa también se mostró muy disgustado con Murdoc, amenazando con que cambiaba de opinión respecto a cantar con ellos y que los demandarían por secuestro. 2D de nuevo fue quien los convenció casi hasta suplicarles. Eso y aparte Cyborg estaba con ellos amenazándolos con su armamento. No tuvieron otra opción más que hacer lo que Murdoc pedía hasta que la canción estuvo lista.

2D también le mostró a Bobby la nueva canción para él en la que trabajó durante el tiempo en que Murdoc no estuvo. La tituló "Cloud of Unknowing" y Womack se enamoró de ella al instante al punto en que estuvo más dispuesto a cantarla a pesar de que aun debían pensar en la melodía de la misma.

Fue toda una semana en la que se trabajó solo en eso y de paso en otra canción en la que de nuevo colaboraría Mos Def aprovechando que estaba en la playa también.

Nadie durmió ni comió durante ese tiempo, también porque Murdoc los tenía a todos muy presionados. Cloud of Unknowing resultó ser la canción más tranquila y relajada que habían compuesto y "Sweepstakes" fue la de más duración hasta el momento y una vez que estuvieron listas, Murdoc los dejó ir. Mos dejó que Bobby se regresara con él y los coristas.

Ese mismo día Murdoc recibió un mensaje por parte de los de De La Soul junto con Gruff Rhys avisando que iban en camino a la playa para prestar su respectiva colaboración. Pareciera que a Gorillaz el trabajo se les empezaba a juntar. ¡Enhorabuena! De no ser así, los días seguirían siendo aburridos en Plastic Beach, entre otros cuantos colaboradores como Mark E. Smith, y dos ex integrantes de The Clash, Paul Simonon Mick Johnson que llegaron a mejorar canciones ya hechas y darles los toques finales.

Si todo seguía viento en popa, Murdoc se decía si mismo que estarían prácticamente a nada de liberar ese nuevo, glorioso, trabajoso y fresco álbum muy pronto.

Con ese pensamiento salió esa vez hacia su querido faro a presentar por tercera vez su transmisión en vivo.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, hemos vuelto a la vieja Plastic Beach, listos para echarle más veneno al ambiente. Oh Dios ¿En serio ya pasó una semana? El tiempo vuela ¿No creen? Pareciera que fue ayer que me senté aquí y les mostré mi música de antaño.- Se aclaró la garganta antes de segur.- Solo para recordarles que yo soy Murdoc Niccals, líder de la banda más arrasadora del mundo ¡Gorillaz! Y es cierto… ¡Este es el regreso de Gorillaz!- Dio un grito largo.- Después de tres largos años ¿No están emocionados? Ciertamente yo sí. Y bueno, creo que debo contarles, yo…estoy atrapado aquí, simplemente lo estoy, en Punto Nemo, la tierra de nadie, en el apestoso basurero de plástico. Solo el capitán Morgan y yo. Él está para guiarme en las penumbras de esta noche que se encierra en mi alma…Y justo hoy voy a presentar unos temas nuevos de Gorillaz ¿Genial, no? ¿Qué les pasa? Vengan con el tío Murdoc, tómenme de la mano y yo los guiare a través del boque de lo imprevisible… ¿Saben? Necesito más ron, denme un segundo.- Se escuchó por el micrófono el sonido de una botella siendo abierta para lo cual se le quito el corcho. Murdoc saboreo aquel licor y después continuó.

-Oh, ese fue un buen trago. Bien, verán, estuve pensando toda la semana algo bueno que mostrarles y me encontré con este pequeño número. Esto es increíble, daré comienzo con una de las nuevas canciones de Gorillaz, sí, escuchen esto, se llama Stink Fish ¡Y es de Gorillaz!

Empezó a sonar la música y después se escuchó la voz de 2D empezando a cantar.

"I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
that you made with plastic power  
your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away.

When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep  
Drive on engines 'til they weep  
with future pixels in factories far away…"

Cortó después de eso para seguir hablando y dejar a los fans con las ansias.-Seee, aquí Murdoc Niccals transmitiendo desde la apestosa playa plástica en la cual debo vivir ahora pero bueno, me saca de algunos apuros mientras hago esta pequeña transmisión y ¿Saben qué? ¿Recuerdan que les dije que este track era "Stink Fish"? Bueno, lo pensé mejor y no puedo llamarle así. No hay nada que en verdad diga Stink Fish en el tema así que definitivamente le pondré "Paper Larch". Entonces esa fue Paper Larch de Gorillaz. ¿Maravilloso, no? Y bueno, eh, sí, así están las cosas. Les contare un poco de lo que ha pasado, sobre todo por lo que he pasado yo. He estado aquí por seis, siete, ¿Ocho meses? Ya ni sé. Estuve escondiéndome de los piratas, de los sellos discográficos, de esos tontos que están en mi banda, ya no los soporto. Russel, 2D y Noodle, son como mis apéndices ¿Entienden? Ya simplemente no podía. Necesitaba escaparme, era demasiada presión, demasiada presión para Murdoc, ya estaba perdiendo la razón, yo…yo simplemente me…bueno no, simplemente me…espérenme un momento, necesito ron.- Hizo su pausa para beber.- Mejor. Les decía que es momento de contarles qué ha estado pasando. Estoy en Punto Nemo, el punto más alejado que ningún otro en todo el planeta ¡Y me va perfecto! La referencia para que la anoten, porque hasta yo necesito recordarla, es…48 grados, eh…52 eh…36 sur y 123, 23, 36 grados oeste, así que ya saben dónde estoy. ¿Y exactamente que es esta playa plástica, tío Murdoc? Bueno es una especia de mítico lugar sintético que armé. O sea, la pista está en el mismo nombre.- Rio.- Literalmente es una masa flotante de plástico en medio del mar. Una especie de colección antinatural de desechos de la antigüedad y de la modernidad, es asombroso. Botellas de plástico, llantas viejas y demás mierdas eléctricas y está todo unido por una especie de pegamento espeso y un aceite escurridizo que llegó gracias a un sinfín de desastres marinos. ¡Fantástico! A decir verdad es la conglomeración de la basura del mundo entero que se une para formar una pútrida masa de tierra firme. Es algo que ha estado creciendo desde que el hombre tiró la primera bolsa de papas fritas al mar. De hecho creo que el primero que lo hizo fue un pequeño cavernícola. Las primeras bolsas de papas fritas, y creo que las conocen, de allá en la época neandertal eran de las azules saladas ¿Se acuerdan? Sí, increíble, creo que fue una de esas que tiraron al mar. Básicamente todo es un desastre ecológico-histórico. Eso es lo que es, esa cosa llamada Plastic Beach. Y lo crean o no, es también nuestro estudio de grabación. Y hasta tiene su propio presidente electo ¡Yo, Murdoc Niccals, rey del basurero!- Tragó saliva rápidamente. Cuando desaparecí luego de Demon Days, necesitaba esconderme en algún lugar donde nadie me encontrara así que elegí este lugar, tiene todo el equipamiento de los Estudios Kong, me lo hice traer, y comencé a trabajar en un nuevo álbum, como cualquiera de ustedes. Estoy pesando en llamarlo "Plastic Beach" o algo parecido, tal vez, no lo sé. Pero este álbum debe ser algo que haga parecer a Demon Days como un mero acto de calentamiento. A decir verdad este disco ya lleva tres años preparándose Y puede que "se me escapen algunos temas nuevos", porque se viene un tsunami de música, ya está en camino pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Por ahora les dejo algo más de mi colección de vinilos. Estos son "The Strangles" con "The Raven".

Dejo que la canción sonara completa.

-Entonces mientras se ponen cómodos y yo me pongo el cinturón y desato mis cordones…- Rio un momento.- "Me desato" mientas hago mi programa ¿Se imaginan? Sonaría a algo como…- Y empezó a simular hacer gemidos durante el acto sexual o como si se masturbara.- Bueno ya, no. Pondré algo más de música. El próximo tema es de Jay-Z y Alicia Keys. Se llama "Empire State of Mind".- Y la dejó sonar.

* * *

**¡Ya era hora de actualizar! No habia podido por la uni, proyectos, examenes y eso me cansa y me daba flojera escribir u.u Pero hoy al fin lo acabé y aun asi este capitulo no salió tan largo como me gustaria, pero es mejor que nada. **

**Entre sinfonicas, orquestas y demas cantantes invitados, ya practicamente se han escrito y grabado todas las canciones c: solo faltan "Some kind of nature" y "Doncamatic" uwu y aun se vienen mas cosas en camino jujuju xD **

**Bueno, esta es la tercera transmision de Murdoc pero se divide en dos, esta es la primera parte en la cual nos cuenta un poco mas acerca de cómo surgió Plastic Beach y ya despues vendra la segunda. Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo ;w;**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquella noche fue el turno de 2D de tener que soñar con algo. A diferencia de su compañero, el cantante no soñó con nada emocionante sino más bien fue algo muy raro:

Ahí estaba él en el muelle de la playa donde se había puesto toda una mini feria, juegos mecánicos, de azar, de tiro al blanco, con el típico olor a palomitas y algodón de azúcar impregnando el aire. Desde hace mucho que ya no probaba este último y se le hizo agua a la boca. Ese ambiente obviamente le recordó a su padre, pues desde que 2D tenía memoria, el viejo David Pot siempre trabajó en una feria haciéndose cargo de los juegos mecánicos y dándoles mantenimiento.

Aparte de él, nadie más estaba en esa pequeña feria, ni siquiera alguien que atendiera las atracciones. Aun así se acercó a uno de los juegos de tiro donde debías darle a los patitos para ganar un premio. Los montones de peluches que podías adquirir colgaban del techo y en cada esquina de aquel stand.

Tan solo al estar parado frente al juego, del otro lado y justo frente a él, se materializó un ente oscuro que surgió a partir de la neblina negra que salió desde el suelo y se arremolinó hasta dar forma al ahora Boogie Man, quien siempre traía la cara cubierta con una máscara de gas. 2D lo observó sin saber realmente que decir. No tuvo miedo pero tampoco la presencia de ese sujeto le agradaba, sin mencionar que por él estaba atrapado en Plastic Beach desde el inicio.

Boogie Man le extendió a 2D un rifle con el cual podría dispararle a los patitos y él simplemente lo tomó. Observó un momento el arma, dudoso de si jugar o no, después de todo nunca tuvo buena puntería. Boogie Man le indicó con sus largas y verdosas manos el número tres, que significaba que tenía solo tres oportunidades para tumbar un pato y ganar. Después de pensarlo, 2D se alistó para apuntar con el rifle y ponerse en posición. Cerró uno de sus ojos intentando ubicar bien su objetivo. Antes de poder continuar, el Boogie Man le hizo bajar el arma y le hizo otro gesto con la mano indicando que debía pagarle antes.

-Pero no tengo dinero.- Se encogió de hombros.

Boogie Man pareció molestarse y volvió a hacerle el gesto exigiéndole su paga.

-Ya te dije que no tengo dinero ¿Ves?...- 2D también se molestó ante la insistencia del otro. Se metió una mano a los bolsillos para mostrarle que no mentía pero dentro de uno de ellos sintió un pequeño objeto redondo. A extraerlo vio que era una moneda. Boogie Man de inmediato la tomó y ahora sí lo dejo tirar.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres intentos y nada.

2D estaba listo para devolver el rifle sin haber tenido éxito. Se decepcionó un poco de sí mismo por no haber ganado pero también se dijo que no era para tanto.

Antes de que Boogie Man pudiera tomar el rifle, de una forma u otra Cyborg apareció a un lado de 2D, dirigiéndole una mirada neutra hacia el ser de inframundo y arrebatándoselo de las manos a 2D quien igualmente se sorprendió de verla ahí sin saber cómo o por donde había llegado.

Boogie Man volvió a extender la mano hacia 2D para que le pagara por el turno de Cyborg. 2D revisó su otro bolsillo y ahí encontró otra moneda y la puso sobre el estante.

Boogie Man se hizo a un lado para dejarla jugar. Cyborg ya estaba apuntando hacia los patos y cuando empezó a disparar no solo atinó a la primera sino que atinó a todas las demás veces que siguieron de esa hasta acabar con todos los patos. En el proceso, 2D finalmente veía a Cyborg sonreír. En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí nunca la vio expresar una mueca de emoción pero ahora ella sonreía al ver su propio éxito que estaba teniendo en ese juego.

Tanto 2D como Boogie Man estaban impresionados por la habilidad de Cyborg. Boogie Man se rascó la cabeza y después no solo le dio un peluche de premio sino dos. Los dos peluches más grandes y coloridos que tenía. Uno de ellos era un dinosaurio con todos los colores del arcoíris. Cyborg los tomó pero después se los dio a 2D.

-Está bien, yo te los sostengo.- Le dijo. Después Cyborg negó con la cabeza y le hizo entender que ambos peluches eran para él.- Pero tú te los ganaste…- Pero la robot insistió.- ¿En serio dejarás que me los quede?...- 2D entonces aceptó quedarse con ambos peluches.- ¡Bien hecho Cyborg!- La felicitó.- Muchas gracias. Ahora sí ya podemos irnos…

2D estuvo dispuesto a dar media vuelta y retirarse pero vio que Cyborg quería volver a jugar, ya que había vuelto a tomar el rifle y ya estaba apuntando otra vez, de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios. Boogie Man estaba dispuesto a dejarla jugar pero a 2D le pareció suficiente y la detuvo.- No, no Cyborg, ya está bien. Creo que ya se me acabo el dinero.- Rio nerviosamente. Cyborg señaló un tercer peluche de entre todos los que ahí había.- No, no, ya no quiero más peluches, así está bien.- Le dijo. Además al ver hacia el cielo vio que estaba completamente negro.- Ya va a llover, mejor nos vamos adentro.- Indicó. Tomó a Cyborg de la mano mientras que con la otra llevaba los peluches bajo el brazo.

2D iba por delante pero a mitad del camino sintió que Cyborg dejó de caminar tras él y se detuvo de repente.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó volteando a verla.

Cyborg le soltó de la mano y de ahí comenzó a tener un ataque de temblores descontrolados, como si sufriera el mismísimo síndrome de Parkinson. 2D se asustó de verla así de la nada sin razón aparente. Cyborg se sujetó con ambas manos su cabeza pues ésta había empezado a dar vueltas de 360º sin parar como en la película el exorcista en un intento por detener esos movimientos alocados.

-¡Cyborg ¿Qué tienes?!- Preguntó el otro entrando en un estado de pánico sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Incluso había soltado los peluches al suelo.

Las chispas y cortos circuitos empezaban a notarse en la chica robótica y luego esta cayó al piso de rodillas siguiéndose sosteniendo la cabeza. De un momento a otro este shock terminó para dar paso a que Cyborg se desactivara instantáneamente, cayendo secamente al piso. 2D se puso en cuclillas a un lado y la puso boca arriba. Le hizo el flequillo a un lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y esto le hizo preocuparse más.- Vamos, levántate.- Pidió en un susurro. Miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda. En busca de Murdoc, hasta del propio Boogie Man pero ahí ya no había nadie, nadie ni nada. Toda la feria a su alrededor se había ido y la bahía estaba completamente desierta a excepción de ellos.

El cielo seguía estando negro pero ahora que lo veía mejor, no estaba negro por nubes que indicaran una tormenta sino que eso era un vapor o una neblina negra que lo cubría todo, como la que se formó justo antes de la aparición del Boogie Man. Apenas había caído en cuenta de esto y después Cyborg volvió a reaccionar. Sus ojos dieron un rápido parpadeo luminoso para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó 2D. Quiso ayudarle a ponerse en pie dándole la mano pero ella lo hizo sola rápidamente y rechazando la ayuda. Cuando 2D hizo lo mismo se dio cuenta que la robot ya le estaba apuntando con otra de su armas justo en la frente. Debido a esto 2D, lleno de miedo, dio un salto rápido hacia atrás.- H-hey…tranquila, soy yo…- Intentó calmarla.

La mirada de Cyborg lo observaba maniáticamente y la sonrisa que tenía era perturbadora o al menos a 2D le causó esa sensación. Uno de los ojos de Cyborg empezó a tener un tic y las pequeñas chispas no dejaban de salir de cualquier parte de su cuerpo haciendo parecer que tuviera escalofríos.

"_¿Que está pasando? No entiendo nada, es como si se hubiera reiniciado…"_ Pensaba 2D en lo que daba lentos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que Cyborg se acercara más.- ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Por favor baja el arma!- Pidió a gritos. _"¿Acaso no me reconoce? Nada de esto tiene sentido"._ Todo aquello parecía forma la escena perfecta de alguna película de terror y suspenso.- ¡No dispares!- Pero Cyborg estaba fuera de sí o ya no entendía lo que 2D le decía. Se preparó para tirar del gatillo y al oprimirlo se oyó el sonido de la bala disparada...

-¡No...!- 2D despertó súbitamente levantándose de la cama y estaba empapado en sudor. Se pasó una mano por la frente para calmarse y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una pastilla para calmarse los nervios y otra para prevenir la migraña. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la de un muerto y la sangre que corría por sus venas la sentía tan fría. Temblaba y seguía sudando hasta que cayó en cuenta que nada de lo que había vivido fue real.- Solo fue un sueño, relájate…- Se decía.- no pasa nada.

Después de vestirse fue a encontrarse con Murdoc y también vio a Cyborg quien en ese momento tocaba algunos acordes en su guitarra que Murdoc le había dado para practicarlos. Verla en ese estado tan tranquilo también lo tranquilizó a él e incluso suspiró con alivio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo. - Hola chicos.- Saludó con normalidad. La robot incluso detuvo un momento su tocada para saludarle de lejos con la mano.

-Bien Faceache, ya hora de que despertaras, tremendo holgazán.- Comentó Murdoc.

2D pensó en platicarle sobre su loco sueño pero como también había soñado con Boogie Man tal vez a Murdoc no le agradaría oír nada de él al respecto. Además después de todo, los sueños no siempre tienen porque tener sentido y a final de cuentas no significaba nada y no debía preocuparse por más que este hubiera sido aterrador al final. Cyborg estaba bien, él estaba bien, hasta Murdoc estaba bien, no había nada que temer.

Luego de otros pocos días más, fueron llegando los últimos colabores invitados que fueron Lou Reed y Daley. Con diecisiete canciones compuestas en total el álbum ahora sí ya estaba terminado.

Una vez más Murdoc volvió a su cabina de radio para transmitir las buenas nuevas y una que otra canción de su gusto.

-Esos son mis viejos compañeros, Mick y Keith. La canción era "2000 light years from home" del disco "Satanic majesty's request" el cual ciertamente no era un "Sargent Pepper's…" pero aun así fue un buen disco.- Fueron sus primeras palabras luego de haber puesto la canción ya mencionada.

-Eh… pero bueno, he estado ocupado desde la última vez que hablamos hace una semana, en realidad desde la última vez que yo les hablé. He estado tocando una que otra cosa en el teclado, haciendo un poco de remix, mezclando, dándoles pequeñas exclusivas. Y para emocionarlos más…el nuevo, oscuro, cubierto de cuero, alado, el Jabberwocky de los álbumes está a poco de ser lanzado ¡Mundialmente! Y de los colabores, nuestros queridos invitados a los cuales adormecí con cloroformo y los traje para acá. Una vez que desaparecía el efecto los encerraba en el estudio para que cantaran ¡Para que cantaran! Y que tocaran, o lo que sea. Pero todo siempre en nombre de la música. Y creo que llegó el momento de sacar una nueva canción para que ustedes mis queridos fans escuchen. Los estoy tratando bastante bien, para ser honesto. ¿En dónde más escucharían este material? ¿Mhm?... Pero bueno, esta se llama "Pan de centeno, sin título por el momento" de Gorillaz.

"Pay day, you're a winner  
Pay day, you're a winner  
Keep cool from my line  
Scar'd money broke money  
Bow money mo' money  
So sunny, cloud breaker  
Sound make a wave runner  
While funky drummer  
You can get it how you want it"

"There's nothing as dealers and players and me  
they say that they're winners  
Okay well let's see  
you play there you play  
the rules of the trade  
the math of the date  
the times and the age  
But you want how you like  
Hey my man why not?  
Sun Moon Stars y'all  
Ditching all the y'holes  
Mathematics and dealers and players and me,  
they say that they're winners  
Okay well let's see…"

-Oh maravilloso, es una canción maravillosa. Es como música para mis oídos. Realmente lo es, ¿No? Es música y llega hasta mis oídos, así que es música _hacia _mis oídos ¿Entienden? Directo por mis...ni siquiera tengo por qué explicarlo. Eh, bien. A medida que la oscuridad avanza, las mareas crecen y que el tiempo se escapa indefinidamente, creo que lo justo para ustedes, para nosotros, es poner algo de música que nos ayude a descansar un poco de camino a la nueva era. La era acuática, amigos, así es, ya viene. Castnar lo predijo hace un par de años y aunque no sucedió entonces, creo que sucederá ahora. Les mencioné esto la semana pasada, este libro que estaba varado en la costa y cuyo título es "The Plastc Beach" y cuando lo dé a conocer…y sin ser demasiado dramático, estoy seguro de que el tiempo, la naturaleza y la tela de la realidad mismo van a implosionar. Es decir, de cierta manera, desde el comienzo de los tiempos y del mismo Big Bang, todo lo que ha comprendido a la raza humana, indicaba que este momento llegaría. Cada fragmento de conocimiento dirigiéndose a prisa hasta este preciso instante. El eterno presente…-Hizo una pequeña pausa después de eso para dar más emoción al asunto.- En el último siglo se presenció el nacimiento de la aviación, la televisión, el internet, la llegada del I-Pod, Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, todas esas cosas y se pone peor. Admitámoslo, cada momento que pasa se aproxima a lo inevitable. La humanidad se aproxima a una conclusión definitiva. Debía ser aquí, debía ser ahora, debía ser en esta playa plástica y debíamos ser nosotros, Gorillaz. ¿Y quién anuncio esta terrible transición?... Punto Nemo, la tierra de nadie, el fin de los tiempos. ¡El pequeño gemido que concluirá con el Big Bang!...- Gritó.-… Con ustedes "Blondie" y su "Island of the Lost Souls"… Ella solía gustarme.

Después de haber puesto la canción pudo seguir hablando.- Blondie, The Island of the Lost Souls. Bastante apropiado, eso creo. ¿Y ustedes? Me escuchan a mí. Murdoc Niccals en Punto Nemo FM ¡Sí nena! Son afortunados…y bien, con el motivo de irles mostrando como está yendo el nuevo disco, muy pronto damas y caballeros, liberaré a la bestia en la tierra…- Rio un poco maliciosamente.- para que mantengan sus oídos abiertos porque esto se torna intenso. Y por mientras aquí está algo más de mi vieja colección para mantenerlos cómodos. Esto se llama "The Night of the Vampires" Y es de "The Moon Treckers"…- Luego de que la canción terminara.- Oh, Night of the Vampires, The Moon Treckers ¿Alguna vez la escucharon? ¿Es genial, no?- Aclaró su garganta.- Bien, llegó la hora de ocuparme de mis tareas diarias, como siempre. Alimentar ballenas, océanos que navegar…pero la próxima semana traeré a un invitado especial, de una banda muy popular y famosa. No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa si les digo que es un bobalicón de pelo azul, el cual de alguna manera logró meterse en mi banda porque es bien parecido, canta genial, carece de ojos… ¡Así es amigos! La próxima semana traeré al tonto de 2D aquí, a mi casita de los horrores, sentado cómodamente mientras le callo la boca y pongo cortes de los nuevos temas de Gorillaz.

Para finalizar de nuevo puso la ya reconocida canción de Erika Eigen, "I Wanna Marry a Lighthouse Keeper".

Cuando Murdoc iba saliendo del faro le sorprendió topase repentinamente a 2D parado del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Hola!- Saludó el vocalista animosamente.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, estúpido?!- Murdoc se llevó amabas manos al pecho porque sintió que el corazón se le salía del susto.

-Perdón, solo vine hasta acá porque tenía curiosidad de ver que hacías.

-…No hacía nada.- Comenzó a caminar por la playa evadiendo a 2D.

-Ay, aja.- Comentó sarcástico, dándole alcance a su compañero.- No creas que no veo que cada semana te sales por la noche para venir al faro. Ya dime que haces allá arriba.

-Nada importante.- Encendió un cigarrillo para fumarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Pude haber entrado para verlo yo mismo pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que te esperé. Siempre te quedas allá como una hora pero hoy terminaste antes. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-No te incumbe.- Dijo siendo muyy cortante con todas sus respuestas.

-Si no quieres decirme está bien, de todas formas quería hablar contigo de otra cosa muy aparte.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno…tengo entendido que ya terminamos con todas las canciones, con todo el álbum en sí…

-Eso es correcto.

-Entonces recordé que tú me dijiste que cuando al fin termináramos con todo esto volveríamos a casa…- Murdoc detuvo su caminar al escuchar eso.- ¿Es cierto…? ¿Volveremos a Inglaterra pronto?- Preguntó esperanzado de oir un "Sí".

Murdoc se sacó el cigarrillo por un momento para hablar. Primero soltó una pequeña risa.- Me temo que eso aún tendrá que esperar, compadre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó crédulo.

\- Faceache, no creerás que nos vamos a ir sin antes haber dado unas cuantas buenas giras ¿O sí?

-¿...Giras...?

-¡Pues claro! Este álbum tiene que promocionarse, dar buenos espectáculos con cada una de sus canciones. Lo hemos hecho antes, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

-E-espera… ¿Me dices que me vas a llevar para dar conciertos de esto?

-¡Nos llevaré a todos…- Exclamó con euforia.- por todo el continente americano y europeo!

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tú nunca mencionaste nada de giras!- Explotó.- ¡Yo nunca quise formar parte de esto y me obligas, no solo a mi sino al resto de personas que ayudaron y además tu promesa fue que…!

-¡Ya sé lo que dije!- Lo interrumpió.- Pero tú también debiste haberlo visto venir. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y lo haremos con unos buenos conciertos que llenaran mi billetera.- Queriendo dar la discusión por terminada, Murdoc retomó su camino pero otra vez 2D lo interceptó.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que si lo hacemos van a preguntar por Russel y Noodle?! ¡¿Qué vamos a decir al respecto?!

-Uhhh umm… -Pensó.- ¿Qué se tomaron un descansito?... ¡Te recuerdo que esa niña no ha regresado de sus "vacaciones" desde hace años! Quizás ya no le importemos…- Normalizó el tono de su voz.- ninguno de nosotros.- Se encogió de hombros. Quizá ella ya pueda estar…- Dejó la frase incompleta y solo hizo un ademan de cortarse el cuello con un cuchillo.

2D se impactó por esto y no lo tomó de buena manera.- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No me digas que tú nunca lo has pensado! ¡¿Por qué otra razón ya no regresaría?! ¡Por eso tuve que crear a Cyborg!

-¡Yo sé que Noodle está bien y ella nos ama, nunca nos dejaría!

-¡Claro! ¡Sigue pensando eso mientras te encuentres en el escenario dando grandes espectáculos!- Con tal de que ya no lo siguiera, Murdoc empujó a 2D y lo hizo caer al suelo. Después de eso ahora sí se alejó sin prisas.- Y solo fíjate en quien será la guitarrista que estará ahí entonces… ¡Oh! ¡Pues no será Noodle!

Cuando Murdoc ya no estuvo cerca, 2D se sobó en donde se había golpeado. Ya no pudo contener más el llanto y lo dejó salir. Sintió el mundo caérsele encima por lo que Murdoc dijo, se sintió asustado e inseguro de que quizá pudiera tener razón.

* * *

En algún punto indefinido, rodeado por el inmenso océano del pacifico, Russel Hobbs nadaba, nadaba y nadaba.

Llevaba haciendo eso desde hace meses sin parar. Si algo distinto habia cambiado en él era su estatura, o mas bien el tamaño de todo su cuerpo.

Russel habia crecido hasta alcanzar la altura de siete metros, todo un gigante. Y quizas seguiria creciendo más en tanto no llegara a su destino. Había que agradecer a todos los desechos toxicos que hay en el agua, los cuales en un principio ingerió sin querer pero que despues de un buen tiempo la verdad dejó de importarle. Algunas otras toxinas le afectaban de tan solo rozar con su piel, las cuales tambien contribuyeron a su desmensurado crecimiento.

De tan solo pensar que en algun momento encontaría a Murdoc y con su tamaño sería facil aplastarlo como a una hormiga, ponia en la cara de Russel una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Empezaba a darle hambre. Era hora de sumergirse más a fondo a ver si encontraba algun animal marino que comer. Uno que estuviera justamente a la porción adecuada para calmarle el apetito, un tiburón estaría bien.

* * *

**¡Día de actualización! Aprovechando que estoy de puente, aqui lo tienen xD **

**Bien, ¿Que aprendimos en este capitulo? Que 2D tiene sueños raros xD en realidad es mas como una advertencia de lo que pasará mas adelante con Cyborg :O Por algo Boogie Man tambien apareció. Y falta poco para que nuestro vocalista favorito haga acto de presencia en el show de Murdoc :P lol ¡Y se viene las giras! OMG! ¡Y despues de varios capitulos Russel vuelve, en tamaño gigante, siii! Y se vuelve a mencionar a Noodle tambien jeje **

**Y bueno, ya que vimos que el album ya esta completo, quiero dar un recuento de todas las canciones junto con cada colaborador que participó en ellas porque de todas formas algunos colabores extra y canciones tambien por ahi pudieron no ser nombrados asi que lo haré aqui: **

**1\. Orchestal Intro (Con Sinfonía ViVA)**

**2\. Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach (Con Snoop Dogg e Hypnotic Brass Ensemble) **

**3\. White Flag (Con Kano, Bashy, y The Lebanese National Orchesta for Oriental Arabic Music) **

**4\. Rhinestone Eyes**

**5\. Stylo (Con Bobby Womack y Mos Def) **

**6\. Superfast Jellyfish (Con Gruff Rhys y De La Soul) **

**7\. Empire Ants [Con Yukimi Nagano (Little Dragon)] **

**8\. Glitter Freeze (Con Mark E. Smith) **

**9 Some Kind of Nature (Con Lou Reed) **

**10\. On Melancholy Hill **

**11\. Broken**

**12\. Sweepstakes (Con Mos Def e Hypnotic Brass Ensemble) **

**13\. Plastic Beach (Con Mick Jones y Paul Simonon) **

**14\. To Binge [Con Yukimi Nagano (Little Dragon)] **

**15\. Cloud of Unknowing (Con Bobby Womack y Sinfonía ViVA) **

**16\. Pirate Jet **

**17\. Doncamatic (Con Daley) - No sé porque esta cancion unos la incluyen en la lista de reproducción del album completo en youtube y en otros no y en su lugar (a veces) te ponen otros bonus tracks. ¡Pero para mí sí cuenta como canción y punto! :v Y aquellas que no tienen colaborador nombrado fue porque fueron 100% hechas por Gorillaz, sin ayuda :v ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (^w^)7**


	12. Chapter 12

Fue una mañana a principios de marzo cuando 2D vio a Murdoc salir en el submarino llevando una cámara fotográfica consigo. El bajista estaba planeando tomar una foto a la playa desde lejos cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban ya el firmamento. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, dejó que el submarino saliera a flote y luego él se asomó por la escotilla y desde ahí capturó el paisaje. Hizo exactamente lo mismo por la tarde cuando estaba el sol en su pleno crepúsculo haciendo que el cielo ya estuviera tenido de color naranja y repitió esa acción poco tiempo después ya por la noche antes de que el clima se pusiera feo como siempre. Supo apreciar un cielo lleno de estrellas y justo antes de que la marea empezara a empeorar. En las tres ocasiones tomó las fotos desde diferentes ángulos de la playa y todas fueron buenas.

2D no se molestó ni una vez en preguntar por qué hacía eso. Desde que Murdoc le reveló lo de la gira hace ya una semana, 2D se sintió muy molesto con él, sobre todo por atreverse a decir lo que dijo de Noodle. Eso ya era demasiado. Por eso es que desde ahí ya no le dirigía tanto la palabra ni viceversa al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Murdoc se la pasaba de solitario arreglando él mismo el asunto de los próximos conciertos, comunicándose con agentes y de nuevo con los mismos colaboradores del disco, haciendo llamas y video llamadas, prometiendo pagar algunas cosas aquí y allá y arreglando muchas fechas de en dónde y cuándo se presentarían con el fin de que todo pudiera estar listo pronto.

Después de esa última sesión de fotos nocturna transcurrieron algunas horas y para ese entonces 2D ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

-Hey…2D…despierta….hey 2D, despierta.- Escuchaba que le murmuraban al oído.- Vamos Faceache…- Él apenas y comenzaba a reaccionar en ese momento.- ¡Levántate pedazo de flojo!- Luego de eso sintió algo húmedo caerle en la cabeza lo cual le hizo sentarse sobre la cama inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy despierto! – Fue lo primero que dijo al haber abierto los ojos.

-¡Vaya, al fin! ¡Pensé que nunca despertarías!

-P… ¿Pero qué…?- Sintió la humedad resbalar desde su cabello hacia su rostro y cuando algunas gotas se colaron por su boca se dio cuenta que lo que era.- ¿Murdoc…?

-¿Sí…?

Con ambas manos se secaba el exceso. -¿Acaso me tiraste ron en la cara?- Se fijó y así era. Murdoc traía en una de sus manos una botella de la bebida pero casi vacía. Y todo él apestaba a licor. Tanto, que ya había impregnado con ese olor todo el cuarto. En la otra mano llevaba una pequeña botella de Propofol, igualmente casi sin contenido. 2D la reconoció bien, no por nada había aprendido de varios medicamentos gracias a su madre.

-Eso hice ¿No es cierto?- Rio.

-… Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Y de dónde sacaste ese Propofol?!

-Lo hallé por ahí, abandonado, así que lo recogí y luego…me puse a oír un poco de Reggae…

-No me digas que te lo inyectaste…

-…Tal vez…- Genial. No solo estaba borracho sino también drogado. Con razón se le veía pinta de adormecido.

-No sabes los efectos secundarios que puede causar…

-Oh pero vamos, no te fijes en eso.- Decía Murdoc.- Tenía que despertarte, vamos.- Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.- Ven conmigo, acompáñame.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás…

-Pero es más de media noche ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Solo sígueme y ya, maldición!

Ni que decir cuando Murdoc se ponía ebrio su temperamento era muy volátil. El ron a veces le ponía feliz y de un momento a otro estaba furioso o muy tranquilo, nunca se sabía y más con el Propofol corriendo por sus venas. El ron de por sí, le quitaba también el sentido de la elocuencia y hacia y decía a cosas sin sentido. Pensando esto, 2D no tuvo otra opción más que ir tras él a ver qué cosa tramaba en lo que se quitaba la lagaña de los ojos.

Eso sí, los dos estaban muy cabreados uno con el otro pero ahora que Murdoc estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y de la medicina, parecía más animado a intercambiar más conversación con el cantante.

-¿Cuánto has bebido exactamente?- Preguntó 2D para darse una idea.

-Uhh no lo sé. Desde la tarde, tal vez esta sea la ¿Décima…onceava botella…?

-Por Dios…-Dijo en voz baja.- ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer más que beber y drogarte?

-¿Estando en esta playa? Uhh claro, hay montones de cosas que hacer, nunca te aburres aquí, es decir ¿Quién se aburre? Yo no, porque nadie se aburre en Plastic Beach…-Comenzó a cantar en un tonó demasiado sarcástico.

-Está bien, ya entendí.- Dijo para callarlo. De todas formas no era como si 2D hiciera un montón de cosas tampoco, últimamente solo se la pasaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

Salieron a la playa ambos en silencio. La neblina hacia casi imposible ver donde caminabas, apenas y distinguías tu propia nariz. Al menos ese era el caso de 2D por lo cual por poco y estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces y eso lo puso un poco más de mal humor pero Murdoc increíblemente parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigían y tomó rumbo hacia el faro. Cuando estuvieron ahí, éste abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras tras ella.

"_Al parecer al fin voy a entrar al dichoso faro"_.- Decía 2D para sí mismo.- _"No sé qué oculte Murdoc pero ya voy a descubrirlo. Pobre, ni siquiera ha de estar cociente de lo que hace. Mañana ya ni se acordará que estuvimos aquí. Algo bueno tiene el que este así"._

Yendo tras él y aprovechando el estado de Murdoc, quizá ahora sí pudiera preguntarle porqué había tomado todas esas fotos. Quién sabe si le hubiera preguntado estando él sobrio no le hubiera respondido.

-Cosas del disco.- Fue la respuesta del bajista.- Para la portada.

-Oh, ya.- Al llegar al final de las escaleras, 2D al fin pudo conocer la cabina de radio en la que Murdoc tanto se metía. No cabía de su propia impresión al descubrir este hallazgo.- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Fue lo que preguntó.

-¿Qué parece?

-Pues…una cabina de radio.

-¡Exacto! Piensas rápido.

-¿Esto ha estado aquí siempre?

-Sipi.

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Porque era mi secreto pero ¡Que rayos! Ahora tú también ya lo sabes, amigo.

-¿Por eso no dejabas que supiera? ¿Y que se supone que hacemos aquí?

-…Transmitir…

* * *

Y ahora ahí estaban los dos, sentados uno junto a otro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado en primer lugar hacer esa tonta transmisión, no creía que realmente hubiera alguien oyendo en ese momento. Él solo quería terminar lo más pronto posible para volver a dormir.

Lo primero que hizo Murdoc fue empezar con una canción de "The Shangri Las". 2D preguntó que por qué no empezar con la trasmisión de una vez en lugar de hacer tiempo poniendo canciones.

-Oh 2D, no comprendes a la audiencia. Ellos te aman… ¡Desearían comerte vivo!- Mencionó con entusiasmo.- Y yo solo te estoy guardando para cuando llegue el momento. Hay que hacerlos esperar, eres lo mejor de este programa y lo mejor se queda siempre al final.

No sabía si creer demasiado en las palabras de Murdoc y sobre todo en su estado. -Yo solo quiero irme a dormir.- Dijo él apenas pudiendo mantenerse despierto y con mucho desgane.

Cuando la canción estaba en sus últimos minutos, Murdoc se colocó unos auriculares y le dijo a 2D hacer lo mismo pues ya estaban a nada de comenzar.

\- Ohh… "The Shangri Las…Out in the streets" Oh sí. ¡Aqui vamos de nuevo! Especial de Punto Nemo FM, la hora feliz. Una vez más soy yo, Murdoc Niccals, el náufrago solitario en la oscuridad, mostrándoles de nuevo canciones con ron, alas y vitriolos…oh sí, el Propofol está funcionando a buena hora…me siento un poco…estoy un poco adormecido…

2D vio a Murdoc recargar su barbilla sobre su mano como apoyo y sus ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados mientras decía todo esto. _"Más bien funcionó desde que te lo metiste..."_\- Pensó 2D.

-Sí, eso fue Shang…Chang... ¿Cómo se dice? The Sangri Las con Out in the streets…es fácil decirlo ¿Sabes?...oh, me siento extraño hoy. Entre el ron y el Reggae hay una tibia mezcla…tengo una caja llena de esos discos aquí junto a mí y otra noche tormentosa de neblina e insolación justo en frente…bueno, continuemos con esta inda canción de Tom Waits. "The Ocean Doesn't Want Me Today".

"_¡¿Otra canción?!"_\- Pensó 2D quien hasta el momento estaba callado, paciente y aburrido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sentado en su silla giratoria. Aquella canción pasó muy lenta o así la sintió. Empezaba a dar pequeños golpecitos rápidos con la planta del pie sobre el suelo.

Al parecer hasta Murdoc se había dormido y 2D tuvo que tocarle el hombro para despertarlo. Alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuanto la canción acabó. Se desperezó en su lugar antes de seguir.- Oh sí, sí, sí. Gracias, Señor Waits, eso fue muy ¿Cómo se dice?...Lúgubre.- Volteó a mirar a 2D.- Y escuchen, fans de Gorillaz, tengo un invitado aquí que es el cantante de una famosa banda que…de hecho es el cantante de mi banda favorita. ¡Gorillaz! ¡Damas y caballeros, es 2D de Gorillaz!- Lo atrajo hacia sí y hacia el micrófono rodeándolo por los hombros con el brazo.- Di "Hola" a las damas y caballeros, 2D.

-Hola.- Habló secamente.

-¿Saben? Pensé en dejarlo salir de su pequeño cuarto bajo el agua, solo para que viera un poco de lo que hay aquí arriba y si tiene suerte ¡Estará grabando en mi nuevo disco! Tal vez…

-¿…?

-…

-Bueno, yo soy 2D de Gorillaz…- Tomó una pequeña cinta que vio frente a él con la intención de ponérsela a los radioescuchas, si es que los había. Leyó el titulo sobre la cinta.- y esta es nuestra nueva canción de…- No pudo decirlo a tiempo pues Murdoc ya le había soltado una fuerte cachetada.- ¡Ahhuuu…!

-¡Silencio! Yo soy quien pone los discos aquí, amigo. ¡Te sientas y que callas hasta que yo te diga o te echaré a la neblina!- 2D se hizo chiquito sobre su asiento.- ...Sin más preámbulos, sigamos con los éxitos más calientes de hoy y…ayer. Este es Robert Johnson con "Drunk Hearted Man".

Después de esa le siguió otra canción de Reggae. Y a medida que la canción llegaba a su final, Murdoc continuó hablando hasta que la canción ya no estaba y solo era él contando una historia. Su tono para hablar era sereno, calmado, como para crear más ambiente.

-Aquí una pequeña historia de un hombre y una mujer. El hombre, bueno, era alto. Estaba triste y solo, vagaba sólo él por la tierra, perdido y muy, muy triste. Hasta que un día vio a una chica que cruzaba la calle. Ella tenía tres brazos y el hombre se recordó a sí mismo: "¡Dios! Nunca había visto a una mujer con tres brazos". Esta era la chica que él quería, así que la siguió hasta un callejón...

"_¿Qué clase de historia es esa?"_\- Se preguntaba 2D. Tal vez Murdoc solo la estaba alucinando, inventando, o la leyó de algún libro. Si era eso, pues qué libro tan raro.

Murdoc seguía.- Saltó sobre ella, la besó, consiguió tocar su corazón…y se fue. Y esa, es una historia de amor.- Suspiró. Luego de eso se oyó el sonido de disco barrido.-… ¡Entonces, 2D! ¡Meses en cautiverio, atrapado en una isla, forzado a grabar!... ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

"_¿Acaso estas bromeando?"_\- Pensó.- Bueno, es una playa, una horrible playa plástica. Ni siquiera puedes pedir pizza aquí.- Desde hace cuánto que tenía antojo de una. Él también suspiro pero de cansancio.- ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

-Umm…no creo que eso pase dentro de un lago tiempo, amigo. ¿Cómo se siente estar en otra larga promoción para un álbum el cual no tiene límites? Sin timón, sin sentido alguno… ¡Conmigo! ¿Mmm?- 2D respiró profundo apretando los dientes, se sujetó el puente de la nariz, intentando pensar en una respuesta que no fuera agresiva.- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo vamos a averiguar pronto. ¿Sabes? Pondré cámaras en toda la playa y buscaré imágenes de todo este lio que he hecho y se lo enviaré a los fans. Aun no estoy seguro, así que tal vez lo ponga en la página web…

-¿Por qué no solo me dejas ir? Mamón…- Dijo con un tono de impaciencia.

-¡Oh, 2D! Viejo, ven, ven…- De nuevo lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros para calmarlo.- Bueno, mientras estas aquí, tal vez puedas mostrar esta ¿Mmm? Es en la que tú cantas…- Le dio otra cinta en sus manos.

-Mm, bien.- La tomó.- Aquí hay una nueva canción de Gorillaz que se llama…- Buscó el nombre pero no había ninguno. Volteó a ver a Murdoc esperando que se lo dijera.

-Oh, umm, estaba pensando en llamarla "The Little House of the Stink Fish".

-Ese nombre está horrible.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ésta es "The Little House of the Stink Fish…I'll be back after the Break" ¡De Gorillaz!- 2D reconocía esa canción como aquella a la que él quería llamar "Pirate Jet" pero claro, como siempre Murdoc tuvo que intervenir con sus nombres estúpidos. Lo peor es que ni siquiera la dejó llegar hasta la parte donde 2D cantaba, solo dejó oír la música del principio.- Oh, extraño Inglaterra…-Fue lo que Murdoc dijo al interrumpir la canción, lanzando un suspiro melancólico y a la vez soñoliento.- Y ahora esta es "The Willow's Song" y es de "Nature and organization"…- La canción duro casi cinco minutos. Después le siguió "La mar" de Eden Ahbez.

_Yo tenía un pequeño bote. Lo llamé "Vida"…y una vez que zarpé, nunca más regresé…_

-¿"Vida"?- Preguntó Murdoc en lo que escuchaba aquel verso.

_Todo fue tan repentino, había mucho viento…_

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- Decía Murdoc como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con la propia canción.

_Y las olas eran como montañas…_

-Oh ¿En serio?

_Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente…_

-Sí, lo sé, como siempre.

_En el solitario canto del mar…_

-¡Oh, está hablando de mí!

_Escuché los ecos de la eternidad…_

-Sí, yo también los escucho todas las mañanas…

_Y en la fantasía de las nubes y los cielos…_

-Sí, sí, sí…

_Vi al único que vive…_

-Está bien, sí…

_Y todas las cosas morían…_

-Sí…

_Y tenía nauseas en medio del mar…_

-¡No!- Soltó con un tono de asombro.

_Perdido en las profundidades y fui arrojado…_

-¡No!... ¿Tenías tus pantalones puestos? ¿Los tenías?...- Parecía que la canción ya había terminado. La voz de Eden ya no hablaba, ya no se oía más.-...Bien, suficiente fantasía. Hay mucho silencio, ¿saben? Es emocionante. Genial.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Tengo un aviso para ustedes amigos. Solo váyanse, conozcan gente y hablen con ellos…- Seguía con su barbilla recargada en una de sus manos como apoyo mientras decía esto.- Pero, está bien, ya me canse de hablar, en serio, ya…me cansé. Puedo ofrecerles un poco de ron.- Rio.- ¿Seguimos al aire?...

_Cuando me desperté…_

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya regresó, regresó este sujeto!- Se rio un poco más.- Sí, ¿Tienes más que decirme?...

_La tormenta había acabado y el mar estaba tranquilo…_

-Eso es bueno, es relajante…

_Fue extraño y maravilloso…_

-Suena bien.

_Como ver el mundo…_

-Sí…

_Como ver a través de él… _

-Sí… ¡Sí!...

_Y cuando le dije a la gente del pueblo…_

-¡Oh! ¿Fuiste al pueblo?

_Que me fui y nunca regresé, todos se rieron y me llamaron "El maravilloso" Y me fui con ellos…_

-¡Oh! Fuiste con ellos…

_Ellos no lo sabían…_

-No, no, claro que no.

_Ellos eran únicos…_

-¡Sí, sí!

_Y entonces encontré mi camino…_

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

_Encontré mi hogar…_

-¿Sí pero cómo lo hiciste?

_En la isla del Edén…_

-¿Solo lo encontraste?

_Donde el viento ha dicho la verdad…_

-Oh sí, siempre, nunca miente.

_Por siempre….por siempre…por siempre._

-… ¡Eso fue lindo!- Ahora si ese era el final de la cancion. Murdoc aclaró su garganta.- Buen chico, esto se llamó "La mar" y es algo para oír en el mar, creo, no sé. Tengo que decirles que Eden es un amoroso y gentil hippie. Después de esto van a oír más música de Gorillaz, tienen suerte.

Por alguna razón en lugar de eso, transmitió la canción de "Starlight".

-Eso fue "Starlight" de "Herbalizer" donde participa mi querido Roots Manuva, sí. Una vez más la niebla llega y el tiempo se atora en la media noche. Las olas chocan en la costa y todo se pone más borroso…aun no sé cuándo haré la siguiente transmisión pero queridos niños, me ha dado mucho gusto volver a contactarlos…

2D se había mantenido callado durante casi toda la trasmisión, oyendo todos los sinsentidos de Murdoc. Si antes creyó que estaba loco ahora lo estaba más y eso lo asustaba. Estaba desesperado y debía hacer algo, un último intento porque sus plegarias fueran oídas, por salir de esa horrible isla…

-Les dejo un link por ahí para que entren a este salvaje y nuevo mundo de Gorillaz…- Seguía Murdoc.- pero creo que es momento de acabar con esta fiesta y decir "Adieu" hasta que vuelva a asaltar sus afortunados tímpanos de nuevo…

2D le arrebató el micrófono y hablo con voz desesperada.- ¡Si alguien puede oírme por favor manden ayuda! ¡Llamen a la policía!...

-¡Manden ayuda!- Se oyó la voz de Murdoc burlándose. De nuevo tomo el micrófono en sus manos a la fuerza.- ¡Sí, manden ayuda! ¡Necesito unas veinte cervezas aquí!

-¡Me tiene como prisionero!- Gritaba 2D en el fondo.

-¡Shhh! Está bien, solo respira por esta tela…- No vio cuando Murdoc sacó un paño mojado en cloroformo el cual le colocó en parte de la nariz y en toda la boca.- respira 2D, sí, respira profundo…- 2D intentaba zafarse pero lo tenía sujetado fuertemente y no podía soltarse. Se escuchaban sus gemidos ahogados en un esfuerzo por no inhalar el penetrante olor pero le fue imposible. Poco a poco se sentía así mismo caer dormido.- te vas a sentir un poco mareado, ya casi, respira…- Murdoc hablaba con una voz que aparentaba ser serena.- Y…ya se fue.- Ya ningún ruido se escuchaba. 2D había caído ante los efectos del cloroformo y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Murdoc lo deposito ahí lentamente.- ¡Bueno, los dejo con esta última! ¡Esto es: "Whoops! I just skid it into your cakehole!" de mi fantástica y aclamada banda… ¡Gorillaz!

"_Oh joy's arise, the sun has come again to hold you…" _

-Muy Bueno para ser verdad pero sí, Gorillaz está de regreso en el mapa, créelo nena. De venta en tu tienda digital más cercana, muy pronto ¡En serio!

* * *

Cuando 2D lentamente volvió a entrar en razón, se vio a si mismo de nuevo en su cuarto bajo el agua, acostado sobre la cama. Toda su cabeza le daba vueltas y veía borroso, se sentía mareado y hasta con un poco de nauseas. Al principio se preguntó unos momentos si había sido todo un sueño pero en cuanto le llegó el olor a alcohol en el cuarto supo que todo había sido real. Murdoc había estado ahí y lo había sacado hasta el faro a hacer ese estúpido programa suyo.

Se sentía impotente ahora. Intentó pedir ayuda ¡De hecho lo hizo! Y Murdoc lo durmió para que no siguiera hablando. Si alguna persona por ahí escuchó su mensaje de auxilio, nunca tendría oportunidad de saberlo.

No cayó en cuenta hasta ese entonces que no estaba solo. Había alguien más con él ahí. Era Cyborg, parada firmemente frente a los pies de la cama. Tenía en una mano un vaso con agua y en la otra una pastilla. Cuando se percató que 2D despertó, fue a su lado y le entregó ambas cosas a él.

2D se sentó y al tomar el vaso y la pastilla, vio que esta última era una de las que tomaba para sus migrañas.- Gracias.- Dijo. Se la tomó con ayuda de un solo trago de agua y luego se pasó el brazo por los labios para secarlos un poco.- ¿Qué hora será?- Preguntó. Pensó que pudo haber dormido horas o incluso días pues se veía que ya había amanecido.- ¿Cómo regresé aquí?

Entonces Cyborg se señaló a sí misma dándose méritos de que ella fue quien lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación.

-¿Fuiste tú, Cyborg? Seguramente Murdoc te dio la orden.- Ella asintió.- Ese maldito…-Dijo 2D en voz queda y apretando los puños.- Espero que no te haya costado trabajo traerme hasta acá.- Volvió a decirle a ella gentilmente.

Los dos salieron en busca de Murdoc. Cyborg fue quien guio a 2D hasta la habitación del bajista. Entraron lentamente y ahí lo hallaron profundamente dormido bocabajo en su cama, únicamente con la ropa interior puesta y pegando fuertes ronquidos.

-Ojala tuviera una botella de ron conmigo para regresarle el mismo favor de anoche.- Habló 2D.

Aparentemente Murdoc no estaba tan dormido pues al oír la voz del otro se levantó algo aturdido. Se cubrió los ojos ya que toda la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana le pegó directo en la cara.- ¡¿Por qué están aquí?!- Preguntó en tono molesto al verlos a ambos metidos en su cuarto.

-¡Levántate pedazo de flojo!- Gritó 2D imitando su tono de la noche anterior para después reírse un poco.- Ya pasan de las doce.- Se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su semblante serio.

Murdoc aún estaba un poco desconcertado.- ¿En serio dormí tanto? ¡Uff! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber regresado aquí!

-¿No se supone que tienes conciertos que arreglar o algo así?

-¿Uh?... ¡Oh, sí, hay que hacer eso!- Rápidamente se levantó y fue a hacer sus quehaceres sin siquiera haberse puesto ropa.

De nuevo se pasó todo el día arreglando los asuntos correspondientes. Mientras tanto 2D y Cyborg Noodle no tenían mucho que hacer por ahora. Si había algo de cierto en lo que Murdoc dijo, era que estar en Plastic Beach era bastante aburrido.

Entre tanta basura regada por doquier, 2D encontró una vieja pelota de tenis, estaba muy sucia pero de algo serviría.- ¡Oye Cyborg, atrápala!- Se la lanzó a la androide y ella la atrapó con una sola mano sin vacilar- ¡Buena atrapada!- Dijo con entusiasmo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para hacer más espacio entre ellos y jugar mejor.- ¡Lánzala de nuevo!- Cyborg le echó un vistazo a ese extraño objeto entre sus manos y luego hizo lo que se le dijo pero lo realizó con mucho desgane. La pelota solo cayó unos centímetros lejos de sus pies y se fue rodando por el suelo y se detuvo a media distancia que los separaba.- Esta bien, creo que eres buena atrapando pero te enseñaré a lanzar.- Recogió la pelota y se la volvió a dar en las manos.- Hazlo con más fuerza, así.- Simuló tener la pelota e hizo el movimiento con su brazo para demostrarle a la robot como hacerlo. Luego volvió a su lugar a esperar el lanzamiento. Esa vez Cyborg ahora si la lanzó fuerte, quizá demasiado. 2D no reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla y fue a impactar directo en uno de sus ojos.- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!- Dijo entrando en pánico y cubriéndose el ojo herido con las manos.- ¡No pasa nada!- Se sobaba el área lastimada y después se rascó un poco los parpados para enfocar menor su visión. Volvió a tomar la pelota y en lo que se la lanzaba a Cyborg le advirtió que intentara lanzarla un poco más bajo. En esa ocasión sí la lanzó más bajo, demasiado. 2D volvió a sobarse en el área de la entrepierna en lo que se retorcía, se hacía bolita y agonizaba de dolor en el suelo.- ¡Rayos, rayos! ¡Maldita sea!- Decía. Unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos- Creo…que lanzas…muy fuerte.- Mencionó con dificultad.- ¿Podemos juagar…algo menos peligroso y…menos…doloroso? Quizá…damas…chinas…

Murdoc, quien lo había visto todo desde hace rato se burló de 2D y después lo apresuró a ponerse de pie.- Levántate ya, fracasado y haz tus maletas.

-¿Mis…qué?

-Ya he mandado traer un helicóptero y debemos estar preparados para irnos cuando llegue.

-¿Irnos…?

-A la gira, menso. Prácticamente esta todo listo para empezar.- Se frotó ambas manos con ambición.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- Comenzó a pararse del suelo hasta estar totalmente en pie otra vez.

-¡Portsmouth!

-¿Portsmouth?...espera…pero…esa ciudad está en…

-¡Inglaterra, lo sé! Después de tanto tiempo volveremos a la tierra que nos vio nacer. Que mejor lugar para empezar nuestro tour.- Después de decir eso, Murdoc se regresó a su cuarto para empezar a preparar lo que hiciera falta.

A 2D todavía le faltaron segundos para digerir lo que escuchó. Cuando al fin pudo comprender que Murdoc no bromeaba, comenzó a saltar de la emoción.- ¡Inglaterra, Cyborg! ¡Iremos a Inglaterra!- Tomó a la robot por los hombros queriéndola hacer saltar junto con él. No lo logró pero eso no le bajo los ánimos.- ¡Por fin estaremos fuera de esta playa de mierda, literal! ¡Y vas a conocer un mundo nuevo! ¡Alégrate!

Los próximos días se le pasaron muy lentos, no podía esperar ver llegar ya el helicóptero que los sacaría de ahí. En realidad serían varios helicópteros y submarinos, incluyendo el de Murdoc para transportar todos los instrumentos y equipaje necesario.

Cuando al fin estuvo el helicóptero ahí, 2D fue el primero en subir en la parte trasera junto con Cyborg mientras que Murdoc se iría adelante al lado del piloto.- ¡Vamos, vamos, apresúrense!- Les decía. Sintió una adrenalina en el estómago cuando empezaron a elevarse lentamente y cada vez el suelo debajo de ellos iba quedándose más y más lejos. Al menos esperaba no vomitar su desayuno o Murdoc lo mataría.- Esto es muy emocionante.- Le susurró a Cyborg.- Pero mejor dejo de mirar hacia abajo.

Luego de unas horas se quedó dormido en el trayecto con la seguridad de que estaban en camino de vuelta a Inglaterra.

* * *

**¡Uff! ahora si me tardé en actualizar :'v pero luego de ver tanto movimiento en instagram me inspiré para sacar el capitulo hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y bueno como notita extra imaginemos que a estas alturas el album de Plastic Beach ya salió a la venta, porque ya saben, primero siempre se lanzá el disco y luego la banda dá sus conciertos y la wea, asi funciona toda la industria musical xD y por cierto les recimiendo que escuchen esta transmision de radio de Murdoc que esta en youtube, es la transmision numero 4 porque en serio es hilarante oirla e imaginar como ambos estan ahi detras del microfono, aburriendose ¡lol!**


	13. Chapter 13

Fue despertando de nuevo lentamente. Se percató que seguían volando en el helicóptero. Veía las cabezas tanto de Murdoc como del piloto sobresaliendo de sus asientos y delante de ellos un cielo repleto de nubes. Su propia cabeza la tenía recostada a un costado, más específicamente sobre uno de los hombros de Cyborg. ¡Se quedó dormido encima de Cyborg!

-¡Perdón, ya desperté!- Gritó. Su cara se volvió roja por la pena. Muy difícilmente él mismo junto el resto de los que iban escuchó lo que dijo, pues debido a la presión sus oídos se taparon con aire y además las aspas hacían mucho ruido como para escuchar cualquier cosa.- Perdón por eso, Cyborg.- Se disculpó otra vez en lo que se limpiaba los restos de saliva que tenía en el rostro. A la androide nunca pareció molestarle que se durmieran sobre ella, estaba tranquila con ambos brazos cruzados sentada en su lugar. 2D entonces se inclinó hacia adelante para hacer una pregunta al líder de la banda.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Murdoc se giró a verlo con expresión de no haberle entendido.- ¿Qué cuánto falta para llegar?- Preguntó con más fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió Murdoc sin entenderle bien aún.

-¡Dije que cuánto…!

-¡No te oigo!- Le interrumpió.- Mis oídos están tapados ¿Los tuyos no? ¡Toma un chicle, eso los destapará!- Le extendió a 2D el pequeño paquete de chicles con uno que ya estaba sobresaliendo listo para que 2D lo tomara. Al hacerlo recibió una pequeña descarga de toques en sus dedos y apartó la mano rápidamente.

-¡Ah, me dolió!- Se quejó mientras sacudía su mano herida.

-¡Ja, caíste!- Se burló el otro.- La vieja broma del chicle, nunca falla.- Se jactó mostrando que el paquete de chicles era falso y era de los que daban toques al agarrar el falso chicle que sobresalía de los demás.- Pero ya en serio, toma uno.- En su otra mano tenía un simple chicle de menta. 2D se lo quitó no muy contento por la broma recibida y se lo comió.

Mala decisión. Otra de las bromas pesadas de Murdoc.

Resultó ser un chicle sabor a ajo, perfecto para jugar una segunda broma. 2D lo escupió pero eso no impidió que su sabor penetrante le invadiera toda la boca.

-¡Maldito, sabe horrible!- 2D escupía la saliva que le sabia mal mientras que Murdoc no dejaba de reírse sosteniéndose el estómago con las dos manos.- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-¡Porque es muy fácil y divertido verte la cara!

-¡Necesito agua!- Buscaba desesperadamente alguna botella y no veía ninguna en ningún lado. De repente Cyborg le extendió una que al parecer siempre tuvo oculta bajo sus brazos. 2D ya no quiso pensar si iba a ser otra broma o no, solo le interesaba sacarse ese horrible sabor. Tomó la botella y la abrió con desesperación. La bebía, se enjuagaba y escupía hacia afuera el agua que se tomaba. Lo hizo unas cinco o seis veces antes de empezar a tomar el agua con normalidad pues el mal sabor ya era menos.- ¿Tú sabias de la broma, no?- Preguntó. El silencio de la robot tuvo que ser tomado como un "sí".- Gracias Cyborg.- Agradeció sonriéndole. El viaje en helicóptero siguió siendo largo. Fueron llegando a su destino cuando ya fue de noche y la luna llena alumbraba el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.-Mira esa vista.- Se maravillaba el cantante.

Bajando del helicóptero había un taxi que los esperaba para llevarlos a hospedarse a su hotel.

De ahí no fue tan difícil que les dieran acceso a dos de las muchas habitaciones que ya se tenían reservadas para ellos. Era cuartos contiguos y uno era únicamente para Murdoc, el otro seria para 2D.

En lo que el botones los guiaba cargando todo su equipaje, el trio no dejaba de fijarse en cada aspecto del hotel. Sería la primera vez en meses que estarían fuera de la playa y 2D quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Respiró hondamente y con alivio al sentirse de vuelta en casa. Observó su habitación con mucha emoción fijándose en cada lindo detalle que tenía su cuarto. Los cuadros, las cortinas, el baño impecable, el tamaño de su cama, las sabanas y las cobijas, su televisión HD con cable. Todo le pareció perfecto y sumamente acogedor.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón estirando todo el cuerpo listo para relajarse y dormir como bebé esa noche. Antes recordó que tenía que bañarse, en serio lo necesitaba. Se quedó en la ducha unas dos horas tratando de quitarse todo el olor a sudor y suciedad y cuidando de tallarse bien en todas partes y usar mucho shampoo y acondicionador en el cabello. Casi se acababa los dos envases cunado terminó.

Después de salir del baño planeaba ver un poco de televisión pero escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y salió a ver. Era Cyborg, quien solo fue a entregarle una pequeña nota para volver con Murdoc.

"Prepárate para bajar a cenar" Decía el papel.

Una cena en definitiva no le caería nada mal. Desde hace mucho que también debido a encierro en Plastic Beach que tampoco comía nada decente. De repente se le hizo agua a la boca de tan solo pensar en todo lo que podría comer. Tenía entendido que en el hotel tanto el desayuno, comida y cena siempre se trataba de bufet. Sería un muy ben banquete cualquier cosa que fuera a parar hacia su estómago esa noche. Las tripas le rugieron y entonces se cambió con ropa limpia para bajar a encontrarse con los otros.

Todo el mundo en el comedor vestía ropa elegante para la cena. Los únicos que parecían desencajar en la escena eran 2D, Murdoc y Cyborg, pues los tres vestían ropas casuales que no eran muy acordes a la ocasión. Al menos los dos hombres traían ropas muy ligeras, casuales, ambos por casualidad quisieron vestir bermudas y la robot por su parte traía su siempre grisáceo uniforme de combate.

Se sirvieron como reyes esa noche. Murdoc tomó un gran pedazo de carne a término medio, 2D decidió empezar con sopa de calabacines. Murdoc después fue a servirse una porción de lasaña y 2D un omelette de champiñones acompañado con un poco de espagueti. Para el postre Murdoc quiso un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y 2D se conformó con un flan.

Cyborg fue la que solo los estuvo observando comer aburridamente todo ese rato.

Después de comer se retiraron otra vez a sus cuartos. 2D estaba listo para ir adormir. Se acomodó entre las sabanas de la cama y justo cuando ya había cerrado los ojos escuchó que de nuevo tocaban a su puerta.

Le molestó tener que volver a parase. Era Murdoc quien ya estaba vestido en pijama, la cual seguramente a mitad de la noche se quitaría de todas formas porque igualmente no la soportaba. Venía acompañado de Cyborg.

-Hey amigo, aquí tienes una visita.- Murdoc alentó a Cyborg para que entrara al cuarto. Mientras ella obedeció, 2D lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cyborg se quedará aquí. No lo olvides, tiene que recargarse cada noche.- A continuación le entregó una serie de cables y enchufes todos enredados entre sí.

-E-espera ¿Qué? Y-yo nunca acepté esto. Creí que se quedaría contigo.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Sabes que no puedo dormir con nadie más en mi cuarto a menos que sea con una buena mujer que sepa hacerlo rico.

-Eh…yo…- Miró por un momento a la androide que estaba parada en medio del cuarto. Suspiró.- Te aprovechas demasiado.- Le dijo.- Pero está bien, digo, supongo que no tengo opción…

-Así es. ¡Qué bien que lo entiendas! Ahora me retiro, sueña con Satán y cuídala bien.- Dijo como último aviso para después volver a su propia recamara.

-Sí, sí…- 2D cerró su puerta y volvió a mirar a su ahora nueva compañera de cuarto.- Eh…bien, entonces Cyborg, voy a conectarte.- Cyborg buscó sola algún conector en la pared. 2D le puso todos aquellos cables y los enchufó. Ahí la robot entro automáticamente en forma de apagado para empezar su recarga.- ¡Listo! Espero que te sientas cómoda.- Fue entonces que volvió a la cama después de apagar la luz.- Descansa Cyborg. Sueña con…um…engranes y tuercas, o con lo que quieras.

Algunos minutos después de acostarse se dio cuenta de que no le iba a ser tan fácil dormir esa noche, pues entre todos los cables conectados algunos hacían cortos o sacaban chispas de cuando en cuando y eso hacia ruido e iluminada el cuarto, lo cual en un principio le asustó pero más que nada, era más molesto pues no le dejaría dormir a gusto. La unica solución que se le ocurrió fue voltearse del lado contrario a los cables, taparse con las cobijas hasta la cara y concentrarse en su sueño.

A día siguiente notó que de hecho había dormido mejor de lo que pensó. Se sentía más vivo, con más energía y sobre todo listo para el desayuno. Primero desconectó a Cyborg y por si misma se reinició para cumplir con la rutina de ese nuevo día.- Buenos días Cyborg ¿Te recargaste bien?- Después tomó el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el 0 para pedir en la recepción que le llevaran el especial a su habitación. Mientras esperaba se volvió a dar un baño y la robot fue en busca del bajista a su habitación.

Minutos después de haberse duchado, 2D recibió al mesero quien le dejó un plato de fruta acompañado con café, un platón repleto de cereales y una orden de hot cakes bañados en miel de maple. Se lo comió todo con mucho apetito y al terminar lanzó la pregunta al aire de donde estarían Murdoc y Cyborg, pues desde que ella salió no había vuelto de buscarle.

Justo entonces la robot regresaba.- ¡Oh, Cyborg! ¿Encontraste a Murdoc?- Ella le indico hacia la ventana, que mirara afuera. 2D se asomó. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme piscina del hotel y a esas horas ya había mucha gente nadando por ahí. Sintió algo de escalofríos al ver toda esa agua. Después de meses en cautiverio en medio del océano incluso le daban nauseas de solo recordar que solo tenía infinidad de agua salada rodeándolo todo ese tiempo y prefería no tener nada que ver con cantidades grandes de agua por un muy buen rato.

Vio que otra gente estaba recostada en sus sillas reclinables a la orilla y otras más en el bar pidiendo algo de beber. Ahí distinguió una figura verde usando un traje de baño negro muy ajustado que coqueteaba con una mujer rubia, joven y de caderas prominentes en ese bar y le invitaba una piña colada.

2D negó con la cabeza. Era de esperarse, lo primero que Murdoc haría sería salir en busca de mujeres a ver si conseguía algún beneficio de ellas.

Para el final del día Murdoc volvió a ver a 2D y se mostró muy orgulloso de sí mismo al haber podido sacarle dinero a la caderona.- ¡Mira esto Faceache! La verdad no es nada difícil conseguir dinero de la forma en que lo hice.- Le mostró el manojo de billetes frente a su cara.

-Sí, bien por ti Murdoc.- Mientras tanto 2D se la había pasado muy aburrido revisando la televisión y seguía cambiando de canales sin prestarle mucha atención al bajista.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que tú mismo te aguades la fiesta.- Le reprochó el bajista.- ¿Sabes qué? Retiraré más dinero de mi cuenta y con todo eso nos iremos a gastarlo. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Hablas en serio?- Se mostró interesado esta vez.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Es de noche, estamos en Portsmouth, podemos relajarnos y hacer lo que queramos. Eso mientras se acerca la fecha del concierto.

-¡Andando!- 2D saltó de la cama muy emocionado por la propuesta.

Se vistieron con ropas casuales para salir. A 2D le agradaba estar rodeado de tanta gente mientras paseaban por la ciudad. Lo contrario de Cyborg quien sentía que era su responsabilidad el protegerlos a los dos de tantos asesinos potenciales que los rodaban.

Su sistema le gritaba **¡Alerta! ¡Posible sospechoso! ¡Amenaza! ¡Proteger a Murdoc Niccals! **

No se apartaba del bajista ni un segundo con arma en mano y para colmo 2D también se le juntaba mucho como si fuera un niño chiquito.- ¡Deja de respirarme en el cuello, idiota! ¡Camina por delante!

-P-perdón Mudz, es solo que nunca antes habíamos estado en Porthsmouth, no quiero perderme y además ya está más oscuro y no veo muy bien.

-¡Tonterías! No quiero que piensen que andas de novio conmigo, maricón, te me pegas mucho.

-¡No lo soy! En ese caso también dile a Cyborg que tampoco se te acerque tanto.- Reclamó.

-Ella solo hace su trabajo.- Esa pequeña discusión le fastidiaba a Murdoc hasta que a lo lejos vio a un grupo de tres mujeres jóvenes de las mismas características que la caderona de esa tarde. Iban caminando por la calle en tacones y todas llevaban vestidos provocadores muy cortos. Seguramente eran sexo servidoras o iban de camino a algún antro. Cualquiera de las dos opciones se le antojó al bajista.- Hora del show.- Dijo para sí y alcanzó corriendo a las mujeres.- Entonces guapas ¿A dónde se dirigen?- Esa presentación las hizo reír a las tres pícaramente. Murdoc no se dio cuenta de que Cyborg también había corrido tras el para alcanzarlo hasta que una de las chicas se lo hizo ver y le preguntó si acaso era su hija. Cyborg seguía en estado de alerta protegiendo a Murdoc.- ¿Uh? ¡Oh no!- Dijo con algo de enfado. Se detuvo un momento haciendo que la robot también se parara y la agarro de los hombros poniéndose a su altura.- Escucha pequeña ¡Nueva orden, no me sigas a mí!- Dijo con voz firme.- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que me divierta y mejor cuidas al retrasado? Porque ya sabes, Faceache es tan tonto que podría perderse así que te lo encargo.- Le dio después un fajo de billetes.- Ya sabrán ustedes que hacen con esto.

Cyborg se despidió de Murdoc como si fuera un soldado y lo dejo irse con las otras mientas ella volvía a lado de 2D quien se quedó esperando unos metros más atrás.- ¡Murdoc ¿A dónde vas?!- Gritó 2D a lo lejos.

-¡No lo sé pero no tardare en averiguarlo!- Respondió muy contento en medio de las chicas.- ¡Si quieres regresar al hotel díselo a Cyborg y ella te guiará, tiene un GPS integrado, o usen el dinero! ¡No me importa pero ya no me jodan!

-¡¿Qué dinero?!- Entonces Cyborg le entregó el dinero en sus manos.- ¡Oh ¿Es para mí?!- Lo tomó con emoción.- Cielos, no recuerdo haber tenido tanto dinero en mis manos, Cyborg.- Dijo mientras intentaba contarlo.- ¿Qué haremos con él? ¿En que lo gastamos?- Siguieron caminando hasta que 2D se encontró del lado de la otra acera una tienda de Apple.- ¡Espera, ya sé que quiero comprar!- Cruzaron la calle corriendo y cuando estuvieron ahí vieron el aparador público. De nuevo 2D se pegaba mucho al cristal admirando todas las computadoras, celulares y demás aparatos con suma emoción.- ¡Desde que salieron, he querido tener uno de esos!- Señaló un IPad de entre toda la mercancía. Rápidamente no dudó en meterse a comprarlo con todo su efectivo, no importaba que tan caro costara.

Apenas pudo comprarlo a tiempo antes de que alguien más en la tienda lo reconociera a él y a la pequeña Noodle pensando que era la verdadera. De ahí se armó un gran barullo en el local pues todos comenzaron a pedirles a ambos fotos, autógrafos, las chicas le pedían a 2D que les diera hijos o le decían con euforia que ya habían comprado el álbum de Plastic Beach y que era genial. 2D casi muere asfixiado por tanta gente, incluso había más que se coló desde afuera al ver que él estaba ahí adentro.- ¡Por favor denme espacio! ¡Solo vine a comprar un IPad!- Pedía el vocalista.

Cyborg al ver tanta pérdida de control, recuperó de su memoria aquella orden que Murdoc le dio sobre encargarse de cuidar a 2D.

**¡Alerta! ¡Múltiples posibles sospechosos! ¡Amenaza! ¡Proteger a 2D! **

**AKA "Retrasado"**

**AKA "El tonto" **

**AKA "Faceache"**

**AKA… **

Y mientras su sistema le brindaba los diferentes tipos de apodos con los que Murdoc le llamaba, no perdió más el tiempo para sacar su arma otra vez y mostrarla frente a todas las personas presentes. Algunos retrocedieron para atrás inmediatamente.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Gritó el vocalista al ver esta acción. Realmente no quería que nadie saliera herido.- ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Con una mano sujetaba su bolsa plástica de Apple donde venía su recién comprado IPad y con la otra jaló a Cyborg para llevarla consigo y salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Con trabajos los dos lograron salir gracias a que 2D tuvo que dar algunos empujones pero todo pareció pasar en menos de diez segundos.

Afortunadamente no hubo disparos y siguieron corriendo hasta perder de vista la tienda y la demás gente que los vio. Al parecer ya nadie los seguía y 2D pudo detenerse a descansar en la entrada de un callejón.- Cyborg…- Decía con dificultad mientras inhalaba aire.- no vuelvas a…hacer eso…sé que quieres cuidarme pero en serio no me lo perdonaría si hubieras matado a alguien…- Pasó saliva.- estas programada para eso pero…hay otras formas si es que realmente quieres protegernos… a mí y a Murdoc ¿Sabes?- Siguió respirando hondamente y cunado volvió a mirar a la androide ella pareció recapacitar de sus acciones y volvió a ocultar el arma de donde la sacó.

-Está bien…- Volvió a hablar.- creo que entendiste. Ya fue mucha adrenalina por hoy. Volvamos al hotel, me muero de hambre y sueño.- Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo pero 2D se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no recordaba exactamente el camino de regreso. No se fijó en la ruta que junto con Murdoc siguieron para llegar hasta ahí.- Umm…Cyborg, después de ti.- Dejo el camino libre para que fuera ella quien guiara. La robot pudo haber ido por delante pero en lugar de eso tomó de la mano libre al cantante y se fueron juntos caminando uno al lado del otro.

A 2D le sorprendió esta decisión pero se quedó callado, de hecho no le molestó. Ahí fue que se dio cuenta que a veces Cyborg tenía formas únicas de actuar, como si ni quisiera se tratara de una maquina sino de un ser vivo. El comportamiento de ella le resultaba confuso y fascínate a la vez. Incluso hubo veces que estando en Plastic Beach, 2D se preguntó que se sentiría estar hecho de metal o tan siquiera saber cómo es que Cyborg "razonaba" en su interior. De cierta forma y sin haberlo notado antes, esa adolescente robot se había ganado su admiración.

Lograron volver al hotel y después de que 2D pasara rápidamente a cenar algo, regresaron a la habitación. No supieron nada de Murdoc sino hasta el día siguiente y ya se podía suponer que se la pasó muy bien con aquellas mujeres anoche.

2D se puso a revisar a primera hora las novedades del IPad como niño con juguete nuevo.- ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Este o este?- Le preguntaba a su compañera en lo que le mostraba diferentes fondos de pantalla predeterminados. Cyborg le señaló uno y 2D estuvo de acuerdo.- Sí, tienes razón, este es más lindo.- Y fue el que eligió para usarlo.- ¡Hey, ya sé, tomémonos una foto!- Invitó a Cyborg a sentarse en la cama y le dijo que sonriera. Cuando la robot vio la mueca que ponía 2D intentó imitarle. Su sistema lo procesó:

**Los labios se extienden para dar paso a mostrar de manera no exagerada los dientes. **

Cuando ambos sonreían, 2D apretó el pequeño botón para tomar la foto. No se dio cuenta que tenía puesto el flash por lo que cuando lo notó ya era tarde y sus ojos se habían encandilado un rato. Volvió a revisar la pantalla y vio con satisfacción que la foto salió bien.

Murdoc pasó a la habitación para saludar.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- Preguntó el cantante sin apartar los ojos del IPad.

-Uff amigo, hasta la pregunta ofende.- Giró los ojos.

-Oh, qué bien.

-Oye, oye, espera, ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Umm? ¡Oh! Es un IPad. Lo compré ayer.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Con que dinero?- Exigió saber.

-¿Um, con el que tú me diste?

-Yo no te di esa orden.

-En el momento en el que ese dinero llegó a mis manos supuse que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

-¡Te dije que era para que volvieran al hotel!

-¡¿Esperabas que pagara un taxi con eso?! Me diste demasiado. Además Cyborg tenía GPS, pudimos llegar sin problemas.

-¡Pudiste habértelo guardado en lugar de gastarlo en tonterías!

-No es una tontería, es genial.

-¡Bah! Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buenas o si no ya te hubiera roto ese aparato sobre tu estúpida cabeza. Si me disculpas ahora iré a desayunar algo.

-Provecho.- Murdoc se fue azotando la puerta.- ¡Uf! Por un momento pensé que Murdoc iba a estallar. Siempre ve mal cualquier cosa que hago.- Le comentó a Cyborg.

La rutina de ese nuevo día no cambió mucho. Para el anochecer Murdoc volvió a salir pero esa vez se fue solo a las calles para volver siempre acompañado de alguna mujer. No era necesario verlo, 2D lo sabía de tan solo escuchar los escandalosos sonidos que provenían de la habitación del bajista. No tenía otra opción más que taparse los iodos con las almohadas para no seguir oyéndolos. Incluso Cyborg se precipitó para ir a investigar por qué tanto escándalo y por fortuna 2D la detuvo a tiempo para enchufarla y la salvó de ver algo que no sería muy agradable.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegó el momento de al fin presentarse a dar su primer concierto luego de varios años de hiato. Murdoc continuaba haciendo montones de llamadas solo para cerciorarse que todo estuviera yendo en orden.

El autobús que los llevaría estuvo puntual. Llegaron al lugar donde se daría el concierto. Todo por fuera estaba hasta el tope lleno de autos de las miles de personas que fueron a verlos.

Entraron por la parte trasera. Todas las pruebas de sonido a habían sido realizadas y solo debían salir a hacer lo que sabían hacer mejor: Dar un concierto increíble.

Murdoc, 2D y Cyborg caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose fijamente hacia el escenario. El cantante era quien se sentía más nervioso. Pensaba que en pleno concierto se le olvidaría la letra de alguna o varias canciones y se lo comentó a su líder.

-No digas eso.- Lo regañó Murdoc.- Todo va a salir bien. _Debe _salir bien ¡¿Oíste?! Y si se te llega a olvidar la letra, improvisa, los fans aman la improvisación pero haz que suene natural.

-Improvisar, de acuerdo. Pero…aun siento que me faltó ensayar más.

Justo cuando el pasillo en el que estaban se terminaba, ahí había dos guardias tapando el paso. Cuando Murdoc llegó a ellos quiso hacer que se movieran aun lado pero los dos grandulones no se movieron para nada.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_\- Se cuestionó el bajista.

Cerca de ahí estaba entrando otra banda liderada por el propio Damon Albarn. Incluso estaba acompañado por algunos cuantos que participaron en el álbum de Plastic Beach.

Mientras tanto Murdoc seguía intentando mover a los guardias sin entender muy bien que sucedía o porque no los dejaban pasar.

En ese momento justo frente a ellos pasó la otra banda.

Damon iba al frente. Su expresión era seria, no revelaba nada. Las miradas de ambos líderes se cruzaron por un breve momento. Fue ahí que Damon dio un vistazo rápido a los tres integrantes de Gorillaz pero más fue su enfoque hacia Murdoc. Debió haberle parecido graciosa la expresión del bajista en ese momento. Era de pura incredulidad y fue ahí que Damon se sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de él, de ellos.

2D por su parte no entendía nada aun. ¿Qué se supone que hacían todos ellos aquí? Las demás personas que seguían a Damon también voltearon a mirarlos. Les echaron vistazos de alta soberbia combinada también con algo de burla. Algunos otros tampoco quisieron expresar nada al verlos y otros más ni siquiera se molestaron en girarles la cabeza.

Cyborg apenas pudo colar su cabeza para ver algo entre los dos grandes cuerpos de los guardias.

Murdoc a esas alturas ya captaba lo que ocurría.

-Oh no, ellos no.

_Ellos_ querían robarle el show.

_Su _show.

_Esos mequetrefes _querían robarle _su_ banda reemplazándola por ellos mismos, Damon y compañía.

Querían robarle _sus_ créditos.

_Su_ fama.

_Su_ credibilidad.

_Su_ reputación.

_Ellos _querían ser los _nuevos_ Gorillaz. Pretender que los originales: Murdoc, 2D y Noodle nunca existieron. Incluso eso le afectaba a Russel y él ni quiera estaba ahí.

Murdoc se apresuró a querer mover a los guardias intentando pasar. Trataba de impedir que los otros hicieran que toda su carrera se fuera por la borda.

-¡Es _mi _banda!- Gritó como último recurso para que los demás lo escucharan y se detuvieran pero eso no pasó. Lo ignoraron por completo y fueron ellos quienes salieron al escenario recibiendo todos los aplausos y la devoción del publico.

Los guardias tuvieron suficiente de los pataleos, los gritos y los empujones de Murdoc. Lo enviaron a él, a 2D y a Cyborg de vuelta a los vestidores, encerrándolos con llave desde afuera.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Abran, malditos idiotas! ¡No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados!- Forzaba la cerradura tratando de abrirla y golpeado con puños y pies la puerta. En ese momento Cyborg cayó al piso desplomándose como un peso muerto.- ¡¿Cyborg?! ¡Oh mierda, debe ser su batería! ¡¿Qué acaso no la recargaste bien anoche, imbécil?!- Le reclamó a su cantante.

-Um… ¿Qué…qué acaba de pasar?

2D y su retardado proceso para entender las cosas, como siempre.

* * *

**¡Despues de 84 años he actualizado! :v ok no. Supongo que mi excusa es la universidad y los examenes, como siempre xD agregado a eso que ¡tengo una vida tambien! xD pero bueno me puse a trabajar y no pense que fuera a haber actualizacion hoy pero asi ocurrio :o ¡yay! **

**Por favor sepan perdonar los errores de ortografia que pueda haber o de letras que me pude haber comido. Revisando el texto una segunda y tercera vez me di cuenta de varias fallas que corregí pero nunca se sabe, quiza pueda haber más por ahi. **

**¡Y bueno! Que al fin hay una aparicion del buen Damon-papucho-Albarn tres xD supongo que en esta historia es el malo :o junto con todos los que se pongan contra Murdoc y su banda, oh well...El epico encuentro entre la banda virtual y la banda real, ¡holy sh*t! Sepan que esto se basa en el mini video de "Gorillaz O2 Priority Walk" **

**¡Hasta la proxima actualizacion! Empezaré a trabajar en ella mañana mismo ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?!- Le gritaba Murdoc a su compañero de banda.- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esos desgraciados nos acaban de suplantar?!

-¿E-en serio? ¿P-pero por qué?- Su voz se volvió algo tímida al estar siendo regañado una vez más por el bajista.

-¡Porque quieren hundirnos! ¡No nos dejaran salir y ahora ni siquiera podemos contar con Cyborg para escaparnos de aquí!

-O-oh, Cyborg…- Recordó.- la…conectaré ahora…- Se dirigió rápidamente a auxiliar a la robot caída. Tenía los cables de corriente consigo por suerte.

-¡¿Qué más da?!- Exclamaba Murdoc con ambos brazos estirados al aire.- ¡Estaremos jodidos a menos que ella se recargue ahora mismo y eso no pasará hasta dentro de varias horas!

-No puedo entender porque nos hacen esto. No me lo esperaría nunca, mucho menos de Damon, es decir, lo conocemos desde nuestros inicios, es nuestro amigo y…

-¡No me menciones a ese hipócrita! ¡Nos engañó a todos! ¡Esperó el momento adecuado para solo llegar y arrebatarnos la gloria!

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que él pudo saberlo? Él no tenía idea del nuevo álbum, él no tenía idea de estas giras… ¿O sí?

-…Cierto. Tienes razón.- Murdoc trató de serenarse un poco.- No, él no tenía idea. ¡Obviamente alguien le contó todo!

-Ahí estaban Paul y Mick también. ¿Crees que ellos fueron los soplones?

-¡Por Satán, Faceache, pudo ser cualquiera! ¡Tuvimos docenas de gente trabajando en el álbum!... Por cierto ¿Viste como estaban vestidos? Parecía que harían la coreografía de YMCA en trajes de marinerito afeminado.

-Sí pero ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Trabajaron con nosotros y ahora nos traicionan?

-Al parecer tú no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo ¿Verdad? ¡Toda la gente es así, bien lo sabré yo! Pretenden llevarse bien contigo, se ganan tu confianza y cuando menos lo esperas ¡BAM! Te apuñalan por la espalda.

-¿Entonces todos nuestros invitados siempre apoyaron a Damon?

-No se trata de apoyarlo a él ¡Se trata de vengarse de nosotros! ¡Sobre todo de mí!

-¿Una venganza?

-¡Sí! O si no dime ¿Tú que harías para vengarte de alguien que te secuestró para obligarte a cantar canciones que desde un principio no querías y te mantuvo atrapado en una isla putrefacta grabando todos los días sin descanso hasta que las canciones quedaran perfectas?

-…Eh…bueno, pues…yo…

-¡Exacto! ¡Hice eso mismo con casi todos los invitados! Y ahora ellos lanzaron su contraataque y quieren desmoronarme.- Se jaló los cabellos de la desesperación.- Y ya fuera uno solo o fueran varios, le contaron el chisme a Damon. ¡¿Pero ese qué se cree?! No es más que un…tonto de cara bonita…- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí.- Secundó 2D con algo de rencor hacia el mencionado.- Y además hasta canta como yo…

-¡¿Cómo es que no lo vimos venir?! ¡Debimos sospecharlo!

-E-escucha Mudz tienes que calmarte. En realidad no sabemos nada y tú ya estás muy alterado creyendo que conspiran contra ti pero insisto, no creo que sea lo que tú dices, tal vez solo se trata de que tocarán un rato para mantener la expectativa del público y después saldremos nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y si es eso por qué no nos notificaron?- Preguntó siendo totalmente sarcástico.

-¿Tal vez porque querían que fuera sorpresa?

Lanzó un suspiro al aire.- Satán, ya llévame contigo por favor…- Se dejó caer sin cuidado sobre el sillón que ahí estaba y después procedió a sobarse las sienes.

-No te preocupes. Ya verás que nos sacarán de aquí en cualquier momento.- Le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro.- De seguro solo se trata de la "banda de calentamiento".- Señaló haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Mientras tanto solo mantente calmado, seguro y optimista.

-¡Ahg! ¡A la mierda tú y tu "banda de calentamiento"! ¡Nunca saldremos de aquí!

Por más intentos que hicieron en derribar la puerta desde adentro no lo lograron y para cuando Cyborg logró tener su batería cargada ya no tenía caso. Murdoc y 2D acabaron exhaustos como para hacer nada. El show había terminado.

Unos días después salió en los periódicos ingleses la noticia del concierto y las críticas adoraban a Albarn diciendo que dio lo mejor de sí durante el show.

-Vele el lado bueno, al menos no dijeron nada de que el concierto fuera malo.- Dijo 2D leyendo los títulos.

-¡Se lo dicen a Albarn, no a nosotros!- Decía Murdoc arrugando su propio periódico y tirándolo a la basura.

-B-bueno pero…ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad. Lo que nos pasó no volverá a ocurrir, ya verás.

La gira continuó por toda Europa. Visitaban países como Irlanda, Alemania, Francia, Bélgica y los países bajos. También estuvieron en Canadá y en los Estados Unidos. Viajaron hasta Hong Kong, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

En cada una de todas sus presentaciones algo debía salir mal y ese algo era Damon Albarn. Primeramente Gorillaz llegaba al lugar del concierto, practicaban todo el día haciendo pruebas de sonido y ensayos, para que al final Albarn y aliados llegaran después y a ellos los hicieran a un lado, quedando encerrados en los camerinos.

Como Damon sabía dónde se presentarían después para darles alcance y que los Gorillaz terminaran cautivos a puerta cerrada en sus propios vestidores era todo un enigma. A final de cuentas la banda de Damon era quien se llevaba todos los aplausos del público, la fama, las ganancias y las buenas críticas.

La gente no se cuestionaba por el paradero de Murdoc Niccals, o Stuart Pot, o Noodle o Rusel Hobbs. Para ellos era Damon quien estaba detrás de Gorillaz y eso les bastaba para quedarse a disfrutar del show. Era una ventaja para Damon que él y 2D tuvieran la voz sumamente parecida para creer eso en verdad.

A 2D ya le estaba cansando esa situación pero tampoco la veía del todo mal. Pensaba que el lado malo era que Murdoc se esforzaba en continuar con el tour si a final de cuentas ellos no serían quienes salieran al escenario. Por el lado bueno, 2D ya no tenía que preocuparse por prepararse demasiado para los conciertos. Lo veía ahora como un viaje por el mundo del cual podía disfrutar sin agobiarse por la presión de que tenía que cantar.

Para distraerse entre los viajes en autobús que realizaban le fue muy útil su IPad. Con ayuda de algunas aplicaciones que descargó de la tienda de Apple y de otros sitios se ponía a componer canciones nuevas. Esa actividad le entretenía muchísimo y además obtenía la inspiración para ello de cualquier cosa que lo rodeaba. Una vez se inspiró para componer una canción de tan solo ver un par de puertas giratorias de un hotel en Phoenix donde se quedaron a pasar la noche. El haber ido a comer a una cafetería cercana y que justo estuvieran sonando Los Beatles fue otro toque perfecto para agregar otro estribo más a la misma canción.

En otra canción su inspiración fue el puro nombre de la cuidad de Detroit.

En otra más fueron un par de bolsas de plástico rosadas que vio volando sobre la autopista.

Para sorpresa del cantante, en la misma cafetería de Phoenix fue a toparse con Bobby Womack y con Jamie Hewlett, buen amigo de Damon. Resulta que ambos se habían escapado a tomar un descanso por ahí.

Aunque al principio 2D los miró y trató con algo de desconfianza por lo que Murdoc había dicho antes: _"Cualquiera pudo delatarlos con Albarn"_, era imposible no llevarse bien con ellos. Desde el primer momento que en que 2D y Bobby cataron juntos en Plastic Beach hubo un lazo fuerte de simpatía entre ambos, y con Jamie no podía quejarse, también le caía muy bien el sujeto. A los pocos minutos ya estaban bebiendo café, hablando como buenos amigos y Bobby se animó a componer otra canción con 2D.

Bobby y Jamie le confesaron a 2D que ellos nunca los delatarían con Albarn y que no tenían la menor idea de quien pudo haber sido el que esparció el chisme, pero también le aconsejaron que si de verdad quisiera sacar a la luz todas esas canciones realizadas en el IPad serían un éxito. Serian como de esos garabatos que quedan grabados en el cemento fresco de la acera. Se quedará ahí por siempre.

Hewlett incluso se ofreció a realizarle un video rápido para alguna de esas canciones, que 2D escogiera la que quisiera, y este aceptó el trato.

Hasta el momento 2D no le decía nada a Murdoc al respecto, pues no quería que se fuera a hacer falsas ideas con hacer otro disco con esas canciones, lo que los muchachos le dijeron solo fue una simple sugerencia pero no la estaba tomando muy en serio, además era un pequeño secreto suyo que no quería revelar, solo lo hacía por gusto a la música. Con la única que lo compartía era con Cyborg, y eso porque ella un día lo descubrió cantándole al aparato rectangular estando en su habitación del hotel.

-¡Cyborg!- Se sorprendió al verla entrar.- No…no te esperaba.- Escondió el IPad tras su espalda pero ya era tarde para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.-Eh…yo…-Suspiró.- En fin, ya que…puedo confiar en ti de todas formas.- Le dijo, mientras le mostraba el avance que llevaba en el IPad.- De ahora en adelante será un secreto de los dos.

**Buscar**

**Definición de: **

**Secreto. **

**Información confidencial que pertenece a un dominio reservado, es impenetrable y solo resulta perceptible o asequible para las personas iniciadas.**

Al comprender esto, Cyborg hizo una seña sobre sus labios simulando mantenerlos cerrados con una llave invisible.

En cualquier momento que Murdoc no estaba cerca, 2D se inspiraba para experimentar con las aplicaciones y grabar su voz en ellas mientras la robot le hacía compañía. Ambos se recostaban al lado del otro sobre la cama y el la dejaba experimentar en el IPad también, creando nuevas mezclas y sonidos. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo. Después de todo, Cyborg era la "persona" más cuerda justo antes de Murdoc, con quien 2D se sentía a gusto. Eran momentos en los que ambos podían tener un pequeño lapso de relajamiento y diversión.

Pero pasando los días, 2D notaba a Murdoc mas deprimido, como si no fuera él mismo. Todo el asunto del tour lo estaba consumiendo. Al final decidió tomar la decisión que quizá funcionaria para devolverle los ánimos.

-Uhh…Murdoc…

-¿Qué quieres, cara de simio?- Preguntó él sin mirarle. Contestó sin ganas pero aun así su tono sonó exasperado. Estaba más concentrado fumándose un cigarrillo, recostado sobre su cama. Dejaba las sobras que caían sobre el cenicero que tenía a lado.

-Umm…quería hablarte de algo…

-¡Pues habla!-Demandó.

-…Ya sé que esto del tour no está yendo nada bien…- Murdoc entonces lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo.- ¡P-pero creo que sé que puede animarte!- Se apuró a decir.- Por lo mismo has estado muy decaído. No me gusta verte así…- Suspiró.- Creo que ni a Cyborg le gusta verte así. Si pudiera hablar, apuesto a que te diría cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mejor…

-¡Ve al punto!

-¡El punto es que…! Yo…t-tengo esto…- Se acercó hacia él con el IPad en las manos. Se sentó sobre la cama a lado de su compañero y le empezó a mostrar todas las pistas que tenía hasta ahora.- A lo largo de todo este tiempo, me he estado distrayendo con el IPad y he estado haciendo canciones nuevas. No es que sean muy elaboradas. En algunas ni siquiera canto nada pero…espero que puedan servir de algo…

Murdoc tuvo algo de interés al ver el aparato y lo tomó entre sus manos mientras revisaba la lista con las canciones.- Mmm…vaya nombres que escogiste, Faceache. Yo que tu hubiera elegido mejores, más originales, como por ejemplo "The House of the Little…"

-¡No lo digas!- Lo interrumpió 2D de golpe.- Murdoc…son mis canciones, yo las hice y me gustan los nombres que les puse. Ya te lo he dicho "The House of the Little Stink Fish" es un nombre horrible.

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a decir…? Uh, bueno no importa.- Siguió revisando y escuchando varias de ellas.

-¿Entonces sirven? Es decir, perdón que te lo ese diciendo hasta ahora. Nadie más lo sabe…- No iba a comentarle que en realidad Bobby y Jamie si lo sabían.- excepto Cyborg. Pero bueno, ahora que tú también sabes ¿Crees que podamos hacer otro disco con esto?

-¿Qué si sirven?... Amigo, ¿Me preguntas que si las canciones sirven?... Por algo te tengo como vocalista en mi banda.- Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.- Podrás parecer y ser un estúpido, sí, pero a veces hay algo dentro de tu cabecita que hace "Click" y puedes llegar a ser todo como todo un Albert Einstein musical…

-… ¿Eso es bueno?

-¡Es aún mejor que "bueno", es excelente!

-¡Oh, qué bien!- Dijo para sí. Le alegró ver que Murdoc estaba volviendo a un semblante más alegre.

-¿Cómo fue que empezaste con esto?- Quiso saber.

-Oh, pues no sé, simplemente pensé en transmitir mis sentimientos y emociones a partir de nuestros viajes por los Estados Unidos. Cada canción expresa algo diferente de acuerdo a como me sentía en ciertos días, o dependiendo de en donde estuvimos.

-Ujumm…Sí, sí, sí, se oye muy interesante, amigo.- No apartaba su vista del IPad.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Volvamos a casa!- Le miró.- Hiciste bien en no decírselo a nadie. No queremos que cierto hombrecito llamado Damon nos quite créditos otra vez ¿Eh?- Le hizo un guiño con el ojo.

-Uh…pues…no, no, claro que no.

¡Pues ya está, nos largamos de aquí, directo a Plastic Beach!

* * *

**¡Actualizacion! ¡Uff! creí que todavia me tardaria mas tiempo para subir este capitulo pero me llegó la inspiracion de una vez y bueno, como prometí ahora en mi otro nuevo fic "The book of Gorillaz", ya le llegó la hora a esta historia para actualizarse lol. (Si no han leido el nuevo fic del que les hablo, haganlo, bueno, si quieren :v ) **

**Les aviso que la primera parte de este capitulo está basada en los videos 1, 2 y 3 de "Dressing room" en donde vemos como la banda ficticia se queda atrapada en los vestidores mientras la banda real les roba el show xD y les recomiendo que se vean el fandub de estos mismos videos (bueno, excepto el 3, porque ese no existe fandubeado :v) hechos por el usuario "Moymongoose" quien le presta su voz a Murdoc y la verda´, la verda´, le salió muy bien 7u7. No se imaginan cuanto fangirleé cuando haye ese fandub xD ya tiene mucho tiempo que lo vi y me sigue encantando, lo reproducí mil veces jajaja! **

**Y tambien ya hago mencion aqui de las nuevas canciones del album de The Fall, hechas en el IPad. Las canciones a las que hago alusion son: Revolving doors, Detroit, Little Pink Plastic Bags y Bobby in Phoenix. Ya mas adelante se van a dar mas detalles de este album en otra transmision de radio de Murdoc lel :P **

***Susurro* Ptsss...Puede ser que en el siguiente capitulo...sea la primera aparicion de nuestra linda Noods..¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡KEMOCION! Obvio tambien estará Russel ;w; ...puede ser, puede ser xD **

**Y por ultimo he estado pensando...pensando y pensando. No queda mucho para que que este fic llegue a su fin y la verdad estoy meditando qué final ponerle, ya tenia uno en mente pero no sé, puede que a la mera hora lo cambie totalmente todo. Aun no estoy convencida de nada, pero al final lo que será será y pues espero que a ustedes les guste lo que vaya a salir de mi mente loca jojo. Bueno, basta de palabreria. ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Wooo! ¡Ya volví, no estoy muerta! xD perdon por haber tardado, no quise aplazar mas esto asi que les traigo actualizacion de una vez. Lo siento chicos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya no tengo excusas que poner por mi demora ;n; ... nah, mentira, sí tengo lol y es que tengo un trabajo temporal de niñera y eso quita tiempo jajaja ayy y yo que queria ocupar mis vacaciones para actualizar mas seguido, raios. Bueno, en fin, tambien lo siento pero despues de todo ni Noodle ni Russel aparecen aqui :v si lo hubiera hecho mas largo chance y si eh, pero no, sufran más xD igual cuando lean el final de este capitulo ya saben lo que sigue :D ~(8) Up on Melancholy Hill (8)~ ademas yo dije que las apariciones de ellos podian ocurrir, o podian no hacerlo asi que no me siento mal, yo solo dije una posibilidad :P ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-¿Pero nos vamos ya? ¿Faltando tan poco para navidad?- Preguntó 2D con un dejo de asombro.- Pero Murdoc, yo no quiero pasar la navidad en esa playa. Mejor esperemos a que pasen las fiestas.- Cyborg iba entrando a la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Y celebrarlas aquí? ¡Olvídalo! Yo ya no soporto quedarme un segundo más en ningún hotel. ¡Nos regresamos ahora mismo! Además, yo no festejo esa basura. Se trata de pura mercadotecnia para alimentar el capitalismo.

-Eres un aguafiestas.- Se quejó su compañero.- Solo dices eso como excusa porque eres satanista.

Murdoc estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero logró contenerse.- Una palabra más, Faceache, y no respondo de lo que te haga.- Amenazó.

-Sí es un aguafiestas.- Le susurró a la robot.

* * *

Para el día siguiente ya estaban listos para irse. Saliendo del hotel donde se estaban quedando, Murdoc les indicó a 2D y a Cyborg subirse al auto, el cual 2D nunca había visto antes. Se trataba de un Camaro de primera generación de 1969. Era negro con el diseño de una estrella blanca en ambas puertas del piloto y copiloto que además en la del piloto parcia estar abollada por varios disparos que recibió antes. Toda una reliquia antigua.- ¿De dónde salió este auto?

-No hagas preguntas y ya súbete.

-¿Acaso lo robaste?- Insistió.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Eh…sí.

Murdoc rechinó un poco los dientes antes de responder.- Bueno, ya lo verás.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo veré?

Murdoc respiró hondo.- Me refiero a que… ¡Estas a punto de recibir mi puño en tu cara si no haces lo que te digo!- Eso bastó para que 2D se subiera sin rechistar más.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, ya voy!

Empacaron en la cajuela todo su equipaje y se marcharon.

En cada cierto tiempo los hombres se turnaban para conducir y también para detenerse a cargar gasolina o en comprar algo para comer. En su defecto hacían paradas para comer en cualquier restaurante de paso y aprovechar para ir al baño. Sería un largo viaje hasta Plastic Beach y cuando 2D ocupaba el asiento del copiloto se encargaba de seguir siendo creativo en el IPad.

En una de esas 2D iba al volante y se detuvo para poder bajar a comer hamburguesas. Era un restaurante de mala muerte. Las mesas estaban sucias, con chicles pegados debajo de ellas. Los asientos rotos, las paredes manchadas de grasa, música aburrida de antaño, montones de moscas infestando el lugar, un olor terrible en los baños y meseros mal encarados pero era eso o morir de hambre pues aquel era el último lugar en kilómetros donde podías pedir algo medianamente decente y además los precios eran baratos.

En el restaurante solo estaba la mesera anciana que tomaba la orden y el chef gordo. Había un solo cliente aparte de ellos que comía en completo silencio y los Gorillaz lo hicieron igual. En lo que les llegaba su pedido Murdoc notó que el otro cliente ahí presente no dejaba de verlos fijamente. Paseaba sus ojos en cada uno de ellos con algo de recelo y misterio y eso le hizo sentirse incómodo. Le hubiera reclamado pero prefirió no armar un alboroto esta vez. _"Idiota_".- Pensó.

Comieron rápido y pudieron haber continuado el viaje de no ser porque justo al lado del restaurante se situaba un pequeño negocio de baratijas.

-Oye Mudz, entremos a ese lugar.- Sugirió 2D.

-¡Sueñas! No perdamos más tiempo y ya vámonos.

-¡Oye! Al menos estiremos las piernas un rato antes de seguir.- Sin esperar que Murdoc renegara, entró al lugar con Cyborg tras él y Murdoc no tuvo de otra más que seguirlos.

-Pff, par de tontos…oigan ¡Espérenme!- Al entrar al pequeño negocio Murdoc le echó un vistazo rápido a todo.- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¡Aquí huele a muerto! Y no hay más que basura. ¡Siempre escoges los lugares más estúpidos para entrar, 2D!

Mientras Murdoc se quejaba, los otros dos inspeccionaban todo lo que vendían. En una parte arrinconada Cyborg vio que estaban colgadas varias mascaras de Halloween que no se vendieron en el mes de octubre. Escogió una para descolgar y la analizó. Luego 2D se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Cyborg?... ¡Oh! Son mascaras…-Tomó la que tenía Cyborg y se la puso. De todas, esa era la máscara más simple. Blanca, hecha de plástico, con un diseño de cara de payaso de nariz azul alargada y un cordón por detrás para sujetarla a la cabeza.

Unos segundos después entró al local el mismo hombre de hace rato en el restaurante. Se paseó por ahí sin intenciones de comprar nada, con las manos siempre metidas en su chamarra de cuero. Igual que antes solo se concentraba en echarle vistazos a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, sobre todo al líder, aunque no era muy notorio porque traía puestos unos lentes negros para cubrirse del sol pero Murdoc podía presentir su mirada y eso lo estaba desesperando. A veces el sujeto hacía como que se concentraba en alguna cosa pero después volvía a su tarea de observarlos a todos.

En eso 2D se puso la máscara y después se acercó a Murdoc quien ahora se distrajo viendo una vieja colección de discos de vinilo.- ¿Qué tal ésta?- Preguntó a sus espaldas, dándole a Murdoc el susto de su vida cuando volteó a mirarlo y en su lugar se encontró con esa horrible cara.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quieres que me dé un infarto o qué?!

-No fue mi intención asustarte. Perdón.- Procedió a quitarse la máscara.

-¡Deja esa tontería! Dame las llaves del auto y vámonos. Yo conduzco.

-Espera, yo quiero comprarla.

-Ya pasó el Halloween.

-¿Tú sabes a quién recuerdo siempre que es día de Halloween?- Inquirió.- Además Cyborg fue la que escogió esta mascara.- Dijo en un tono bajo.

Murdoc suspiró.- ¡Entonces cómprala y ya!

-Pero no creo que tenga suficiente dinero.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Esperas que yo la pague por ti?!

-…

-…Esto es increíble.- Volvió a suspirar. Ya le urgía irse de ese polvoriento sitio de una maldita vez. De los viejos vinilos que estaba mirando tomó algunos que le habían parecido buenos y también tomó una bandana roja e hizo que 2D lo siguiera hasta el mostrador donde se pagaba la mercancía. Después Cyborg llegó tras ellos con un una caja de municiones de balas y también la puso en el mostrador.- ¿Ves? Al menos Cyborg sí lleva algo bueno.- Le dijo a 2D.

Murdoc sacó su billetera y dejó la cantidad justa en dólares al hombre dueño del lugar quien desde el momento en el que entraron no los recibió ni con un "Hola" por estar viendo revistas eróticas.

Cuando por fin salieron Murdoc se sintió aliviado de ya no tener que aguantar el ambiente tensó que se respiraba ahí dentro. Salió con los vinilos en mano, la bandana amarrada al cuello y 2D con su máscara sobre la cabeza.

Se alejaron ya unos cuantos kilómetros para entrar justo en el gran desierto de California.

De un momento a otro un motociclista se les unió en el camino. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el casco, solo se le alcanzaban a notar los ojos. No supieron de donde salió.

-¿De dónde salió ese sujeto?- Preguntó Murdoc a 2D.

Él se giró para mirar por el vidrio trasero y después simplemente se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé… ¡Oh! Quizá sea el que estaba en el restaurante y en la tienda.- Señaló.

-Sí…pienso lo mismo.- Murmuró el bajista.

El tipo siempre iba detrás de ellos. Murdoc esperaba que en algún momento los rebasara pero siempre iba por atrás. Se fijaba por el retrovisor y veía como el hombre de vez en cuando sacaba su comunicador walkie talkie para hablar quién sabe qué tanto.

"_¿Será un policía?"_\- Pensó.- _"No, no, no, relájate. No puede ser…a menos que…" _

De un momento a otro Murdoc hizo el auto a un costado del camino para detenerse abruptamente en un solo pisado de freno, levantando mucha tierra del suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Reclamó el vocalista al sentir el repentino cambio.- ¡Casi haces que me salga por el parabrisas…otra vez!

-¡Cállate ya!- Lo silenció el otro. Ya fuera de la carretera vieron como el otro tipo se siguió de largo. Murdoc soltó un suspiro de alivio al pensar que ya no eran seguidos pero no duró mucho pues la motocicleta algunos metros más adelante cambió de dirección para retornar otra vez hacia ellos.- ¡Mierda, lo sabía!- Maldijo el bajista. Velozmente maniobró el volante y volvió al acelerador para volver al asfalto y continuar el trayecto pero más rápido que antes.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó 2D lleno de miedo.

-¡Nos está siguiendo! ¡El maldito quiere mi cabeza, es un puto caza recompensas!

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡Nos vas a estrellar contra él!

-¡Confía en mí!- Murdoc aceleró aún más ya viéndose cerca de la motocicleta que tampoco dejaba de aproximarse en sentido contrario. El sujeto al ver que aquel viejo Camaro no tenía la intención de detenerse, sacó de su chamarra una pequeña pistola y apuntó hacía ellos.

-¡Cuidado, está armado!- Advirtió 2D en completo terror. Pensando que era el fin, no tuvo más que taparse el rostro con las manos.

El sujeto disparó el arma y les dio justo en medio del parabrisas, dejando un claro orificio por donde atravesó la bala. Su puntería falló pues no hirió a nadie dentro del auto. Murdoc no dejó de avanzar hacia él ni un momento a pesar de todo y con más velocidad.

Al ver esto, el tipo entró en pánico, lo cual hizo que su moto empezara a ir de un lado a otro intentando evadir chocar contra el Camaro pero era imposible pues Murdoc estratégicamente se posiciono en medio de la carretera sin darle espacio a donde escapar. Su último recurso fue saltar del vehículo y caer fuertemente sobre el pavimento. La moto derrapó y salió volando lejos por un lado y el hombre por el otro. En el proceso fue a quedar inconsciente.

-¡Si! ¡Le di su merecido a ese idiota!- Murdoc rio fuerte y descontroladamente al ver que estaban fuera de peligro luego de ver la escena que sus ojos presenciaron. Se sintió satisfecho y feliz por lo que hizo y pudo seguir manejando con tranquilidad.- Oye…ya puedes mirar, estamos a salvo.- Le informó a 2D dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro con el dedo.

-¡Cállate, estás loco!- Reclamó el otro sin atreverse a mirar nada todavía aunque ya sabía que todo había pasado.

-Lo sé, tú lo has dicho.

-¡Pudiste habernos matado!

-¡Estamos vivos! Solo eso importa…y ya deja de ser un marica.

2D apenas se atrevió a ver el parabrisas, en el lugar donde se había estrellado la bala. Su curiosidad lo llevó a mirar hacia atrás para ver si el pequeño objeto también atravesó el vidrio contrario. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Cyborg sacando algo de chispas de electricidad y con un agujero en la cabeza que coincidía con el lugar donde la bala pudo haber seguido su trayecto si la robot no hubiera estado ahí.- ¡Dios, ese sujeto le dio a Cyborg! Sus circuitos parecen estar fallando ¡Murdoc, mírala!

-No me preocupa, estará bien ¿Qué puede hacerle una simple bala a mi pequeña máquina de matar?- Respondió con una sonrisa estando muy relajado.

-¿Estas bien, Cyborg?- Le preguntó el vocalista sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado. Se acercó lo más que pudo hacia ella sin dejar su asiento y le pasó la mano varias veces frente a su rostro para ver si reaccionaba o si seguía la mano con sus ojos. La androide estaba bien, asintió y además levantó el pulgar en señal afirmativa mientras sonreía. Se encontraba bastante tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado y además los chispazos eran nulos ahora. Al verla 2D se calmó pues le transmitió un sentimiento de tranquilidad.- De acuerdo.- Luego volvió a acomodarse en el asiento antes de empezar a quedarse dormido.

"_Cyborg sonrió"_\- Repasó 2D en su mente en lo que cerraba los ojos con un poco de inquietud. Ella nunca sonríe. La única vez que la vio hacerlo ni siquiera ocurrió en serio. Fue en su raro sueño que tuvo tiempo atrás con respecto a Boogie Man. Se quedó con esa pequeña duda pero eran más sus ganas por dormir que mejor se deshizo de sus raras ideas.

Cyborg mientras tanto esculcó ella misma sobre su cabeza para intentar sacar la bala que se quedó alojada en el interior y cuando al fin la encontró simplemente la dejó caer sobre el suelo del auto.

* * *

Continuaron avanzando por aquella desolada carretera durante varias horas. Todo estaba tranquilo. El motor del auto que estaba situado en la parte de enfrente del mismo no dejaba de causar smock.

Más adelante estaba estacionada una patrulla cuyo oficial a cargo se hallaba comiendo unas ricas rosquillas glaseadas con chispitas y un vaso de café. Le llegó un reporte por su comunicador acerca de un Camaro negro yendo por la zona a gran velocidad. Justo terminaron de pasarle el reporte cuando el oficial vio venir al auto denunciado en cuestión justo frente a él. Se apresuró a volver a subir a su patrulla para ir tras ellos.

2D apenas volvía a despertarse y talló sus ojos para mejorar su visión del panorama. Al parecer aún faltaba mucho por recorrer y aun no arribaban a su destino.

Pronto el oficial les dio alcance con las sirenas encendidas y Murdoc para burlarse de él sacó el brazo por la ventanilla y le hizo señas para que los pasara. No tenía tiempo para que los detuvieran y mucho menos para que le cobraran una multa.

Cyborg interpretó esas señales como que Murdoc quería deshacerse del policía, así que tomó su arma ya cargada y también se asomó por su ventana. Murdoc adivinó las intenciones de su guardaespaldas e intentó detenerla y hacer que volviera a su lugar pero fue en vano. Cyborg apuntó con su rifle hacia la patrulla para comenzar a dispararle directo al parabrisas. Dos tiros bien dados fueron suficientes para que el policía perdiera el control y se desviara de la carretera para ir a estrellarse contra un letrero promocional de desayuno de medusa.

Mientras los chicos contemplaron la escena 2D se quedó asombrado mientas que Murdoc pensó _"Ni modo, ya valió". _

Más adelante rebasaron un auto rojo que se encontraba detenido a un lado. Se trataba igualmente de un Camaro modelo El Camino del mismo año, 69. El sujeto a bordo se fumaba un cigarrillo y al verlos pasar no dudó en darles alcance. El cielo entonces se llenó de repente de una neblina negra misteriosa que apareció en cuestión de segundos y después de este raro suceso a Cyborg comenzaron a fallarle los circuitos. Nuevamente andaba mal pero peor que cuando recibió el disparo. Ahora de sus ojos chorreaba aceite negro, digno de una escena para una película de terror y su cabeza no paraba de bambolearse sin control. Entonces Murdoc le hizo señas a su compañero para que volteara a revisar la condición de ella y al hacerlo la robot ya yacía inconsciente sobre su asiento mientras aun desprendía un poco de humo negro.

Todo eso para 2D era bastante confuso ¿Por qué ahora de repente a todos se les ocurría perseguirlos? Tenía miedo, no paraba de estar nervioso. Si bien era que estaban sufriendo esa persecución por culpa de su líder de banda y por querer su cabeza, 2D no era más que una inocente victima en aquella situación. La neblina negra que vio también le causó pánico. Era igual a la de su sueño. Se preguntó si esa neblina seria la causante del mal estado de la robot. Si era así, era porque Boogie Man tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

Finalmente el sujeto de El Camino se posicionó por detrás. Murdoc lo miró por el retrovisor y ahora sí sintió miedo. ¡Era un hombre calvo! Los calvos siempre son peligrosos. _"Oh no, esto no es bueno". _Ahora no tenía una Cyborg que pudiera defenderlo.

El Camino pasó a un costado de ellos por la carretera manteniendo la misma velocidad para no perderlos, ambos autos iban bastante parejos. El hombre calvo desenfundó su arma para apuntar hacia la ventana de Murdoc y disparar. Antes de que lo hiciera, el bajista intentó subir su vidrio como una forma de protegerse pues hasta entonces lo tenía abajo. El perseguidor falló en ese primer intento luego de que Murdoc y 2D se hicieran pequeños en sus asientos para evitar el disparo. Y también falló en los otros cuatro después de ese. No logró herir a ninguno de los pasajeros del Camaro pero sí pudo destrozar todos los cristales. Para ser un caza-recompensas experimentado, o era muy mala su puntería o los Gorillaz eran muy astutos al poder escapar de él.

Nuevamente el conductor quedó por detrás y aceleraba un poco con el fin de abollar la parte trasera del Camaro con el parachoques de El Camino. Con algo de suerte eso les haría desviarse. Hizo entonces un último intento con su arma. Se asomó por la ventana sacando medio cuerpo del auto y volvió a disparar. Aquella bala fue a parar al espejo retrovisor de la puerta de Murdoc. Al fallar de nuevo, el hombre lanzó un grito de decepción y volvió su cuerpo hacia dentro para mejor seguir conduciendo. Cualquiera que fuera la cantidad que le pagaron, debía ser muy buena para no querer rendirse a esas alturas.

Murdoc continuaba acelerando y luego de ver roto el espejo de su puerta fue lo último que toleró. Ya lo tenía harto ese calvo. En la palanca presionó el turbo que los hizo ir mucho más rápido y dejaron al otro auto rojo mucho, muy atrás. 2D tuvo que pegarse a su asiento y aferrase a él. Contuvo también sus ganas de vomitar pues todo el ajetreo le estaba causando mareos.

Mientras tanto volviendo con el oficial caído tiempo antes, su patrulla quedó destrozada, volteada, con el capó abierto, inservible. Él también obtuvo varias heridas en la cabeza y sangraba pero estaba vivo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba eran sus rosquillas. Eran lo único que importaba. Se empezó a arrastrar por el suelo de tierra para lograr alcanzar la caja de rosquillas pero por detrás se volvió a manifestar la neblina negra indicando que Boogie Man iba a aparecer. Así fue, cuando aquel demonio alcanzó su forma física se acercó al policía quien seguía empeñado en alcanzar la caja y luego se inclinó sobre él y lo envolvió con su gran capa negra antes de transformarlo en neblina también y desvanecerse los dos. Bueno, menos mal que el pobre hombre pudo alcanzar aunque sea una rosquilla antes de desaparecer.

Volviendo a las escenas de acción, el calvo continuaba empeñándose en sacar a los Gorillaz de la carretera. Borrarlos del mapa. Si bien su objetivo principal era Murdoc, no le importaba matar otros dos pájaros de un tiro. Por fin sus intentos resultaron y el Camaro negro se desvió del asfalto debido a la gran velocidad para ir a chocar contra una barra de contención pero ésta no soportó el impacto y acabó por romperse, lo cual envió al Camaro y a los Gorillaz directo al gran océano. 2D y Murdoc emitieron un fuerte grito antes de que el auto se hundiera.

El calvo se bajó de El Camino para verificar las cosas y verlo por sí mismo. Caminó hasta la orilla del risco por donde cayeron y miró hacia abajo. Ahí ya no había rastro de nada, como si ningún auto hubiera caído por ahí, el agua lo borró todo. El caza-recompensas quedó satisfecho, su tarea estaba cumplida.

* * *

"_¡Mierda, mierda, nos ahogamos!"_\- Pensó 2D sosteniendo la respiración mientras él junto con Murdoc y Cyborg se sumergían sin remedio hacia el fondo. Así no era como quería morir. La robot seguía sin despertar de su desvanecimiento. 2D se giró rápidamente con desespero a su compañero en espera de que él pudiera hacer algo. El auto caía en picada de manera vertical, totalmente inundado. Murdoc también contuvo su respiración fuertemente antes de oprimir un botón oculto en su asiento que hizo que el auto se transformara en cuestión de segundos en un submarino con la forma de un tiburón. Y no cualquier submarino con forma de tiburón, se trataba del mismo submarino que 2D vio tantas veces flotando frente a la costa de Plastic Beach, en el cual una vez intentó escapar, en el cual Murdoc se iba por varios días para volver con quienes colaborarían en el álbum. El auto cambió por completo su forma interna y externa para volverse más grande, más espacioso, con agilidad de moverse bajo el agua. Todos los cristales rotos se sustituyeron por cristales nuevos. El agua que hasta hace poco los invadió se había filtrado para dejar el espacio ahora seco. Murdoc seguía al mando de los controles e hizo que la aleta trasera del submarino comenzara a moverse para empezar a avanzar.

2D quedó atónito. Apenas y pudo pronunciar alguna palabra.- E-el…el auto… ¿Qué le pasó?

-Ahora estamos en un submarino, compadre.- Murdoc sentado en su asiento de capitán se encargaba de controlar el submarino, guiando su curso bajo el agua sin despegar los ojos de la ruta ya planeada.

-Bu-bueno, eso puedo verlo pero… ¿C-cómo?

-Sí…sí. Te lo dije. Te dije que ya lo verías. No se trata de un auto robado después de todo como pensabas. Siempre fue éste bebé, y si quieres verlo así, es un auto mágico, se transforma, mande a hacer las modificaciones adecuadas, algunas otras las hice yo mismo, Cyborg me ayudó también algunas veces y blah blah blah. Vamos, tampoco es la gran cosa…

-¿Q-que no es la gran cosa?... ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaste?!

-Yo nunca te comento nada… ¿Debería?

-¡Sí! Bueno…no…digo… ¡Cyborg!- 2D cayó en cuenta de que la guardaespaldas de Murdoc aún no reaccionaba y fue en su auxilio. La vio en la parte trasera del submarino, caída cual costal de papas. Se encargó de levantarla y recostarla.- Pobre…- Se dijo al verla.- Sabes…pudimos haber muerto.- Habló hacia el otro.

-Relájate, ahora estamos a salvo.

-Eso dijiste con el sujeto que nos perseguía en la moto.- Reclamó el vocalista.

-¡Ahora sí estamos a salvo! Y lo mejor es que estamos camino a Plastic Beach. Ese tonto calvo debe pensar ahora que dormimos con los peces muertos.- Soltó un par de risas.- Baboso…

-Mira como quedó ella.- Señaló.

Murdoc intentó tranquilizarlo.-Ya verás. Se va a despertar tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Siempre dices que se va a poner bien y…

-¿Y acaso no he tenido razón en eso?

-…Bueno sí pero…que tal que llegara algún día en que no sea así. Un día ella no se va a reponer y entonces…- Por alguna razón 2D esperó a que Murdoc le robara la palabra pero no, su líder ya no respondió nada y se concentraba en seguir pilotando aquel gigantesco tiburón de acero. Justo enfrente pasaban algunas tortugas gigantes, delfines y los corales hacían lucir muy colorido aquel fondo azul del océano.

2D quería que Murdoc le dijera que estaba equivocado, que pasara lo que fuera pero que Cyborg siempre iba a ponerse bien porque…la verdad ahora le costaba imaginar cómo sería la vida sin Cyborg. Se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que se atrevía a decir que no le gustaría que ya no estuviera con ellos. Cyborg siempre se encargó de protegerlos a ambos. Aunque estuviera programada para eso, a 2D le parecía un acto muy heroico y noble. Aprendió a tomarle afecto y a quererla. Era una chica especial que se dio su propio lugar y lo más increíble: lo hizo sin siquiera haber tenido que decir nada.

El verla todos los días lo ayudó a sobrellevar el dolor que sintió por mucho tiempo al ya no tener a Noodle cerca, a la real. Porque miraba a Cyborg y…ahí estaba ella, de vuelta a cuando era una adolescente, no necesitaba más. Aunque sí, le aterraba en un principio de lo que fuera capaz de hacerle pero pudo acostumbrarse y cuando te dabas el tiempo de conocerla, te dabas cuenta de que no era tan mala.

Ahora se imaginaba como seria si las dos Noodles convivieran juntas ¿Se llevarían bien? Bueno, si él logra llevarse bien con Cyborg, la verdadera Noodle también podría. Las dos compartirían un cuarto y Noodle ya no se sentiría tan apartada por ser la única mujer en la banda. Ambas se enseñarían muchas cosas una a otra porque las dos saben demasiado de todo.

Le hizo un poco de gracia pensar que incluso podrían llegar a hacer pijamadas donde las dos se pintan las uñas y Noodle le cuenta a su doble robótica como se siente tener un crush sobre X muchacho. Le agradaba esa escena, le agradó imaginar a Cyborg formar parte de la rara y poco común pero linda familia que eran los Gorillaz y todos conviviendo juntos. Cinco integrantes en vez de cuatro. Sonaba muy fantasioso pero era tierno pensarlo. Él ya la aceptaba como un miembro mas después de todo.

Y de nuevo todos esos pensamientos se hilaron hasta llevarlo a aquella pregunta que se hizo desde un comienzo. Si los robots también podían querer. Era una pregunta tonta y la respuesta más inmediata sería un rotundo "No", pero la curiosidad de 2D no lo hacía quedarse con eso. Presentía que sí…o al menos Cyborg podría volverse el primer ser pensante no humano en mostrar sentimientos y emociones. La prueba estaba en como siempre se esfuerza por ponerse a sí misma delante de todo y de todos, antes que ponerlo a Murdoc y a él para defenderlos. Si eso no era amor al prójimo ¿Entonces que era? También cuando ambos convivieron haciendo todas las canciones, en Plastic Beach o en los hoteles, en los buses de gira, fueron buenos momentos. Y serian aún mejor si ella pudiera hablar, reír o llorar, serian sentimientos más sinceros pero hasta ese entonces para 2D ya lo eran.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme…- La voz de Murdoc lo sacó de su burbuja de pensamientos cuando lo vio levantarse de su lugar y presionar el botón de piloto automático.- La ropa mojada me estorba mucho.- De un pequeño compartimiento sacó un par de prendas de ropa limpia y se metió con ellas al baño.

Ahí 2D se sintió mal de no tener un cambio de ropa también. Debía esperar a que la que llevaba se secara por si sola. El tiempo que ocupó para perderse en pensamientos fueron solo unos segundos que le parecieron horas. Si no hubiera sido por Murdoc, él seguiría reflexionando cada vez más y más.

Volvió su mirada a Cyborg y la vio con ojos de compasión. Suspiró larga, fuerte y hondamente.- Por favor despierta pronto.- Le recorrió su flequillo para destaparle los ojos y la frente. Aprovecho que estaban solos para darle un beso ahí. Si Murdoc lo hubiera visto ahora mismo no dejaría de burlarse de él.

Después el bajista salió mejor vestido. Con un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga, nuevos pantalones de mezclilla, una gorra de capitán a juego con el suéter y fumándose una pipa entre los labios. Volvió a sentarse y a quitar el piloto automático. De ahí, el recorrido que aún les faltaba para llegar a Plastic Beach fue taciturno.


	16. Chapter 16

**Han pasado varios dias desde que actualicé. ¡Desde el año pasado que no lo hago! :O ok mal chiste lol. Bueno, primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! c: y tambien espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad n.n Aww ahora dentro de pocos días regresaré a la univerdidad :/ En fin, ahora sí como lo habia prometido ¡Aqui tenemos a Russel y Noodle! ¡Wiii! Y ¿Que mas? este podria ser ya el antepenultimo capitulo (?) Calculo que podrian aproximarse otros dos capitulos (el ultimo con epilogo) antes de que esta historia llegue a su fin o quiza sean tres capitulos aprox. Eso aun tengo que decidirlo. Mientras tanto, disfruten esta actualizacion que espero les guste c: ahora debo volver a trabajar con mis otros fics xD **

* * *

Noodle se hallaba muy relajada practicando un poco de meditación encerrada en su propio camarote.

Estaba viajando en barco. El señor Kyuzo le había dado su boleto para que se fuera y también le obsequió algo para defenderse pues escuchó rumores acerca de que algunos aliados del gobierno japonés estaban en busca de Noodle para deshacerse de ella. Estuvo viviendo con él en Japón los últimos cuatro años, se expandió el rumor hasta oídos de los políticos y Kyuzo con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que despedirse de ella y hacer que saliera del país en cubierto para protegerla. Su próximo destino no importaba cual fuera siempre y cuando ya no estuviera en Japón. Le compró el primer pasaje que le pareció accesible y le dio un beso de despedida antes de verla subirse en su transporte. A Noodle también le dolió mucho despedirse del señor Kyuzo pero era necesario, sabe que lo hizo por su bien.

Ahora el gusto de Noodle por practicar meditación no le duró mucho pues de repente el barco empezó a bambolearse mucho y eso la distrajo de su actividad. Miro hacia afuera por una ventana y vio a varios aviones sobrevolando encima del trasatlántico con la intención de atacarlo. También el resto de personas que viajaban en ese barco comenzaron a gritar y correr por doquier.

"_Piratas"-_ Pensó ella, aunque no estaba totalmente segura. Sí podrían ser piratas o sino los agentes del gobierno que sí sabían dónde estaba después de todo.

A pesar de las circunstancias mantuvo la calma porque de nada serviría alterarse. Se colocó su máscara que llevaba poniéndose desde que se hizo ese feo moretón en el ojo hace varias semanas. Era un hematoma muy grande y al no querer que se lo notaran, usar la máscara fue su única opción para esconderlo. Volvió hacia el pequeño sofá instalado en su cuarto y se sentó a pensar lo que debía hacer.

Escuchó tres pequeños golpes en su puerta y después se asomó por ella un mesero que trabajaba en el barco.- Madam, la nave está bajo ataque de piratas. Tengo ordenes de escoltarla a los botes salvavidas.

Noodle lo escuchó pero no le prestó atención. Su mente ya había decidido que hacer. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su cama donde encima de ella estaba un maletín del cual extrajo una metralleta calibre 45. Sí, el obsequio de parte del señor Kyuzo. Él más que nadie sabía que Noodle podía manejar un arma de ese tipo y se la dio precisamente para defenderse de esas situaciones si llegaban a ocurrir.

-¡Oh! Yo…- El mesero se asustó un poco y se hizo a un lado cuando vio que Noodle quería salir del cuarto con arma en mano y se dirigió al pasillo para salir a la cubierta.- Oh Dios…

Noodle ahora ardía en rabia. Esos maleantes pagarían por haber arruinado su viaje en barco. Y si eran los del gobierno tampoco tendría ninguna compasión.

Pronto la nipona les disparaba a los aviones a diestra y siniestra desde la cubierta del barco con ayuda de la metralleta y logró tirar algunos cuantos pero nunca previó que desde uno de ellos que aun sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza se fuera a lanzar una bomba. El piloto se sonrió de manera burlona antes de dejar caer el artefacto mortal sobre todo el barco.

La explosión ocasionada fue muy grande y terrible. Noodle salió volando hacia el agua después del tremendo impacto, perdiendo su arma en el proceso. Cuando los aviadores estuvieron satisfechos con el daño hecho se alejaron rápidamente de la escena.

Noodle mientras tanto nadó lejos de ahí manteniéndose todo el tiempo sumergida para que no la vieran. Llegó hasta donde se hallaba una balsa salvavidas de plástico sin nadie a bordo, estaba abandonada pero a ella le sirvió para montarse en ella y salir del agua. Más atrás el barco ahora se había vuelto destrozos y además se estaba quemando pero la nipona ya no podía hacer nada por remediar la situación. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire cuando se vio libre del peligro y se recostó sobre el salvavidas dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en todo su cuerpo.

Parecía que Noodle se quedaría ahí varada, dejando a su balsa yendo sin un rumbo fijo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero bueno, al menos le alegraba estar en eso y no nadando.

* * *

Ya llevaban un buen rato navegando bajo el océano y no debía faltar mucho para llegar a Plastic Beach. 2D todo ese tiempo estuvo pendiente de Cyborg sin apartarse de su lado mientras Murdoc tenía el control del submarino sin dejar de lado la pipa en la cual fumaba.

De pronto Cyborg volvió a despertarse alteradamente. 2D la vio al momento en que ella ahora estaba intentando vomitar un pequeño pulpo vivo que se quedó atrapado dentro de ella desde que el auto impactó contra el océano. Se lo debió haber tragado sin querer y ahora ese pequeño fue el mismo que ocasiono que Cyborg volviera a reaccionar para poder expulsar aquel extraño cuerpo de su sistema.

Cuando por fin el pulpo salió, Cyborg se limpió con el dorso de la mano un pequeño rastro de baba de pulpo que quedó sobresaliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Después de mirar aquella escena 2D sintió escalofríos y optó por mejor darle su espacio a la robot.

En el camino. A Murdoc se le habían unido varios submarinos más. En cada uno de ellos iban todas las personas que colaboraron para el disco y pensaban acompañarlo hasta llegar a la playa plástica. Al parecer se espació entre ellos la noticia de que Damon Albarn les tendió siempre a los Gorillaz una trampa durante todos los conciertos presentados y, acordando que eso era injusto, se unieron al bajista de la banda para demostrarle que lo apoyaban a él a pesar de todo.

Ahí iban Lou Reed, Gruff Rhys, Snoop Dogg, Paul y Mick comiéndose una lata de espinacas para el camino, los miembros de De La Soul, quienes succionaron con las turbinas de su submarino algunas cuantas medusas y bueno… entre muchos otros más.

Mientras tanto Murdoc sacó su propio submarino a la superficie, ocupando un mirador para observar que tan lejos estaban de llegar y les indicó a sus otros dos acompañantes que ya estaban a nada de Plastic Beach.

Volviendo con Noodle, seguía recostada en la balsa hasta que sintió unas vibraciones muy fuertes debajo de ella. El agua estaba muy turbulenta. Se enderezó en su lugar y miro hacia el mar. Lo que vio fue una figura gigantesca nadando justo por debajo. No era un tiburón ni nada parecido. Era un hombre de tamaño descomunal.

Russel decidió justo entonces salir a tomarse un respiro pues le faltaba oxígeno a sus pulmones. Cuando se puso de pie ocasionó que la balsa donde Noode estaba quedara arriba de su gran cabeza. La chica entonces no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se vio a si misma ahora estando elevada a sesenta metros de altura. Volvió su vista hacia el enorme hombre y fue que pudo observarlo mejor. Afroamericano, ojos completamente blancos, complexión robusta.

-¿Russel?- Cuestionó ella teniendo el temor latente en su voz. Era una pequeñita comparada con él. Era probable que no la escuchara pero así fue. Russel oyó una voz diminuta zumbándole hasta que llegó a sus oídos y respondió entonces.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién dijo eso?- Giro su cabeza varias veces sin lograr ver a nadie.

-¡Soy yo Russ! ¡Soy Noodle!- Gritó.

-¿Noodle? ¿Dónde estás?- Se desesperó al pensar que estaría en el agua y su vista fue directo hacia ahí y no la vio.

-¡Aquí arriba, sobre tu cabeza!

Russel llevó una de sus manos hacia arriba para tentarse la cabeza y en efecto ahí sintió un cuerpo pequeño. Lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible hasta tenerlo delante de sus ojos y verlo mejor. Había tomado a una mujercita enmascarada y vestida en colores claros. Ella entonces se quitó la máscara para mostrarse ante él.

-Oye grandulón…es bueno verte otra vez. ¿Qué pasó contigo?- Sentenció ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Russel también se sonrió de felicidad y no pudo contener lágrimas de alegría que le brotaron incesantemente.

-¡Oh Noodle, te he extrañado tanto!

-¡Y yo a ti!- Expresó con emoción. Lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazar el dedo pulgar de Russel para demostrar su cariño.

-Tu…tu ojo…

Noodle se dio cuenta de su herida y de inmediato volvió a cubrirse tras la máscara.- No es nada Russ, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, larga historia, no querrás saber.

-¿No te lastimaron? Bien. Si no me dices, yo tampoco te diré el porqué de mi tamaño.

-¡Russel, no se vale!- Bromeó.

-Claro que sí.- Sonrió burlonamente.

-…Bueno no me digas, Pero al menos explícame que haces aquí.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar.

-Larga historia.- Repitió.- Bueno, tiene que ver con el gobierno de Japón.

-Oh.- Exclamo.- Creo que si será una larga historia. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? Tenemos mucho tiempo. Recuerda, si me dices, yo te digo a donde vamos.

Noodle tomó aire antes de hablar.- Bien, desde que me separé de la banda, yo…- La chica siguió hablando un largo rato mientras Russel avanzaba en el mar, escuchándola.

* * *

Volviendo con el resto de la banda ya estaban en Plastic Beach. Debido a la neblina del ligar Murdoc tuvo que asomarse fuera del submarino y observar por un catalejo.

Sobra la cima de un pilar igualmente hecho de basura. El líder distinguió ver ahí parado a Boogie Man acariciando un manatí a lado suyo como si se tratara de una mascota. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí y desde cuando ya los esperaba? Al parecer este demonio seguía sin rendirse respecto a cobrar cuentas con Niccals.

El ser de inframundo se sintió observado y cuando también le regresó la mirada a Murdoc, éste entonces bajó su catalejo y decidió darle la orden a Cyborg de disparar. Ella obedeció. Con su arma disparó dos veces y estuvo muy cerca de herir a Boogie Man, si es que realmente se puede herir a un ser infernal pero en lugar de eso solo pudo atinar a hacerle un par de agujeros en su capa. Boogie Man se sintió indignado por semejante atrevimiento. Tal vez Niccals había ganado más tiempo por ahora per no sería por mucho. Él iba a regresar pero por el momento se retiraría. Tomó al manatí con sus largas garras y lo obligó a rodar desde el tope del pilar plástico para hacer que cayera al agua y el mismo Boogie Man se fue con el gran animal.

Murdoc los vio caer al agua e interiormente se sintió aliviado al pensar que el demonio se rindió y quizás hasta se intimido igual al ver que Murdoc no estaba solo, tenía a su Cyborg.

La niebla entonces se disipó y con eso los integrantes de Gorillaz pudieron ver con orgullo como ante ellos se iba mostrando la portentosa edificación de Plastic Beach.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla bajaron todos del submarino. Murdoc tomó un largo respiro al exclamar.- ¡Por fin en casa!

Luego le siguieron el resto de personas que también dejaron sus submarinos. A 2D también le alegraba pisar algo de superficie firme pero excepto un pequeño detalle. Plastic Beach no era su casa. Sí, de vez en cuando se deprimía y esta no era la excepción, al pensar que seguiría tener que viviendo en esa isla ¿Quizá por siempre? En todo caso él desearía haberse quedado en Inglaterra.

Por si mismo tomó el ascensor y lo utilizó para bajar a su habitación y quedarse ahí. No quería que lo vieran estando ahora así de deprimido.

Quería irse de ahí. Ya lo había intentado varias veces y fallado. ¿Tendría algún caso intentarlo otra vez? Para 2D nunca serían suficientes intentos, tampoco quería rendirse fácilmente.

De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y que alguien quería abrirla desde afuera. Era Cyborg.

-Oh, hola Cyborg. ¿Qué pasa?- Ella señaló hacia arriba.- ¿Quieren que vaya? Umm…no, gracias. Dile a Murdoc que no estoy muy bien ahora. Sucede que…ya estoy cansado. De seguir aquí…- Se sentó sobre la cama.- ¿Alguna vez Murdoc te contó sobre los Estudios Kong?

**Buscando: Estudios Kong…**

…

…

**No se encontraron resultados. **

Entonces Cyborg negó con la cabeza.

-...No, no, es obvio que no.- Respondió 2D.- Pero te hubieran gustado, en serio. Te habría gustado conocerlos. No eran el lugar más perfecto ni el más indicado para vivir pero estaban bien. Ese antes fue mi hogar por varios años. Todas las noches debías dormir casi con un solo ojo y con el otro estar pendiente a que los zombis no entraran. Al principio me daba miedo pero pude acostumbrarme, después de todo, los zombis son mis monstruos favoritos en las películas. Se llegaron a meter varias veces hasta que Noodle se deshizo de todos ellos. ¡Oh! Y de seguro también te gustaría conocerla a ella, bueno, no lo sé. Serian como…buenas amigas, casi hermanas, digo…tu eres su clon.- Rio.- Y en ese entonces tú también hubieras podido patearle el trasero a algunos muertos vivientes. Sería como tu hobby…pero bueno.- Suspiró.- Ahora estamos aquí. En lugar de zombis tengo que lidiar con una ballena enorme. He llegado a pensar que ahora debo llamar a esta playa mi nuevo hogar. No sé si algún día podré salir de aquí pero en verdad quiero hacerlo.- Volvió a mirar a Cyborg otra vez.- Si llegara a escapar…es decir, cuando salga de aquí, te llevaré conmigo ¿Sabes? Sí, eso haré.

Se quedó mirándola otro largo rato. Ahora ya no sabía que más decirle, lo había dicho todo y como siempre ella lo escuchó. Suspiró una vez más, aún más profundo que antes.- Cielos…debo estar loco para hacer esto…luego de todo lo que hemos pasado…- La tomó por los hombros y él se impulsó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca y cuando lo estuvo puso sus labios sobre los contarios dándole un tierno beso.- Creo que me gusta besarte.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Aunque no sé por qué lo hice hasta ahora.- Cyborg no hizo ningún movimiento pero al menos no quería matarlo ni nada por el estilo. Esa nueva acción ahora también se quedaría registrada en su memoria como una muestra de cariño y afecto. Imitó la sonrisa de 2D para demostrarle algo de simpatía por lo que hizo.

-Que Murdoc no se entere. Saldremos de aquí algún día, lo prometo.- Insistió.-… ¡Es cierto, Murdoc!- Reaccionó.- Me sigue esperando pero no quiero ir…- Cyborg entendió y entonces se fue sola otra vez cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 2D también volvió a quedarse solo. Ahora con la promesa de fugarse de Plastic Beach junto con Cyborg. Lo que Murdoc pensara no podía importarle menos. Además se quedó pensando por el beso que le dio a la robot. No estuvo nada mal después de todo.


End file.
